Hermione's Gone
by Noterwomann
Summary: With one curse the Golden Trio frees the world of Voldemort. But at the moment of their greatest triumph comes their greatest loss. Hermione goes missing and Ron's world is thrown upside down. RH a little HG Completed AU Sequal to My One and Only
1. It Begins

Chapter 1: It Begins

The school was eerily quiet. It had been for some time now. Everyone knew that the war was drawing near and near to their doorstep. The light side was loosing ground and the dark side was gaining. The magical world was in chaos. And Harry, much to his consternation, was being kept safely in the school and out of harms way. The time, Dumbledore had explained to him so many times, was not right.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a secluded corner of the library, stacks of ancient tomes gathered around them. Unlike the boys' usual habit, they were pouring through the pages with gusto and diligence, looking, as Hermione had suggested, for anything that might help Harry in his impending confrontation with Voldemort. Neither of them complained anymore because this time they knew Hermione was right. She had proven last year how one obscure passage in a book could be enough to save the life of someone you loved. With that thought trickling across his brain, Ron reached up and let his hand rest on his pocket. His heart seemed to ease slightly when he felt the paper crinkle under the weight of his fingers. He knew better then anyone that Hermione was right.

They had been at it for hours. The large stack of books they had started with dwindled as they methodically worked there way through. They kept at it though, like they did every night, until Madam Pince came and shooed them from the library and back to their common room. That night however they were disturbed before the sun even set by the sound of McGonagall's magically magnified voice echoing through out the deserted stone passages, "All students immediately report to their common rooms. I repeat, all students immediately report to their common rooms." The silent trio spared enough time to throw each other a questioning glance before quickly closing their books, tucking them and the parchment they had been writing on under their arms and hurriedly exiting the room.

Harry wordlessly led the way, not bothering to look back to see if his two best friends followed and so did not see the way Ron's hand snuck out and grasped Hermione's giving it a comforting squeeze before quickly releasing it.

Hermione looked over at Ron sadly. She knew why he had let go, but a part of her still wished that he hadn't. The two had been officially together for the past eight months. But with everything that was going on right now, and Harry being, well Harry, they had yet to confine the truth to him or anyone else.

At the entrance Ron moved ahead to hold the door open for Hermione to pass through. As she stepped into the portal her eyes caught and clung with Ron's. There was such longing in the dark brown depths that Ron had to fight the urge to reach out and pull her into his arms. But he didn't. Now was not the time. But then, no time seamed to be the right time. It was nearly impossible for the two of them to find time to be alone. But there would be, as soon as this damn war was over. The corner of his lip quirked up in a sad smile as he nodded for Hermione to go on. The same sad smile appeared on her lips as she let her hand rest on his wrist for a moment as she stepped through the gap. Ron missed the loss of her fingers the instant they slipped free of his skin. He sighed heavily as he let the door go, letting it swing close and hurrying his step to catch up with Hermione who was following quickly behind Harry.

As soon as he heard his friends feet behind him, Harry picked up his pace and soon the trio was racing down the silent corridors towards the Gryffindor common room. They were just turning down the passage leading to the portrait of the fat lady when they heard a loud explosion from out on the lawn. Without missing a step they rushed to the nearest window to look outside. Hermione squealed and jumped back with fright bumping into Ron's chest. The moment she felt Ron's arm settle on her back she turned and pressed her face into his shoulder. His arm went around her, hugging her close to him.

Harry stepped closer to the window, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. Out on the school lawns was a swarming mass of black. His heart instantly sank to the pit of his stomach at the sight. The war had finally come to Hogwarts. Death Eaters were on the grounds. Within seconds Harry's wand was in hand and he had turned to run back down the long corridor toward the stairs. Before he could take two steps, hpwever, he was stopped by two hands, one large, one small, reaching out and taking hold of his cloak, pulling him back to the window.

"Harry, No!" Hermione pleaded as she moved around to his front, pushing against his chest to stop him. "McGonagall said we have to go to the common room."

"No," He struggled against his friends restraining hands. "I have to go down there. Dumbledore can't stop me now. I have to…"

"No." Hermione cut him off. "We've been ordered back to the common room."

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, shaking off her and Ron's hand. "Those bastards are on the grounds. You can't expect me to go back to the common room and do nothing."

"Yes Harry, I do." She pointed one delicate finger toward the window. "There making camp, Harry. Look at them!" She took his arm and towed him toward the window. "Look!" She pointed down at the hundreds of Death Eaters milling about the grounds clustering in groups and firing spells against the ancient stone walls. "Do you see them, Harry? They are here on _his_ orders to kill you. You can't just run out there without a plan. It's suicide."

Harry growled with frustration as he leaned against the window sill, tipping forward so that his brow was pressed against the cold pain of glass. "He's out there, Hermione. I can feel him." He pounded his fist against the stone sill. "This has to end."

"Harry, mate. If you go out there, you're dead." The raven haired boy turned with surprise to his tall friend Ron. "Listen," the redhead set his large hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you have to do this. We all know you have to do this. But I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. Just wait a while and here what he has to say. After that…we won't try and stop you."

"Ron, how can you…"

"Hermione," Ron shook his head, cutting her off. "It's time. We can't live like this anymore. It's too hard on all of us. This has to end."

Tears swelled behind Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat and her fists tightened to fists at her side in fury. "I hate him." She turned toward the window, taking several deep breaths as she tried to compose herself, but loosing the battle. "I hate him!" She screamed slamming her hands against the window pane with such force that it shattered.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped forward to pull her hands away from the broken glass before she could cut herself.

"It's not fair!" She screamed, pulling her hands free of Ron's strong grip. "It's not fair." She cried, the tears sliding heavily down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have to do this, Harry. We shouldn't have to do this. I hate him." Her voice cracked with strain. "I hate him for everything he's done to you. For what he did to my parents. And I hate him for what he did to Ron. I hate him. Do you hear me? I hate him. I want to kill him."

"Hermione." Ron reached out a hand to comfort her but she wrenched away from him, not allowing him to touch her. "When you face him Harry, I'm going to be there right beside you."

"Hermione, I can't let you do that."

"You can't stop me. I have just as much of a right to face him as you do. He tried to kill my parents. They won't talk to me because I choose you, Ron and magic over them. I'm going with you, Harry. And you can't stop me."

Lost on what to do, Harry turned pleading eyes to Ron. The red haired boy shook his head. "Sorry mate. She's right. I'm coming to."

"No." Harry shouted, making a slashing movement with his hand. "You're not coming with, neither of you."

"Shove it, Harry." Ron said angrily. "We've been there with you since first year. Did you really think that we were going to let you go off and face him alone now? Not bloody likely. You need all the help you can get."

"And what if you die?"

"What if you die?" Hermione shot back. "Do you think it would be any easier on us? I couldn't spend the rest of my life knowing that you died and I did nothing to try and save you. This isn't just your fight, Harry. It belongs to all of us."

"Potter, Granger, Weasley. Why aren't you in your common room?" The trio turned to see McGonagall barreling down the hall toward at them. "When you three didn't return to the common room I thought…" She stopped, taking a moment to compose herself. "It doesn't matter what I thought." She took a composing breath and pointed her finger down the long corridor. "Common room! Now!"

Under the Head of House's infuriated glare the three moved wordlessly down the hall. At the end of the short walk Harry muttered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal an almost empty common room. The sixth and seventh years were scattered about the room their eyes wide with fright and anxiety.

As soon as the old witch stepped into the room the door closed snuggly behind her. She waited patiently for Harry, Ron and Hermione to take a seat before she broke the tense silence that hung like a heavy blanket over the room.

"I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this. Some of you may be aware that there are Death Eaters on the grounds. They are trying to break their way into the castle as we speak." Several gasps were heard from the different corners of the room. McGonagall took a steadying breath before she continued. "We have already sent the younger students to a secure location off school grounds. Any of you who wish to follow will do so in a few minutes. Those of you who wish to stay and fight…will join the rest of us in the main fall in an hour to discuss battle tactics." Much to the surprise of the remaining Gryffindors, a silent tear slid down the strict woman's face. It was disheartening to see. No one could ever remember seeing McGonagall in any state less then stern. It hit a little to close to home to see her crying like this. "I'm so sorry to be asking this of you. Any of you." Her eyes lighted on Harry. "You're just children. You deserve to be children. And…I'm just so sorry that it's being taken away from you." Her old eyes wondered over the room, filled with sadness. "The Great Hall in one hour." Shocking her students further, she turned on her heal and fled the room, afraid that she would loose all vestiges of control and resort to a less then dignified manner in front of them.

The students watched the portrait hole close ominously. The group sat in silence for a few minutes, no one willing to break the awkward stillness that had settled over them. Unable to stand the tension a moment longer, Harry rose to his feet and strode towards the entrance.

"Harry," Hermione stood after him. "Where are you going?"

Harry turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her. "The Great Hall."

The portrait hole swung open once again and Harry disappeared. Ron and Hermione shared a short look before they two rose to their feet and chased after, catching him in the hall just outside the room. The others in the room sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. That was until Ginny Weasley pushed out of her seat.

"Neville," she turned to look at he boy who had been sitting next to her. "Are you coming?"

Two hours latter the entirety of the Gryffindor sixth and seven year returned to the common room with instructions to get a full nights sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one of the longest, most important days of their lives. Weary and mentally drained Harry, Ron and Hermione collapsed into their favorite chairs in front of the fire.

Harry leaned forward so that his chin rested on his folded hands as he stared into the bright orange flames. Over his shoulders he could feel his two best friends staring at each other and he had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. After all there months it never got old. He knew his friends thought him completely oblivious to what was going on between them, but he wasn't. He had known since the first day.

Harry looked from the depth of the flames to his two best friends who were trying, without success, to not look at each other. He knew what was going through their heads. It was the same thing that was going through his head. They could die tomorrow and what they all wanted was to spend one last night in the arms of the person they loved. The tension between his friends was so heavy he swore he could have cut it with a knife. Finally, after a heavy sigh his calm voice broke the silence. "Go."

Ron and Hermione's heads snapped towards him in surprise. "What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione's voice shook with uncertainty.

Harry smiled sadly at his two friends. "I know."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked, sharing a questioning look with Hermione who shook her head.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I've known all along. Ginny and I walked in on you two in the hospital wing last year. After Ron had been found. We've both known since the beginning." Harry looked up at them and smiled sadly. "You could have just told me you were together. It would have saved you the effort of sneaking off."

A laugh burst out of Harry's mouth when he saw the incredulous look on both Ron's and Hermione's face. "Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Without thinking Ron reached out and twined his fingers with Hermione's. The sight brought a sense of ease to Harry's soul. This is what they were fighting for. So people like Ron and Hermione would have a chance at a full life without fear of someone coming and trying to take it all away.

Harry shrugged a haphazard shoulder. "I know you did it for me. You thought I couldn't handle you two being together, that I would feel abandoned." Harry looked his two best friends in the eyes and saw the guilt manifested there.

"You two were meant for each other. I've always known that. You're stronger together than you are apart." He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "And I know it probably sounds selfish, but I needed that. I need you two strong. Besides," his eyes twinkled, "it was quiet fun watching you two squirm. Ginny and I made it our own personal mission to give you both as hard a time as we could until you cracked and told us." He chuckled lightly. "You two are harder to break then we thought. I should have known better."

Hermione released Ron's hand so that she could slip off her seat and kneel on the floor at Harry's side. "You really don't mind?"

Harry gave them the first real smile they had seen in a long time. "Of course not. How could I?" He rustled Hermione's hair playfully. "Just promise me something," he cast an embarrassed glance at the floor. "If I die tomorrow…" Hermione gasped in protest cutting him off, "If I die tomorrow," he repeated, "and you two make it and have tons of little Weasleys," both Ron and Hermione flushed red as they turned their heads away in embarrassment, "will you name one of them after me?"

Tears clung to Hermione's thick lashes as she reached up and cupped Harry's face tenderly. "We wouldn't dream of anything else."

The tears continued to course down Hermione's face as she leaned forward and wrapped her small arms around his shoulders, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Her tears soaked the fabric of his robes as she sobbed out her terror and anguish. Knowing this could very well be the last time he ever hugged his best friend, he wrapped his arms securely around her and held her until her tears lessened and she pulled away.

When Hermione was back on her feet Harry stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You two go on." He nodded his head to the side. "I'll be fine."

Rising to his feet Ron stepped in front of him. "Harry…" began but stopped, his mouth gapping open not knowing what to say.

Harry stuck his hand out to grasp Ron's. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ron took his hand, but instead of shaking it he used it to pull Harry close and wrap him in a brotherly hug. "I know I'm not suppose to say this Harry," he said in a voice to low for even Hermione to hear, "but I love you, mate. I love you."

Harry hugged Ron close. "I love you, too." He held on a moment longer before playfully pushing Ron towards Hermione. "Now go shag you're girlfriend while you still have the chance."

Hermione blushed crimson, matching Ron and his hair to perfection. "Harry!" she gasped.

"Go." He plopped back in his seat laughing, "Before I change my mind and make you stay by my side all night."

Ron grinned his famous lop sided grin as he reached out to once again grasp Hermione's small hand. "Thanks, mate."

Harry watched Hermione and Ron's retreating backs until they disappeared through the portrait hole leading to the Head's Common Room. How cliché, he thought as he turned back to the fire with a chuckle. Harry couldn't remember a time when the Head Boy and Girl weren't a couple, and this year was no exception.

Ron and Hermione were two of the best Head Boys and Girls to ever come out of Hogwarts. With the war going it more responsibility had been put on their shoulders then anyone should ever have to shoulder. But they did. And they did it with strength and grace. Harry couldn't have been more proud of them.

"Why didn't you tell them about us?" A soft voice came from the shadows near the girl's stairwell.

Harry turned with a smile on his lips to the girl he knew was waiting on the bottom most step. He knew her voice anywhere. Ginny Weasley stood there, her arms crossed in front of her luscious breasts, her shoulder leaning against the stone wall.

"Because, I wouldn't need to worry about Voldemort killing me tomorrow if I had." Harry held his hand out toward her, cowing her to come and join him. "Ron would have taken care of that for him."

Ginny laughed knowingly as she glided into the room, taking his hand and sliding into his lap. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Instinctually Harry's arms went around her waste and pulled her tightly against him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. They sat like that fore a while, just holding onto each other, savoring the feel of each others touch.

Finally when she couldn't stand the silence anymore Ginny pulled away so that she could look into Harry's eyes. "Are you scared, Harry?" She ran her fingers lovingly through his jet black, untidy hair.

"Of what?" his hands came to rest securely on her waist.

A pause before, "Dying?"

Harry's brow scrunched a moment in thought. Reaching up he ran his fingers through the silk of Ginny's hair. "No. I'm not scared of dying. Dumbledore always said death was like going to sleep after a really long day."

"What are you scared of then?"

Harry ran his thumb lightly along her cheek. "I'm scared of loosing Ron and Hermione. I'm scared of loosing you." He twined his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hands tight. "I'm scared that I'll survive and you won't. I'm scared that I'm never going to see you walk down the isle towards me. And I'm scared that I'll never get a chance to see our children."

Ginny closed her eyes and tucked her head into Harry's shoulder. Silent tears slid from her eyes, wetting the front of Harry's cloak like Hermione's had done. "If you die Harry…I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can go on living without you."

"Then I guess I just can't die tomorrow." His arms tightened around her. "Which means neither can you. Because I _know_ I can't go on living without you." He tilted her chin up and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny returned his kiss with slightly more urgency. "I love you too, Harry." Their lips met in a hungry kiss that grew with intensity each passing moment. With a groan Ginny finally pulled away. "Let's find somewhere private."

"What?" He looked at her with wide confused eyes.

Ginny ran a slim finger from his temple, along his jaw, down his throat and to his chest. "I love you, Harry," She said again. "I love you, and I want to be with you tonight."

Harry's eyes widened wider with understanding. He grinned at her awkwardly. Pulling his wand from his pocket he muttered, "Accio map" An old, weathered piece of paper sailed down from the boy's dormitory and into Harry's hands. With a wicked grin on his lips he tapped the map with his wand and said in an ironic lilt "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

With a final shout, the two Gryffindors collapsed with exhaustion against each other. Ron rolled onto his side, taking Hermione with him, and settled her securely into his arms. Hermione's arms went around him and pulled herself tight to his naked chest, tucking her head under his chin. A sigh of contentment slipped from her lips as the sweet warmth of Ron's body wrapped around her. No matter how many nights they spent in each others arms, the joy and novelty never seemed to dwindle, but seemed to only grow in intensity.

"That was amazing." His lips spread into his enchanting lopsided grin.

Hermione closed her eyes with a humm of content. "That was rather pleasant, wasn't it?"

"I don't think pleasant is the right word to describe it." Ron chuckled. "Bloody fantastic seems more fitting."

Hermione hid her flushed face against his chest. Ron reached down and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up until she was forced to look in his eyes. "I love you, Mione." He grinned happily to himself. Even now he couldn't believe those three little words had been so hard at one time for him to say.

Hermione pressed a kiss against his chin. "I love you too, Ron."

She laid her bushy head on his chest and closed her eyes, willing herself to try and find as much sleep as her troubled mind could allow. She shifted her body to find a more comfortable position and suddenly her eyes snapped open with realization. "Oh my God, Ron." She used her hands to push against his chest as she bolted into a sitting position. Her right hand flew to her mouth in horror. "We forgot the contraceptive charm."

Ron's mouth o'ed for a moment before his features softened into a comforting smile. Gently he put his hands on her slim waist and pulled her back down into his arms. "I think we have bigger things to worry about right now." He said soothingly, running his large, callused hand through her frizzy hair. "For all we know, Mione, we might not make it past tomorrow." His hand settled on her flat stomach and a contented smile flashed across his face for a moment at the thought of Hermione carrying his child. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before. He wanted nothing more for the war to be over so that he and Hermione could settle down and start a family of their own.

"Don't say that." Hermione's voice cracked as she clutched painfully to his chest, his words provoking a primal fear inside her. The thought of loosing Ron was unbearable. She had only really had his love for such a short time, and couldn't bear the thought of being without it. Without him. Not again. It was too horrible.

Tears welled in her eyes as they clung tightly to one another. She wanted to marry him someday, have children with him, grow old with him. She wanted to live a full life with him and she couldn't do any of those things if either of them died tomorrow.

"Hermione?" Ron's gentle, deep voice broke the silence hanging heavily in the room. "I love you."

"I know." Her eyes slid closed, spilling salty tears on his chest.

"And if we make it through this…" Ron stopped to take a calming breath. "If we make it though this I want to marry you."

Slowly Hermione lifted her brown, tear filled eyes to meet his blue ones, surprised to find them glittering with tears as well. She took a shaky breath, passing her tongue over her dry lips before speaking. "Really? You want to marry me?"

Ron sat up, taking Hermione with him. Gently his hands lifted to cup her delicate face, brushing her tangled hair back out of her eyes. He stared deep into the chocolate brown depths. "There is nothing else in this world I want more than to make you my wife. I want to have kids Hermione." His hand once again made its way to her stomach and rested there. "Lots of kids. Little girls, with your bushy hair and eyes. And little boys with your bravery. I want all of them to be as smart as you. And as kind and loyal. Let's just hope they get my skills for Chess and Quidditch." Hermione chuckled through her tears, lowering her eyes slightly from his. "I want to watch along side you as they grow up. I want to send them here where they can have just as much fun as we had. But mostly," he forced her to look up into his eyes and see the wealth of emotion brimming there. Hermione's heart wrenched as a single tear slid down Ron's cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me."

Hermione's eyes slid closed and silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Mione," he pressed a gentle kiss to her brow before tilting her face up with his thumbs to meet his gaze. "Say something." Ron coxed when her eyes remained closed and she had yet to speak.

Suddenly her eyes sprung open and she flung her arms around Ron's neck, tipping him back as her lips clung to his passionately. Instantly, Ron's arms went around her, tucking her tight to his body as they ravaged each others mouths hungrily.

When Hermione finally pulled back Ron stared up at her with his lopsided grin that was a sure way to make Hermione go weak in the knees. "So can I take that as a yes?"

Her lips spread into an even wider smile as she leaned down, cupping his face, and kissed him tenderly, putting into the kiss all the love she felt for him.

"I'm still not quiet sure if that was a yes or a no." Ron smiled impishly at her.

"Oh, shut up, Ron." She wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her face into his shoulder. She nipped his ear playfully with his teeth. "Yes, Ron. There is nothing I want more in this world then to marry you."

Underneath her, she felt Ron's chest deflate as he sighed with relief, his arms unconsciously tightening around her. "Thank God." He pressed kisses to every inch of flesh he could reach. "I was so scared you were going to say no."

Hermione pulled back. "Why would I say no?"

Ron's eyes softened as he reached up to wind an arrant lock around his finger. "Because I don't deserve you. I'm not nearly good enough for you. I can't give you what you deserve in life. And a part of me fears every night that when I wake up in the morning I'll realize that this has all been just a wonderful dream." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "You are the most perfect creature on this planet, and I feel truly humbled that you choose me above every one else. You could have done so much better."

Hermione broke into wrenching sobs, burying her face against his now cool chest. "Don't you say that, Ron. Don't belittle yourself like that. If anything I don't deserve you. You're so good and kind and brave. You almost died trying to save me and my parents." She shook her head against his chest. "I thank God every day for letting me find you. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Shh shh shh." Ron soothed, running his hand up and down the soft plane of her back. "Please don't cry Mione. I can't stand it when you cry."

Hermione took a shuddering breath. She knew how much her tears hurt Ron and would do almost anything to save him from that kind of pain. "Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Shh." He quieted her again by pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's not talk anymore tonight and just try to get some sleep. We're going to need it if we're to help Harry tomorrow." Hermione nodded and snuggled close to the warmth of Ron's body as he reached to the end of the bed and pulled the covers up so that it securely guarded both of their bodies from the cold.

"Oh shite." Ron sat up quickly, jolting Hermione out of her state if sleepiness. "I almost forgot." He reached over the side of his bed and rummaged on the floor for his trousers. Finding the familiar fabric Ron rolled over, taking the garment with him. Thrusting his fingers into the pockets, he extracted two glowing crystals suspended from delicate silver chains. Hermione's eyes locked on the crystals that both radiated an intense pink glow. Hermione reached out and grazed the smooth stone with her finger. The stone was warm to the touch.

"What is it?" Hermione gazed at the stone with wonder.

Smirking smugly. "For once I know something Miss Hermione Granger does not. Wish there was someone else here to witness it. No one is ever going to believe me."

"Ron, stop it." Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately at him. "Please tell me what is it?"

Ron flashed her his most devastating grin as he slipped one of the delicate chins over her neck and the other over his. He looked down at his twiddling fingers slightly embarrassed. "It's just something that I've been working on. You see," he reached out and lifted the crystal that hung in the hollow between her breasts, "These crystals work the same way as the clock back in the Burrow, except that they are honed on just you and me. Your crystal will tell you what I'm feeling. If I'm hurt, wounded, or …" he left the last word hanging in the air between them. He shook his head forcibly, "In the same way, my crystal will tell me the same about you. That way," his fingers slid between hers, "no matter what happens tomorrow, we will always know what is happening to the other."

Hermione nodded then lifted the stone to eye level. "What does pink mean?" Her eyes moved past the crystal to Ron's face that was know coloring slightly pink.

"I think that it means that we are happy, sedated and in love."

Hermione smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Ron."

The redhead said nothing, only wrapped his arms around his fiancé and snuggled back into the pillows, lying there awake until he was certain she had slipped peacefully into slumber before following her there.


	2. Battle on the Grounds

Chapter 2: Battle on the Grounds

Ron, Harry and Hermione stood just inside the castle doors, watching the wave of witches and wizards rushing towards their opposition on the school lawns. Harry flinched as he saw the first curse fly with a bright red beam and hit one of the soldiers on their side, throwing them back ten feet, knocking down three peopled in the process. When another curse caught five soldiers off guard and threw them back with a flash of bright yellow light, Harry took an automatic step toward the battle only to have Ron and Hermione pull him back and behind the stone wall. He struggled against their restraining hands. "Let me go! I should be out there." He snarled when Ron's hands tightened on his shoulder.

Behind him they heard the sound of another body being flung back against the castle walls, making impact with a painful crack. Ron cringed at the sound and both Harry and Hermione knew he was remembering his own encounter with Death Eaters last year.

"I'm the only one who can end him." Harry persisted. "I should be out there fighting with them."

"You will." Hermione said soothingly, taking a hold of Harry's hand and squeezing it with support. "Just let them take a few of the Death Eaters out before we go out there. We need to give you as clear a shot as possible, and the less Death Eaters out there, the greater your chances are of making it to Voldemort."

A sudden flash of green light filled the doorway followed by the sound of several bodies hitting the ground. A surge of intense pain hit Harry behind his scar and he knew he was feeling Voldemort's joy at the carnage taking place all around him.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked when Harry clutched at his head, his teeth clamping tightly together to keep from screaming in agony. "Is it him?"

"I can't take this anymore." Harry shouted savagely before pushing his friends' hands off him and plunging through the doors, ignoring their frightened calls behind him. This had to end now before to many lives were lost.

Almost instantly upon coming through the portal curses were hurtled at him. He spared no thought for the Death Eaters and continued on his way, ducking to get under their spells. When another volley of spells was thrown at him he could feel the furry swelling inside him. Digging deep inside himself he found his reserve of magic and threw up a shield, deflecting the curses coming at him and forcing them back to the senders, throwing them off their feet and crumbling to the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw a jet of green light barreling towards him. He fell to the ground, rolling to the left as the jet streamed past him, missing him but oblivating a tree behind him. Almost instantly he was back on his feet, sending a binding curse at the man who threw the jet, causing his arms and legs to snap to his side, locking him in a total body bind.

Suddenly there were voices beside him casting spells to take out another pair of Death Eaters. Harry continued on, not bothering to look who was there. He already knew. He rushed forward, his friends keeping up along side him. They threw curses and hexes in every direction, talking out Death Eaters while protecting themselves from getting hit.

The sight of the blood and carnage pilling up around them was enough to make Harry sick to his stomach. Hatred for the man that caused this unnecessary loss of life welled up inside of him. But he also felt this overwhelming sense of sorrow. Sorrow for all these people he couldn't save.

Following his gut Harry turned toward the low stone wall that lined the school grounds. As one the three vaulted over it and were off again in an instant. Harry stiffened at the high pitch laugh behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the man that had haunted his dreams for the past six and a half years.

The sickly pale, snake like face looked back at him from the depths of his cloak. His eyes gleamed red as his lips turned up evilly at the corners. He arched an eyebrow and cast an appraising glance at the scene around them. Harry couldn't help but glance to the side as he did, feeling the bile rise up his throat. The ground that had only yesterday been covered in a thick, clean blanket of white snow was now crimson with blood, littered with bodies and limbs. It was butchery the likes of which no one his age should ever have to see.

"Isn't it beautiful, Harry?" at the sound of his voice a cold chill slipped down Harry's spine. "All these Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors dead. And I couldn't have done it without you, Harry. Thank you."

"Don't listen to him." Hermione sidled up to his side, slipping her hand comfortingly into his. "It's time." She whispered, her voice barley reaching him on the cold wind that whipped through the grounds.

Harry felt Ron move in on the other side of him. Though the battle continued to rage around them, it felt like time slowed until it stopped. _Neither can live while the other su__rvive, _flashed through his brain as if he had heard it echoing on the wind. Both Harry and Voldemort lifted their wands in preparation, beginning to train them on the other.

Harry turned his focus back to the man that had ruined everything good in his life. "You killed my mum and dad, Sirius. You tried to kill both of my best friends."

Voldemort laughed uninhibitedly. "They got in my way. As have you I'm afraid." Voldemort flicked at his shirt as if brushing away pesky dust. "You could have joined me, Harry. We could have done extraordinary things together."

His jaw tightened, grinding his teeth together in anger. "I won't let you hurt anyone else." He seethed, his grip tightening on the shaft of wood that was his wand. Harry felt his friends move beside him, their hands readying their wands to strike.

"You can't stop me!" Voldemort spoke slowly, his cold voice laced with confidence.

"I can, and I will!" Harry shouted, and as if reading each others thoughts he, Ron and Hermione all lifted their wands, trained them on the darkest wizard ever know, and as one, using all the conviction and love they possessed, shouted, _"Avada Kedavra."_

A blast of green light so intense it was blinding shot out of their wands towards the tall, pale wizard. His face froze in an almost comical expression of shock at what he was seeing and before he could come to his senses and duck the curse hit him square in the chest, issuing a tortured scream from his thin, brittle lips before he collapsed to the ground. A hush fell over the battle grounds as the fighting ceased.

"No! Master!" A figure in a black cloak and white porcelain mask ran forward and crouched at his fallen master's side. His fingers reverently touched the pasty skin and sprang away as if he had been burned. "He's dead." Harry recognized the Death Eater's voice and was unsurprised as he stood and whipped off his mask and hood and pointed his wand straight at Harry's heart.

Without hesitating a moment Ron and Hermione threw curses at them. He was able to dodge Ron's Expeliamus but in so doing threw his body in front of Hermione's Silncio. He recovered from the hit, his adrenalin pumping madly in his chest, and wordless mouthed the killing curse sending a jet of pale green light toward Hermione.

The jet seemed to travel in slow motion, coming near and near. Without stopping to think Ron lunged at Hermione and knocked her down, taking the curse in his lower back.

Ron toppled to the ground taking Hermione with him. "No!" Hermione screamed pressing her fingers to Ron's lifeless face. Using strength she didn't know she had she turned to the side, forcing Ron to his back. She came to her knees beside him and pulled his head onto her lap. Tears streamed down her face as her heart began to realize what her mind already knew. _Ron's dead _her heart screamed out painfully in her chest.

Hermione took several shaky breaths as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his relaxed brow, her tears sliding off the bridge of her nose onto his pale cheeks. She slid his head gently off her lap before taking her wand and rising ominously to her feet. Slowly she lifted her head and her eyes made the change from despair to fury and loathing. Her cold brown eyes lighted on Draco and he staggered back in surprise.

Acting on a sense of self preservation Draco turned and fled, Hermione chasing ruthlessly behind him. Her sudden movement broke the spell that was hanging over the others who stood watching in shock and horror. The air was filled with deafening sound of hundreds trying to appareate to find that they couldn't go anywhere. That moment of chaos allowed the Aurors and the rest of the civilian soldiers fighting a chance to throw charms and curses, effectively halting the escape of any of the remaining Death Eaters.

Draco charged his way through the crowd knocking over Death Eaters and Aurors in his haste to escape Hermione he was closing in on him. He turned and made his way toward the Dark Forest, seeking the clearing where he had apparated in. In her rage Hermione's senses heightened and she was able to guess Draco's moves before taking them. He reached the clearing and an instant before it happened Hermione knew he was going to disapperate. Without thinking she lunged at him. If he escaped she might never be able to find him again.

Hermione heard a loud crack and suddenly she was hurtled against cold stone ground, landing across Draco's chest. Almost instantly he threw her off, and in a single move rolled to his feet, his wand pointed down at her between the eyes.

Hermione's heart stopped in her chest at the sight of the wand pointing at her. "You filthy little _Mudblood_." Draco snarled. "You killed the Dark Lord."

Hermione tilted her chin defiantly. "What are you going to do, Malfoy? Kill me? Like you killed Ron?" Tears glistened in the deep pools of her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I think I am." Draco snarled vindictively as sickening delight gleamed behind his eyes. "I already took down the Weasel." His cold eyes delved into her as he gave her the good once over. "I think I'll send you to join him." A sadistic smile flitted across his lips. "Poor Potter. Just when he thinks he has it all he looses both of his best friends. What a pity."

Hermione's heart clenched painfully in her chest. It was true. The silencing charm hadn't been enough to save Ron and now she was going to die as well and Harry was going to be all alone. "Harry." She whispered as her eyes closed against the truth of his words. She had failed Harry. She had failed Ron. Her hand traveled up to her neck and grasped the crystal suspended there. Ron. Her Ron. She saw his beautiful grin appear before her eyes and her heart ached for him. I love you, her mind screamed as she heard Malfoy speak above her.

* * *

The darkness that had enveloped his mind and held him prisoner began to lesson from the inky blackness, to a dull grey and lastly to a fuzzy white before it exploded in mind numbing brightness. His entire body throbbed with pain as the vestiges of sleep lifted and he was forced back into consciences. He wasn't aware of much but was certain the he could hear anguished cries from somewhere close by. He concentrated harder and the crying grew louder until it sounded oddly familiar to him. With the realization began his struggle to break through the blackness. Ginny needed him and the only way he could help her was if he broke free of the darkness that was clawing at him.

Wincing with pain, his eyes cracked open and the sunlight seeping through the window across from him blinded him painfully. He would have yelped but feared he wouldn't be able to make a sound. Ginny's crying persisted and that alone was what forced him to open his eyes and embrace the glaring sunlight. The lids flickered rapidly like the wings of a butterfly and after several attempts at keeping them open he was finally able to. He looked around him with hid bright blue eyes and recognized that he was in the hospital wing but could not seem to remember how he got there.

"Ginny," another voice spoke to his right. I think he's waking up."

"Ron?" he heard his sister's voice quiver as she rose to her feet. "Ron." Ginny's face appeared above him. He felt the soft touch of her fingers cupping his cheeks as she leaned forward to press kisses to his pale skin. She pressed her face into his shoulder and let her tears soak through the hospital gown he was wearing. "We were so worried. We saw you get hit, then…then you didn't wake up and…and now Her…"

Ginny broke off in a sob and Harry's hand came to rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

Slowly Ron's arms came up to circle around his sister's waist and hug her comfortingly. He held onto Ginny in comfort a moment longer before he sought out Harry and found him, his eyes brimming with tears, a look of anguish on his cut and battered face.

Feeling Ron's eyes on him, Harry turned and forced the happiest smile he could muster onto his lips. "Welcome back, Ron." Harry stepped closer to the bed and waited for Ginny to release him before he enveloped his best mate, his brother, in a hug of utter relief. "You scared the hell out of us Ron. Don't you ever do that again." He pulled away, his hands still resting on his friend's shoulders. "My heart stopped in my chest when I saw you jump in front of Herm…"

"Hermione?" Ron physically perked up at the sound of his fiancé's voice. "Where is she?" He asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position to look down both sides of the hospital ward. Every single one of the beds was filled, but he couldn't see Hermione's bushy locks in any of them.

Harry met Ginny's eyes over the bed. They stared at each other for a moment, there eyes saying what there mouths could not. Harry wanted desperately to lie to his best friend and say that Hermione was just in another room and would come and see him as soon as she recovered, but he knew he couldn't. It would only hurt Ron more to lie to him. Even if it meant sparing him from the most unbearable pain Harry could even imagine.

Ron turned back to his best friend, his eyes wide with worry. He didn't know how he knew but he knew, in his gut, something was wrong. "Harry. Where is, Hermione?"

"Ron…" Harry's breath whooshed out of him in a rush. "The thing is…well you see…Hermione…"

"We don't know where she is, Ron." Ginny blurted out, stuffing her fist into her mouth after she said it as if it could pull the words back in and make it untrue.

"What?" Ron's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you _mean_ you don't know where she is?"

Ginny dashed her hand under her eyes, whipping away the pool of tears that gathered there. She took up her brother's hand and began to stroke it soothingly. "I don't know. One minute she was there cradling your head in her lap and then she was gone chasing after Malfoy, and now…we don't know. We can't find her. It's like she vanished into thin air."

Harry shook his head when Ron looked to him for help. "I'm sorry, mate. She went after him… I…I couldn't stop her. I've never seen her like that before." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry."

His eyes blazing with horror, anger and worry, Ron flung his blankets off and began to move his legs over the side of his bed. "Whoo, mate," Harry pushed him back down on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ron struggled against Harry's restraining hands. "I'm going to find, Hermione."

"No you're not." Ginny joined Harry's struggle to push Ron back down on the bed. "There are Aurors looking for her, Ron. Let them do their job."

"Harry, let me go." Ron's eyes pleaded with his. "I have to find her."

"Ron…"

The tall red head threw his friends hands off. "What happened? How could you let her go after him alone? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I couldn't stop her."

"Did you even try?"

"There was nothing I could do." Harry's eyes brimmed with tears. The pain he saw in Ron's face had to be ten fold what he was feeling himself. He slowly sat on the side of the bed, effectively blocking Ron on one side while Ginny sat and blocked him on the other. "When you collapsed from the spell Hermione went after Malfoy. We all thought you were dead."

"Hermione went frantic." Ginny jumped in. "I saw the whole thing. Nothing could have stopped her from going after him."

"Don't we have any idea happened?" Ron looked around like a lost child. "I mean what could have happened to her."

Harry shook his head. "We don't know. You've been out of it for four days." Harry let out a weary sigh. "Draco was caught yesterday. He went to Azkaban on some insane mission to free the Death Eaters and begin anew, or something. He was caught immediately and brought in for questioning. But he's not speaking. We know that he was the last one to see Hermione, but we don't know where that was, or what's happened to her since. And Malfoy's simply not talking."

"Well make him talk!"

"They can't." Harry's voice cracked as the tears he had been fighting finally broke and began to course down his cheeks. He ducked his head in embarrassment trying to hide his face from sight. "They tried everything they could think of. Virtrasurim, truthfulness charms, legilmency, everything. Nothing's worked." Harry lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No." Ron's heart squeezed painfully inside his chest, making it hard to breath. "No, not Hermione. This isn't possible. She pro…" He clutched at Harry's shirt. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

Ginny brushed a lock of Ron's hair out of his eyes. "The Ministry has people working on the case. We even have the Ministries from other countries sweeping their streets looking for her. Rane contacted me the other and let me know that she and the others are going to do everything in their power to help."

"They have to find her. I can't… I can't live without her again. I did that once. I can't. Not again."

"Ron…"

"No, Ginny…You don't understand. She's my life. She's the only thing in this world that makes me completely happy. She can't be gone." He looked to Harry, begging him with his eyes to make the pain go away. "She can't be gone." He said again, pleading with Harry to understand.

Harry nodded and wrapped Ron in a fierce hug. "I promise, Ron. I won't stop looking until we find her.

"But you said the Aurors were doing everything in their power."

"They are."

"Then what do you think we can do?"

"There is no one in this world who knows her better then we do. If anyone can find her we can."


	3. Jane Doe

Chapter 3: Jane Doe

The overhead lights were switched off, relieving the room of the persistently annoying buzz that accompanies neon lights. The only sound now was that of the soft puff of air escaping through half opened lips and the gentle beep of the machine that monitored the steady beat of the motionless girl's heart. The door to the hospital room slowly opened, displacing the darkness into the far corners. A head appeared around the side of the door and a nurse dressed primly in white uniform slipped through the portal.

Working efficiently she checked the still patients vitals making crisp, clean marks on her clipboard as she completed each step. Nurse Elizabeth Connolly, better known as Nurse Lizzie, smoothed the frizzled hair out of the young girls face by running her fingers through it. The heavy tresses had been shaved off long ago, the girls mass of hair was simply to difficult for the nurses to manage and so it had been removed. It was a weekly ritual for them now. Never before had they seen hair that grew as fast as this girl's did. She grazed a brown curl fondly with the tip of her finger. It looked like Jane was due for another haircut.

Making a final marking on her clipboard, Lizzie looked down at the sleeping patient with a wistful smile on her face. Jane Doe was such a sad case, she thought taking the forlorn seat next to her bed. The girl had been found in an abandon alley in an obscure town a short distance from the hospital. She had been brought in unconscious, alone with no form of ID on her. But was most strange was the way that most of her clothes had been singed away as if consumed by a fire but not a mark was on her skin. There had been no physical trauma to her body. No explanation for her unconscious state, and yet, here she was, months later still in a deep coma.

Lizzie settled into the chair, picking up Jane's lifeless hand. She felt so bad for the young girl. She couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen and she had no one in the entire world. Without identification they had no way of contacting her family or friends and no one had come looking for her. This girl had no one, no one except for the two babies growing inside her.

Lizzie sighed wistfully. Jane was a complete bafflement to her. Like a puzzle she needed to figure out. How could no one have come looking for her when she was obviously loved by someone? And why was it that she hadn't woken up? To Lizzie it almost seemed like something so horrible had happened to her that her brain refused to let her wake up. It had been five moths now since Jane had been brought to them and during that time Lizzie had come to care for her even though she had never spoken a word with her.

The door creaked open again and another nurse poked his head through the half open door and flipped on the light switch just inside. "Any changes?" He asked when he saw Lizzie sitting, as he often did, in the chair beside Jane's bed.

She shook her head sadly as he moved closer to the bed and looked down at the young patient. "No. Nothings changed." She stroked the young girls hands soothingly. "Not a flicker of life in her."

Nate, the other nurse, came and stood behind Lizzie's chair and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "No one's shown up?" He asked, continuing with what had become almost a daily routine for the two of them.

Again Lizzie shook her head. "No. It's strange," Her brows scrunched in thought as she turned in the chair to look up and back at him. "It's almost like she appeared out of no where. No one saw her go into the alley, the only saw her come out."

Nate pursed his lips in thought. "I think it's strange that the father hasn't come looking for her yet. You would think he would want to know where the mother of his children is."

"Who says he knows she's pregnant. She's five months which means it had to have happened right before it was found. We don't even know how she became pregnant."

"But we know it wasn't rape. We did the test and…"

"I know." Tenderly Lizzie reached up and rubbed Jane's slightly swollen stomach. "I just feel so bad for her. She should have family and friends here with her."

Nate smiled sadly, giving Lizzie's shoulder another squeeze. "Well, at least you're here for her."

Lizzie brushed another strand of hair out of the sleeping girl's eyes. "All I know is that human contact can make all the difference in the world sometimes. These chairs should be filled with loved ones, and she doesn't have any. So, I'll be here with her when ever I can."

"As will I. Don't forget me, sweet heart. I care about this girl just as much as you do."

Lizzie smiled as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I don't think I will ever be able to forget the _fabulous_ Nathan Shanks?"

"Bet your sweet ass you won't."

Lizzie chuckled despite herself. "Stop being such a Drama Queen."

"I am what I am, my dear, and nothings going to change that."

Lizzie rolled her eyes before focusing them back on the silent girl. Nate leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I'll sit with her while you finish your rounds."

The blond, curly haired nurse looked down at her watch than back at Nate with puzzlement. "I thought you didn't start for another hour. What are you doing in so early?"

"I knew you'd want someone to sit with her." Nate straightened to his full height. "I thought I'd do it for you."

Lizzie smiled her gratitude. "Thank you Nate." She gave Jane's hand one more squeeze before rising to her feet and flashing Nate her most grateful smile. No one else in the entire hospital seemed to understand her and Nate's connection to Jane Doe. They all thought they were a both bit barmy to be as attached as they were. But she couldn't help the connection she felt. At the door she looked back into the room one more time, and saw Nate sitting closer to Jane's bed, running his fingers through her hair like a father might his sick child. She smiled sadly. Yes, Nate felt it to. That feeling like this girl was someone special who need their help.

Lizzie slid though the door and let it swing silently back into place.

* * *

"All ways remember." Harry said to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"And where have you two been?" The fat lady asked concernedly, putting her hands on her rounded hips. "That young sister of yours has been running around frantic trying to find you both. And what is it that happened to you. You're all banged up and scratched."

Harry sighed heavily. "Will you please just let us in?"

The fat lady tisked as she swung open allowing Ron and Harry to step up into the common room. Both were bone weary and aggravated after the furious admonishment they had received from Professor McGonagall upon there return to the castle. And even that had followed a reprimand from Kingsley Shakelbolt and Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry didn't understand why he and Ron were being treated this way. Yes they had left school grounds following a lead they had wormed out of Tonks on Hermione's wearabouts. And yes, it had resulted in them ending up in the middle of a fray between the Death Eaters and the Aurors who were trying to take over the dark strong hold. But damn it, they had both had a hand in bringing down the darkest being wizard kind had ever seen. Not only that, but they were both seventeen, of legal age. If they didn't want to come back to the school no one could make them. Only one person had the power to do that and that person was Hermione.

The only reason why he and Ron were still at school and not devoting all their time and energy into finding Hermione was because deep down they both knew that there was nothing they could do for her right now, but most importantly, because they both knew how important graduating was to Hermione. She would have wanted them to finish, no matter what happened to her.

And so, they were both still attending Hogwarts, working harder then ever. It seemed in her absence Ron personified some of her more annoying qualities like an unhealthy desire to finish homework well before it was due. He had also taken onto his shoulders the joined responsibilities of Head Boy and Girl as Hermione was gone and out of respect for her and all that she had done for the school, no girl had taken her place. And on top of his new responsibilities and all the course work he was accomplishing, he still found time to attend quidditch practice. He played better then ever, even though Harry knew his heart really wasn't in it.

Everything Ron did now, Harry knew, was because Hermione would have wanted him to. It was truly heartbreaking to see how empty and alone Ron was without her. In the wake of his loss he had reverted back to a Ron similar to the one that had been with them for most of the last year. And yet this one was different.

Last year Ron blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong. But this year, now, Ron wasn't to blame. They caught the culprit who took Hermione away from them. They just couldn't find the girl who was causing them all heartache.

"Harry!" The sound of Ginny's voice calling him from across the common room snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts. He turned just in time to see a blur of red before he felt her gentle arms circle around his neck and her legs go around his waist in a protective fierce, protective hug. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked as she pulled his face in close and kissed every inch of it she could reach. "You and Ron disappeared, and I couldn't find you. I was so worried." She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes and saw the healed cut that ran the length of his cheek. "What happened?" Her legs slid free of his waist. When her feet touched the floor she stepped back and away from him so that she could better look him over. "Harry. Ron." She turned to include her brother in her assessment. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Heat rushed up Harry's face as he tried to look away, hiding what he knew would be a guilty expression.

"You went looking for her again, didn't you?" Ginny crossed her arms sternly in front of her chest, perfecting a stern, angry glare.

"Ginny…"

"You can't keep doing this. What if something had happened to either of you today?"

"Ginny, were fine. Look," Harry held out his arms. "No harm done."

"No harm done? Have you looked at yourselves?" she screeched. "You're bruised and bloody. You ran into Death Eater's didn't you? Do you have a death wish, Harry? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Harry reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to stop looking for her."

"I know that." Tearfully she stepped into Harry's arms and placed her tear stained cheek into his shoulder. "And I wouldn't want you too. But every time you disappear like that it scares me. It wouldn't be so hard if I could come with you."

"No." Harry's arms dropped from around her. "Out of the question." He made a slashing motion as he took a step back.

"Harry…"

"No. It's not going to happen."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She jabbed him angrily in the chest with one of her slender fingers. "I was there in the last battler wasn't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"And I made it through without a scrape, didn't I?"

"That's not the point…"

"So why do you think I am incapable of handling myself now?"

"I never said you were incapable of anything."

"But you've implied it. Every time you and Ron have snuck out of the castle without me you are letting me know that you don't think I am capable of taking care of myself."

"That is not why I don't want you with us." Harry's face darkened with his rising anger and agitation.

"So you admit it!"

"Ginny…"

"What is it, Harry? Why don't you want me to come with? You don't think I can handle it, do you?"

"No!"

"No you do or no you don't?"

"Ginny! I can't loose you too!" Harry shocked her into silence. He placed his hands on either side of her face and drew it in until their foreheads were touching. "I can't, Gin. I can't loose you too. I don't think I'd survive."

Ron watched the entire exchange with a heavy heart. Harry and Ginny reminded him so much of himself and Hermione that it made his heart hurt. This wasn't easy for him. He hadn't expected his best mate and his little sister to fall for each other, but somehow, when he wasn't looking, they did. And now he was forced to push aside his big brother, over protectiveness and pretend like he was all right with them being together.

He watched the way that they held tight to each other, clinging like their lives depended on it and suddenly he understood. Harry and Ginny felt for each other they way he felt for Hermione. All that other stuff, Ginny being too young, Harry always being in danger, all of it, didn't matter in the end. All that mattered was that they loved each other. And in that moment he knew he didn't want his best mate and his little sister to make the same mistake that he did.

"Harry," his black haired friend started at the sound of his name, having forgotten that he and Ginny were not alone.

Reluctantly he let go of Ginny and turned to face his friend, readying for the angry tirade he knew was coming. He was floored into unresponsiveness when instead Ron took several steps forward and placed a hand on both his and Ginny's shoulder and turned them to face each other.

"Don't worry about tomorrow." He said. "Savor every day, savor each other, for all its worth. Because the truth is, you never know when it's going to end. When something is going to take one of you away." He stepped back leaving the two to stare at him in utter disbelief. "I know what regret feels like. I don't want you two to ever know what that feels like."

He gave Harry a gentle nudge toward Ginny before he turned and strode toward the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Head's sweet that he had once shared with Hermione.

"What was that?" Harry asked when the portrait swung closed.

"I think," Ginny rapped her arms around Harry's waist from the back, resting her head on his shoulder. "that that was his way of giving us his blessing."

"No… you think?"

"Yeah." Ginny chuckled. "I think."


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4: Waking up.

The room was dark. The only light came from a lamp switched on low, sitting on the table in the corner. If anyone had been in the room, for no one but the comatose patient was, they wouldn't have noticed the change in blip of the heart monitor. It started slow. Each blip coming a little sooner then the one before it. The breath of the girl lying in the bed grew heavier as she took great gulps of air, as if her lungs were hungry for it. Sweat broke out on her brow and her body began to shake. And still her heart rate quickened until it sounded like a maddening thing.

The door to the room flew open and Lizzie Connolly rushed in. She saw her patient shaking wildly on the bed and hit the button near the door, calling for assistances. She rushed to Jane Doe's bed and checked the heart monitor. It was going mad. Working quickly she went over the chart and the readouts, looking for something to explain what was wrong.

The girl let out a shuttered gasp, her body shaking horribly. Lizzie dropped the chart she held as the young girl arched off the bed, her body bowing, pushing her stomach toward the ceiling. Her lips parted and an agonized scream filled the room.

The door burst open and a doctor with blond hair so pale it almost looked white rushed into the room followed quickly by Nate whose eyes were wide with concern. The young Jane Doe was still screaming, a horrible, gut wrenching scream causing Nate to cringe at the sound of it. "Lizzie! What happened?"

"I don't know." She fumbled to retrieve the papers she had dropped on the ground. "I can't find an explanation…"

The doctor rushed forward, took the papers from Lizzie's hands and proceeded to flip through it frantically. "There has to be something."

The screams ceased but Jane Doe continued to thrash fitfully on the bed. Lizzie reached down and took her hand comfortingly.

The doctor handed the papers off to Nate and was just reaching to check her vitals when she went suddenly still. Lizzie and Nate caught each others eyes across the room.

The fog that had hung like a thick blanket over her mind lifted. Her lips parted and her lungs expanded drawing in a painful gasp. Her lids sprung open and her panic increased. She couldn't see. There was a white haze in front of her eyes. She could feel the hand griping hers and her fingers tightened on it. She could feel her head growing dizzy and knew that she was taking breaths to quickly. She tried to slow her breathing and was able to when her vision began to clear. She could see three faces swim in and out of focus above her. She blinked rapidly and her sight cleared enough for her to make out features.

Her large, brown eyes darted wildly from face to face before settling on the face right about her. She felt a sudden wave of fear sweep over her body at the sight of him. The heart rate monitor went mad as her heart beat accelerated.

"Get away from me!" She tried to scream but her battered throat only allowed it to come out in a croak. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Please calm down." Lizzie put a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder. "We're not going to hurt you."

The large brown eyes snapped to Lizzie's pale blues ones. "Please help me. Don't let him hurt me."

Realizing that he was causing the woman in the bed added distress the doctor stepped away and nodded to Nate who was ready with a syringe. With Lizzie's help he was able to hold the girls arm still long enough to administer the small dose. Within seconds she ceased struggling and her body relaxed into the bed.

Lizzie looked down at their patient with an appraising eye. "I've never heard of this happening to a comatose patient before. Have you ever seen a heart rate spike that high that fast before.

"No. I don't believe I have." Doctor Viscose made several marks on the patients chart. "Taking into account that our Jane Doe seemed disturbed by my appearance, I think I will ask Doctor Ledger to take over her care. She might be more comfortable in a woman's hand."

"Yes Doctor."

Doctor Viscose hung Jane Doe's chart back in its place at the foot of her bed. "I also think it would be best if one of you stay here until she wakes up. I believe it might alleviate some off her anxiety if there is a familiar face here when she awakens."

"I have four more patients before I'm off."

"I'll do it." Lizzie offered. "That is of course, if the other nurses can spare me."

"I'll make a stop at the nurses' station and explain the situation. I'm sure they won't mind releasing you for a few hours." Viscose assured. "I'll find Doctor Ledger then and inform her of the situation. When I'm finished with that I'll make a call up to the maternity ward and have them send down someone to check on the babies, make sure they weren't harmed during her episode. Thank you for staying with her, Lizzie. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, Devin. I really don't mind."

"Excellent. I'll go speak with Doctor Ledger then."

Devin Viscose left the room, leaving behind an unusually silent Lizzie and Nate. Together the two nurses looked down at the still patient and felt a swell of protectiveness rise inside them.

"Look at her." Nate chuckled as he leaned in close. "She's still trying to fight the affects of the drugs."

Indeed she way. Her eyes would drift close but as soon as her lashes grazed her cheeks she would force them back open. Her eyes drifted close one last time and though she struggled to reopen them they remained closed.

"You know Lizzie, I think I'm going to like her. She has a stubborn streak in her, I'm telling you."

Lizzie smiled as she took the seat next to the bed. "Good. She's going to need it."

Nate took the few steps that brought him behind her chair. He leaned over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll stop back in before I head home. Is there anything you want for dinner? It's my night to cook."

"No." She shook her head absently. "Anything you make will be fine."

She felt the pressure of his hand on her shoulder one last time before he walked to the door and disappeared with a quiet swish. Lizzie settled into her chair and picked up the lone magazine sitting on the night stand. She flipped to the first page before she looked back at the brown haired girl. "Welcome back, Jane." She whispered, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

Night had fallen, cloaking the world in its comforting darkness. Lizzie had abandoned her magazine long ago in favor of the television. She was watching a cheep documentary on teenage drinking. It wasn't the most fascinating of subjects but when there were only five channels to choose from, your options were limited.

When she couldn't bear the program a moment longer she flipped to the nightly news in time to see a toothy blond with perfectly manicured hair give the weather forecast for the next five days. Clear skies and sunshine to round off the week.

The image on the screen had just returned to the two anchors sitting behind their big, fancy desk when a soft groan escaped the lips of the girl in the bed. Lizzie hit the power button and managed to both turn and get to her feet at the same time and was at the bead in moments.

Jane Doe's large brown eyes blinked twice before darting about the room in panic. Lizzie moved in closer and leaned slightly over the bed so that she was in the young girl's line of vision. She placed a hand on her shoulder hoping it would have a calming affect as well as attract her attention without startling her. Jane Doe's eyes snapped to the nurse and found her smiling warmly down at her. "Welcome back."

The frightened girl stared up at her with terrified eyes. "Where am I? What's going on?" Her throat was dry and soar from disuse and the effort of speaking brought tears of pin to her eyes.

"You're in the hospital, dear." Lizzie answered as she retrieved a closed mug of cold water from the lap table pushed to the end of her bed. "Hear." She lowered the cup so the straw protruding from the top was near her lips. "It'll help sooth your throat."

The brown eyed girl closed her lips around the straw and took three great pulls of the clear cool liquid.

"That should be enough." Lizzie pulled the mug away. "You don't want to drink too much. It will make you sick."

"Thank you." The girl whispered, minding the tenderness in her throat. "You said I was in the hospital?" Lizzie nodded her affirmation. "Yes," sensing the girl's anxiety she took up her hand and sat on the side of her bed so that she was facing her. "You've been in a coma for the past six months."

"Six months." Her eyes widened with first shock then understanding. "No wonder I can't move."

"Yes, exactly. Your muscles are suffering from a severe case of atrophy. It will take extensive physical therapy to rebuild your strength and get your muscles back in working order."

"What happened?" Her voice was still painfully soft and raspy.

"We don't know." Lizzie gave the girls hand a squeeze. "When you were brought here you were already in the coma. We've been unable to identify the cause."

"I don't understand."

"We did many scans and could find no sign of brain trauma. In fact there was no sign of trauma anywhere on your body. Your clothes were singed and black but there were no burn marks. No bumps, or scrapes or blemishes. You had every appearance of being a perfectly healthy girl who would wake up from a very deep sleep any moment."

"Can you tell me how I was found?"

"You were found in a deserted alley a few towns from here."

"And you said I had been here six months?"

"Yes."

"And how far along am I?"

Lizzie's eyes widened with surprise at how calm and collectedly the young girl had stated the question. "Six months. Roughly. There is no way to know for sure."

Tears glistened in the dark brown eyes. "Was I…"

"No." Lizzie jumped in, cutting her off in her haste to assure her. "That was one of the firs things we checked for. You were not raped."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

The girl with short frizzy hair bit her lower lip. "All right. Now can you tell me who I am?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

A burst of pride surged in her chest and the courage and strength the girl was showing. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. When you were brought in there was no form of identification on you. No pictures or library cards or letters. Nothing that could give us a clue as to your identity. We even sent the police back to the alley where you had been found to search for a dropped wallet or bag. But there wasn't anything there."

The brown eyed girl took a deep, shaky breath, pressing her lips together. "Hasn't anyone come looking for me?"

"No dear. I have been searching the papers every day since you arrived looking for a missing person's report that matched your description. We've brought in at least five people to identify you, but none of them were successful."

"Could you help me? I wish to sit up."

"Of course." Lizzie stood and picked up the remote attached to the bed. She pressed down on the proper button and the top half of the bed began to tilt up, lifting her into a sitting position. Next the blond nurse hurried to the storage cabinet and brought back another thick pillow and placed it gingerly behind the young girls back. "There is that better?"

The young girl didn't answer. She was staring down at her stomach with wide, teary eyes. "How am I going to do this? How can anyone expect me to take care of a baby when I can't even take care of myself?"

"Not one, dear. Two."

"Two what?"

"Two babies."

"Twins?" Her eyes snapped up to Nurse Lizzie. "How old am I?"

"At an estimate, seventeen, eighteen, at the most nineteen."

"So, eighteen? How could I have been so careless? I'm far too young to be a mother."

"Relax, dear. You don't want to upset yourself."

"I'm sorry. This is just so much to take in."

"Don't apologize. If I was in your position I would be railing at the world."

"Do you know what my prognosis is? Will I ever get my memory back?"

"I can't answer that. I'm not a doctor. All I can tell you is Doctor Ledger, the doctor who will be overseeing your care from now on, was in here earlier and she told me she had been in touch with a specialist in London who would be making his way out here later in the week. You can ask him all the questions you want and hopefully he'll be able to answer to your satisfaction."

"All right. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course you can. Though I can't guarantee I'll have an answer."

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Connolly. But everyone calls me Lizzie."

"Thank you, Lizzie. I appreciate everything you've done for me, including, I hope, handing me the remote."

"What do you want with it?" Lizzie asked putting it in her hand.

"Baby steps." She explained simply concentrating on the remote and her thumb which was sitting unmoving over the buttons. "If I'm going to have two babies in three months time, then I want to be able to hold them in my arms." Her concentration never left the remote in her hand all the while she spoke. Intrigues, Lizzie focused her gave on the remote as well and willed with all her might that something would happen.

An eternity seemed to pass before there was the slightest quiver in her thumb. A weak smile spread across her lips as she forced the thumb to move down and the power button retracted into the unit causing the screen to blink into life. "I did it."

Lizzie laughed with astonishment. "I can't believe it." She slowly sank onto the foot of the bed. "It pains me to say this but, Nate was right. You do have a stubborn streak in you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we."

Lizzie glanced down at the watch strapped around her wrist. "Would you look at that? My shift was over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't make you late for anything, did I?"

"No. Just dinner with my roommate. Speaking of which," Lizzie rose to her feet, bustling about the room and putting it back to order "Another nurse should be in shortly to help you with your meal. But I must warn you, your stomach is small. You haven't eaten solid food in six months. So, until your are eating proper portions again you'll remain hooked to this IV."

"I understand."

"I have the morning shift starting tomorrow. I'll be back to see you then."

"Lizzie!" The girl called just as the nurse was about to leave. "Thank you, for being so kind to me."

Lizzie smiled back at her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Not a half hour later, Lizzie was descending the steps of the bus and alighting on the corner of her street. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and strode the few blocks to her front door.

Sighing heavily when she found the door locked, she pulled her large purse off her shoulder and began rifling through her bag looking for her keys. Her fingers had just grazed the cool metal when the door was flung open and a large hand reached out and pulled her through the portal.


	5. Getting to Know You

Chapter 5: Getting to know you.

It was early morning. The sun had not yet risen but the birds were awake, greeting the morning with their most jubilant voices. It was the chorus of birds outside her half open window that had roused her from her deep sleep. Jane Doe glared angrily at her window while cursing the birds. There had to be a more dignified way to wake then to have a pack of birds hollering outside your window.

After almost half an hour of trying to fall back to sleep and finding the attempt futile, Jane Doe began the struggle to find the remote lying on the bed near her hand.

Doctor Ledger told her daily that she was a medical miracle. To have mobility in any one of her limbs after such a short time was unheard of. But Jane Doe was stubborn, as she soon came to realize. Every day for the past week she had worked herself until she was weary with exhaustion. And it hurt. The pain was almost unbearable, but still she persisted. She wanted out of the hospital as soon as possible. And the only way that was possible was by proving that she could take care of herself.

She lifted her arm painfully off the bed and began to move it stiffly at her side searching until her fingers grazed the smooth, plastic end of the remote. She wiggled her fingers as she struggled to inch the remote closer to the palm of her hand.

After a great deal of effort and several curses on her part, the remote had moved far enough for her to wrap her fingers around it. She slid her thumb over the surface until she found the button that would raise the bed into a sitting position. Slowly the air started to pump and the metal began to slide and her head rose higher and higher until she was high enough to see the television. She found the appropriate button and the television buzzed to life and the face of toothy anchorman appeared out of the blackness.

Jane Doe sighed with contentment and brought her hand back down to rest on the bed. The early morning news was exactly what she needed. She couldn't remember anything about her life, including the current events. It was a futile attempt, she knew, but she hopped that perhaps a story might trigger a random memory. Anything would be welcome at the moment, even if it was something as obscure as eating a salad on the beach on a warm summer day. She just wanted to remember…well…anything.

There was a soft knock on the door to her left, and in the time it took her to turn her head the door had opened and a man with jet black hair, combed back stylishly, stepped into the room. "I was doing my rounds and I saw that you were awake." He took several steps into the room.

Jane Doe narrowed her eyes on him. "I know you." Her eyes scrunched as she tried to place his image. "I know," she relaxed when her brain made the connection. "You were here with Lizzie the day I woke up. You're Nate, right? Nathan Shanks? She talks about you all the time."

"Does she?" Nate beamed with pride. "Well I'm glad to hear it." He strode confidently to the chair placed by her bed and took it. "I have a few minutes before my shift ends and I thought you might want someone to talk to, so here I am. If that's all right?"

"Of course that's all right. In fact, that sounds lovely." Jane Doe smiled. "I love it when Lizzie comes to visit. My days get really long when all I can do is lie here in this bed. Her visits break up the monotony of my day. But I admit, I was craving the conversation of someone new."

Nate chuckled merrily as he moved the seat closer to the bed. "How are you feeling today, honey?"

The girl shrugged her dainty shoulders, "A little weak. A little lost. Nothing new really."

"I was talking to Lizzie yesterday and she told me that Doctor Ledger said you were progressing quickly. You haven't even started your therapy and already you can move your arm."

"My arm?" she gasped in mock surprise. "You don't say."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"No, no." she assured him. "I am. Its just…well, I hoped to be farther then this."

"Jane, you just came out of a six month coma. You can't expect to regain full mobility in a few days."

The curly haired girl rolled her large brown eyes. "That's what Lizzie keeps telling me."

"Bet you don't believe her, do you?"

Jane Doe smiled bashfully. "How could you tell?" She chuckled softly. "I know. You're about to tell me that I am being terribly thick headed and stubborn, but I can't help it. I don't know for certain, but I have this feeling that I've always been that way. Do you suppose that could be true?"

"Jane, sweat heart," he laughed, remembering the way she had fought the sedative. "I'm positive you were."

"Nate?" she looked up at him through timid eyes.

"Yes, Sugar."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I've been meaning to ask Lizzie, but…why do you keep calling me Jane?"

"I'm sorry. Does that bother you?"

"No. I just want to know why."

"That's simple enough to answer. You were an unidentified patient. When that happens we call the males John Doe and the females Jane Doe. You've been referred to as Jane Doe for so long I guess we don't know what else to call you."

"Jane." She tested the name. "I guess I can live with that."

Nate pursed his lips "No, no, no. Jane is far to plain a name for you, my dear." He stared deep into her eyes. "You need a more exotic name than that."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmm…Do you remember reading any Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare?" the young girl scrunched her eyes in thought. "Yes. I'm certain I have."

"I read this name once on one of his plays and I always like it. How about Hermia?" He suggested. "It's different, almost exotic, but not quiet."

"Hermia," she bit her lip as she considered his suggestion. "I like that. I think…it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, dear."

The newly christened Hermia blushed sweetly. "You don't have to flatter me."

Nate flashed her his most disarming smile. "Honey, I don't flatter anyone." He tilted his head forward. "I only ever tell the truth."

Hermia broke into the first real smile he had ever seen on her lips and the affect was devastating. Her entire face lit up and her eyes seemed to glow with an intense inner warmth. "You're very sweat."

Nate brushed away her compliment. "Forget about it, sweet heart. Now," he stood up and sat on the bed next to her. "Let's get back to talking about you."

Hermia snorted with indignation. "How can we talk about me when I don't remember anything about me?"

"Let's start with something you do know then. You're going to have twins. Have you been told what they are?"

"No. And I don't want to know either."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow with intrigue. "With the twenty questions you're been firing at Lizzie all week I would have thought that would have been one of the first ones you would have asked."

"No." Hermia shook her head. "If I'm going to put my time in carrying these babies and have to go through the pain of bringing them into the world, I want there to be something to look forward to in the end."

"Have you considered any baby names?"

"Good heavens, no. Right now I just want to concentrate on getting out of this bed."

"You know, I thought you might." He patted her hand affectionately with his. "Which is why I've decided that I'm going to spend all of my spare time helping you reach that goal. I've talked to your physical therapist already, and he gave me suggestions on things we can do together that will help build up your strength."

Hermia stared at him a moment in astonishment. "Why are you being so nice to me? You and Lizzie both. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty. Why?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know." He tucked one of her loose strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "There's just something about you. Both Lizzie and I felt it."

"Let me get this straight. You're going to help me simply because of a feeling you had?"

"I know," he shook his head almost as if he didn't believe himself. "It sounds mental, doesn't it?"

"Just a little bit."

"It's strange," Nate retook his hold on her hand, placing their clasped fingers comfortably in his lap. "But the moment Lizzie and I saw you we felt this…connection. We've both tried to shake it, but it's been no use. I need to helpyou."

"So what does that make you? My guardian angel?"

Nate's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Guardian _angle_? I don't think I've ever been described as an angle before."

"You've been nothing but an angle to me."

"Oh, don't worry. As soon as we have you up and out of this bed you'll see a whole different side of me."

"I don't know if I can handle that."

"Don't worry. You will."

"Lizzie!" Nate called out happily at hearing his best friend's voice. "What are you doing here?" He tilted his face to the side, accepting the kiss on his cheek Lizzie was bending down to give him. "You're not on for another two hours."

"Couldn't sleep. So what are you two talking about?"

"Plenty." Nate straightened his back and tilted his head in an innocent pose. "Did you know I'm an angle?"

"An angle?" She widened her eyes exaggeratedly. "Really?"

"Yes. We both are."

"Says who?"

"Hermia, here. She told me so right before you came in."

"Hermia?" Lizzie glanced skeptically at Nate. "Is this an amazing and joyous coincidence or did Nathan browbeat you into taking the name."

"I think it's a very beautiful name." Hermia defended.

"So in other words its Nathan's doing." Lizzie shook her head as she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down as was her costume. She opened her bag and pulled out a square box. "I thought you might be sick of hospital food and in need of a little treat. She pulled the lid off and offered Hermia first choice of the wide selection of chocolate she had in side. "Have a chocolate."

She lowered the box so that it was easier for Hermia to reach inside. She took up the first chocolate her fingers grazed and after some effort was able to bring it to her lips.

"Very good." Lizzie beamed. "That took less time then the carrot did yesterday."

"I told you Lizzie, I want to be out of here by the end of the month."

"Ja…Hermia," Lizzie caught herself as she set the box down. "I know your progressing quickly, but I don't think you'll be ready to leave the hospital in a month."

"Two months then. I won't stand for anymore."

"Honey," Nate drawled, "right now you can't stand at all."

"Nathan Shanks! That was uncalled for."

"No, it's all right." Hermia assured them with a chuckle in her voice. "He's right. I can't stand at all. But that doesn't change anything. I have to get out of here."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this Hermia? Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"Nathan." Lizzie hissed at him but he ignored her continuing to drive home his point. "You have no memory. No foreseeable skills. No friends, no family and two little…babies on the way. You have no home to go back to and no idea where to go from here. Why is it so important that you leave?"

"Because." She said through gritted teeth.

"Because why?"

"Nathan! Stop it!" Lizzie ordered when she saw the tears in the young girl's eyes.

"Because, I feel so helpless." She looked up at them with eyes pleading for understanding. "I hate not being able to do things for myself. I hate that I am stuck in this bed. That I have no control over my body. I need someone else to help me eat, help me bathe, help me dress, go to the bathroom. I can't do a thing for myself. And I hate it. I hate depending on someone else to do for me what I should be able to do myself. I hate that I'm confined to this bed. And I hate how the only thing I have to do to pass my time is watch television. There are so many other things I could be doing if I wasn't confined to this bed, but I can't because I'm stuck here. It wouldn't be so bad if I had something productive to do, but I have nothing. I don't even have a book to read. I…"

"Do you like to read?"

"What?" Hermia was taken aback by Lizzie's abrupt question.

"Do you like to read?"

"I…" she had to seriously contemplate the answer. "I don't know."

"If you want, I can bring some books from home for you to read. I have plenty. What do you like?"

"I don't know. Anything would be welcome at this point."

"Then I'll bring you some books tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be a burden to you."

Lizzie was barley able to restrain from laughing aloud when she saw the longing in her young friend's eyes. "It's really no trouble at all. Here," she picked up the box and held it out once again. "Have a chocolate. It always makes me feel better."


	6. Graduation

Chapter 6: Graduation

The Great Hall was filled to capacity for the first times since the final battle. But this time, unlike the last, the mass of witches and wizards were there to celebrate. Another class of students had made it to their Graduation and were ready to join the wizarding community as fully grown, fully trained adults.

Every one there was decked out in their best robes. The hall was a sea of color as all the graduating seventh years were dressed in new robes of their house color. The front third of the hall was devoted entirely to the graduates. The students sat amongst their friends in their houses, the Ravenclaws, dressed in their dark blue, sat in the first few rows on the left hand side, the Slytherins dressed in emerald green in the next few behind them. The cheerfully clad Hufflepuffs in yellow were across from them and Gryffindor in their bright scarlet in the front on the right.

The great hall was an uproar of sound, all the students and their parents talking cheerfully as they waited for the ceremony to start. Only here and there amongst the crowd were small gatherings of subdued students. For some, it was all to clear that there were some missing from their ranks. Anyone who had lost a friend or a loved one was solemn and contemplative.

A group of Hufflepuffs hovered close together. They were remembering Susan Bones who had died earlier in the year when Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmead. Thankfully she was the first and only of their seventh year friends to loose their life to the war. Many of them had been severely hurt, some with ailments that would be with them for the rest of their life, but they would go on.

The Ravenclaws weren't as lucky. They had lost five of their classmates in the final confrontation including Ron's date to Yule Ball fourth year, Padma Patil, the twin sister of Parvati. The Slytherins had lost no one. And amongst the Gryffindor seventh years only one was missing.

Harry and Ron sat in the middle of the friends. Neville was to Harry's right, Seamus and Dean to Ron's left, and the two best mates next to each other. For the two friends, today had been the worst day for them since the day it happened. Hermione had looked forward to Graduation more then anyone they knew. When they weren't discussing Voldemort, spells and tactics for the war, she was talking about graduation and what she would do after. To know that she would never make it to that day was disheartening for them all.

Harry glanced over at his best mate out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about Ron. As Head Boy it was his duty to deliver one of the final addresses to the class and Harry knew for a fact that he was incredibly nervous, and was trying his hardest not to let on.

He supposed what made it worse for Ron was that Hermione was suppose to make the other address, and now that she wasn't here a other would be giving it for her. Harry couldn't help but feel thankful that Ron hadn't been told who that person was. He knew from experience that his friend had a hard time with the idea of anyone trying to take Hermione's place. He had proven that last year when she and Rane Voitekh had participated in a school exchange.

Harry watched as Ron reached into his front pocket once again and pulled out his note. He had been doing this for days now. Checking and rechecking his address to make sure it was right. Harry hadn't even heard it yet. So in a way he was just as nervous for his friend. Ron had gotten better in confidence over the past few years, but there were still times when his nerves got to him and Harry didn't want this to be one of them.

"You'll do great, Ron." Harry was surprise to hear Seamus try and assure him.

"Yeah," he heard Dean chime in. "Don't worry. You've had this memorized for weeks."

"I'm not worried." Ron said calmly. "I'm just…"

"Hermione'd be proud of you." Harry leaned back as Neville leaned forward to try and talk around him. "You know she would."

"Yeah," he nodded, casting a small smile of assurance at his friend. "I know."H

"Just remember that and you'll do fine."

Harry felt a swell of pride in his heart. He had never really been that close to his three other dormmates, but in the few months following the end of the war, they had bonded together like Harry never would have expected. No, he wouldn't consider the three of them his best friends, but he was certain now that once they left Hogwarts they would still meet at The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron for a pint every once in a while.

Harry had just opened his mouth to offer his own assurance when the door leading of the dais in the Great Hall opened and all the professors they had had over the past seven years began to file out and take their seats across the length of the raised platform. Dumbledore in robes of the softest blue with moons and stars stitched around the hem, collar and sleeves in silver metallic thread, was the last to step out.

The crowd had fallen silent by this time and Dumbledore was able to step up to the front of the dais and speak, without any means for amplifying, and was heard with perfect clarity.

"Today, is a very special day." He began. "Today is the day that the young people we see before us," he indicated the students decked out in their house colors sitting before them, "officially join the wizarding community as fully grown, fully trained witches and wizards. These students have faced seven of the most trying years any of our students have ever had to face in the past. And I am thrilled to say that I am exceedingly proud of each and everyone of the adults I see sitting before me for the strength, integrity and moral character they have been able to preserve during these trying times. I believe that each and everyone of you have the strength, courage and mean within you to change the world for the better and I am confident that you will do so. It has truly been a pleasure to have you had you here with us these past seven years. Go my young friends, go out and make your mark on the world. You're ready."

Dumbledore stepped back and immediately the room was filled with the thunder of applauses. His words hadn't been that complicated or great but every student knew that they had come from the heart and Dumbledore was never a man to say something he didn't mean, so his simple but heartfelt words meant the world.

When the clapping began to die down McGonagall rose to her feet and took Dumbledore's place at the front of the room. She waited a moment for the silence to be complete before she began, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you our Head Boy for this year. I have had the privilege of having this student in my own house and thus having the pleasure of watching him grow over the past seven years. And I am being honest when I say that despite the scraps I've watched him get in to time and time again, it was always a pleasure having him around." She held out her hand in Ron's direction. "Ronald Weasley."

Ron hesitated a moment when the crowd began to clap at the sound of his name and it took a nudge from Harry in his side to get him moving. He rose awkwardly to his feet and had to shimmy carefully to the side to get out into the isle so that he would not tread on anyone's feet. When he stepped up onto the dais McGonagall reached out and took his hand firmly, giving it a solid shake. She smiled affectionately at him as she stepped back and it had a calming affect on his nerves more then any of his friends assurance could.

"Thank you, Professor." He nodded politely to her before he turned to the crowd. "And thank you to all out guests for being here today. This is a very important day for all of us and it means a great deal to have you all here." Harry watched as his friends hand reached for his pocket and stopped. To those who didn't know Ron like Harry did they would have thought he had frozen in fear, but Harry saw the tell tale look on his face that Harry knew meant he was thinking. Finally he looked back up at the crowd, straightening his chin, and let his hand fall away from his pocket, the notes still tucked safely inside.

"What is he doing?" He heard Seamus hiss to his right.

"I have no idea." Dean muttered back, his own voice laced with concern.

Ron took a calming breath and when he felt that he was ready he began, "A few months ago Professor McGonagall came to me and told me that as Head Boy it was one of my duties to give a final address to our graduating class. I immediately began to put together a speech I knew my friend Hermione would be proud of. It was filled with words of inspiration out of a planner she had given me several years ago for Christmas. But as I was sitting here before the ceremony began I was thinking about her and the time I spent here, that we all spent here, and I knew what I had prepared wasn't right. So I thought instead I would try speaking from my heart.

"As many of you know I am the sixth Weasley son to pass through this school. That's a hard legacy to live up to. All my brothers before me were special, or did something great. I am not the responsible thrill seeker like Bill, the first Head Boy in our family. I'm not the great Quidditch player Charlie was, or as smart and ambitious as Percy, who knew at age six that he wanted to be Minister for Magic. Nor am I the clever, successful, pranksters that Fred and George turned out to be. I will never be as famous as my best friend Harry, or as intelligent as Hermione. I will never be great like these people. I'm nothing special. I don't excel at any one thing and I never will. But I have learned a few things that I hope I can pass on to you.

"First, don't hold onto grudges. What ever caused them might seem important when it happens, but in the end it never is. All that matters is you have lost time being angry that you can never get back. Time that could have been better spent being friends.

"Second, never be afraid to stand up for what you believe in. It might cause you a mild case of vomiting slugs." a soft ripple of laughter passed over the crowd. There weren't many who hadn't heard of Ron's accident second year. Ron chuckled himself before continuing. "Better to vomit slugs then let an unjustness pass, I always say.

"Third, always try to be the best friend that you can be. True friends are the brothers and sisters fate couldn't give us by birth. Be loyal, be true and be there whenever your friend needs you. You have a whole support system outside your family, don't be afraid to use it.

And four, love is a gift. Don't be afraid to love with your whole heart and to fight to keep the one you love. Don't let a day pass without telling that person 'I love you' because you never know when that day will be the last. Love like you'll die tomorrow and be true to your heart. At the end of a life you'll never be sorry you loved too much, only that you didn't love enough.

"But, if you can leave here with nothing else I want it to be pride. Pride of what each and every one of us has accomplished. The night before the battle here on the school grounds Hermione told me something, something I'm sure she got out of that mad book of her _Hogwarts: A History_." He felt a soft twinge in his heart.HeHeHe "Never before had a battle been waged here on school grounds and never before have students been asked to fight. We are the first, and Merlin helps us, the last. And look what we have accomplished. Every single one of us here helped in the down fall of the darkside. The Death Eaters are defeated, the Aurors are working on rounding up the last of them. And the most evil being known in our world was defeated. We've survived. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We can grow old, fall in love, raise families without fear that Voldemort," a great shudder went through the crowd, "will rise again. And we can say his name without fear. He's not coming back. Not this time. We've fought too hard and lost too many. People who will always remain close to our hearts. Susan Bones of Hufflepuff;" he nodded in acknowledgment to the students in yellow, "Sierra Dell, Gilbert Heathcliff, John Chase, Erik Rufalow, and Padma Patill of Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." He paused a moment then said in a soft voice. "Let us never forget them.

"We've accomplished more then any other class to ever pass though these walls. We've dealt with a troll in the dungeon, a basilisk attacking the students of the school, the supposed threat of Sirius Black, the real danger of the Dementors, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the loss of a class mate, the likes of Dolores Umbridge, attacks on our homes and an attack on our school. We faced each and every one of these incidents with courage and our heads held high. No one could have asked for more. Let the world remember this class as the bravest and the smartest to ever gradate."

Ron blinked several times as he looked out over the crowd. His eyes were not the only ones misty with tears. Parvati was leaning into Lavender's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. There was not a dry eye amongst the Ravenclaws who were all remembering there lost friends.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized. "I didn't mean to bring you all down. I just…" He stopped and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to try again. "Ten years from now when we meet in a pub we'll have many happy things to remember." He offered. "Like how we all once watched the famous Harry Potter swallow a snitch." There were a few odd chuckles in the crowd. "Not to mention all the joy Lockhart brought us second year when he released a pack of Cornish Pixies on us." Seamus Finnegan snorted with laughter as he relived the scene in his mind. His burst of laughter seemed to break the tension as others who were there began to chuckle with him. "Or the fiasco he made of Valentines day." Harry reddened with the memory of being tackled by a cupid. "Let us never forget what kind of fools we made of ourselves trying to find partners for the Yule Ball." A slightly vindictive smile spread across his face. "I personally will never forget, for the rest of my life the image of Draco Malfoy, the great bouncing ferret, bounding through the hall." Nearly the entire assembly laughed at the memory of that one. "And just think, someday our children will come home from Hogwarts and tell us that there is a bit of roped off swamp in the fifth floor corridor and we'll be able to tell them why." Ron smiled out over his audience. "Let's not let the sadness of the past few months mar the memories we've had here. I think its time to celebrate. To live life to its fullest." He turned back to the teachers and nodded his head respectfully. "Thank you, from all of us, for helping turn us into the bright, upstanding people we've grown up to be." When he received a reciprocating nod from Dumbledore he turned on his heal and walked back to his seat. The minute he sat down Harry gave his shoulder a comforting pat and a reassuring smile.

"That was excellent, Ron."

"Thanks."

Both boys returned their focus to the front of the hall where they saw Dumbledore rising to his feet. "At this time our Head Girl would normally say her goodbye to the class. Tragically, we lost our Head Girl in January. Out of respect for her and the others who were lost this year I ask for a moment of silence." Dumbledore laced his fingers and lowered his head, leading those gathered in a moment of silence.

Ron closed his eyes and saw Hermione's smiling face in front of his eyes. Hermione should be here. He should be listening to her go on and on, sighting as many quotes and words of inspiriting she could find. His resolution rose within him as the first name was called to receive their diploma. He was going to find Hermione even if it killed him.

When his name was called, the very last one from their, Blaise Zabini no longer being with them, he moved to the front of the room and accepted his diploma from McGonagall's old hands. When he took her hand in a shake of congratulations she held tight. "I have Hermione's diploma if you would like to take it." For a moment Ron didn't know how to respond but someone he must have managed to nod because he was soon accepting the rolled paper from his head of house. "Miss Granger is not the only one who is proud of you Mr. Weasley." Ron started with surprise when he realized what the stern old teacher was saying. "And I happen to think that you've set a high standard and it will be difficult for other to live up to you now."

Ron swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. "Thank you Professor."

She shook his hand once more, leaning forward slightly. "I would like to speak with you later, if you can spare me a moment."

"Of course."

McGonagall released his hand and stepped back allowing Ron to step past her and take Dumbledore's hand in a congratulating shake.

"Mr. Weasley." The old wizard nodded.

"Professor."

"That was a fine speech."

Ron nodded his thanks and quickly stepped away when Dumbledore released his hand to rejoin his friends in their seats. And with a final word that sounded oddly like 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! And Tweak!' the ceremony was over.

"Well, mate." Harry turned to him and shook his hand. "It's over. We're finished."

Ron wanted to tear his hand away, to yell at Harry, to tell him it wasn't over, that they weren't finished. It would never be over. Not until they had answers. But he was able to stop himself because he knew that's not what Harry meant. "Right." He managed to croak. "We're done."

"Should we go find your parents?" Harry suggested.

"No, you go ahead." Ron spotted his former head of house over his friends shoulder walking toward them. "I have to stop and speak to McGonagall for a moment."

Harry followed Ron's gaze over his shoulder and nodded when he saw that she was almost upon them. "All right then. I'll see you when you're done."

Ron nodded and Harry stepped into the milling crowd and Ron watched just long enough to see him get stopped by Professor Dumbledore, before McGonagall had reached him. "Hello Professor." He greeted warmly.

"Mr. Weasley. Would you mind going on a short walk with me?"

Ron looked down at her in surprise. "All right." He agreed and the two made their way toward the exit.

Ron walked silently along waiting for McGonagall to break the silence. It wasn't until they were outside the castle and walking in the bright light of the sun, headed toward the lake that she finally spoke. "I tried reaching Miss Grangers parents." Professor said as an opening. "As far as I know they are still unaware of what has happened to their daughter. No one has been able to locate them. They are not at their normal address and we have been unable to reach them by owl."

"No." He agreed you wouldn't. "The Grangers stopped accepting owls last year when Hermione refused to go into hiding with them."

McGonagall stopped short in surprise. "I was unaware that Hermione was estranged from her parents."

Ron shrugged sadly. "It wasn't something she liked to talk about."

"I see. Well in any case, I know this is hard for you to talk about, I know how close you and Miss Granger were…are…" She turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Hermione's belongings have remained untouched since her disappearance. Her belongings need to be gone through and packed away. I thought perhaps you and Mr. Potter would be willing to do that."

"I'll take care of it."

Minerva nodded. "There is also the issue of Miss Granger's cat."

"Crookshanks? I've been taking care of him since January. He'll come and live with me and Harry in our flat."

"I see you've already thought about this."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She nodded. "Now, have you given any thought to your future?"

"My future?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, your future. You said once that you had hopes of being an Auror."

"No." he shook his head vehemently "I've had enough. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting."

"I understand. What will you do then?"

"I'm going to find Hermione." He said simply.

"Mr. Weasley…Ronald…"

"Professor, please." He held up a hand to stop her lecture. "No offense, but I've heard it all before. From my mum and dad, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus…it doesn't make any difference. I can't find peace until I know what happened."

"You do realize that that is exactly why Mr. Malfoy did this. He wants to torment you as long as possible."

"I know." He agreed. "I understand that, but I can't not try. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like a part of me is missing. I don't know if I'll ever make peace with this and let it go, but I do know it will never happen as long as I don't have answers."

McGonagall reached out and put her hand on his shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I understand Mr. Weasley. Perhaps a lot better then you think I do." She gave his shoulder a final pat before removing her hand and letting it fall lightly to her side. "I did have another reason for asking you out here, Ronald. Something I would like you to think about." Ron arched his eyebrow with intrigue. He turned and gave his formal teacher is full attention. "I've watched your interaction with the younger students all year. You're a natural. Madam Houche has plans to retire in two or three years time. I think you should apply for her job when the time comes around. I think you would make a fine flight instructor, and perhaps later, if the right opening arises, we can find you a more substantial position in the school."

"Professor…" Ron gapped, "I don't know what to say."

"There is no need to say anything." Her lips turned up in a smile that looked as if it were reserved for only those McGonagall felt close to and it lightened his heart. "What ever you decide, fell free to use my name as a reference."

Ron's mouth gapped wide in surprise. "Thank you, Professor. That means a lot."

"Think nothing of it. Now, please run along and greet your parents. If I keep you much longer your mother will have my head."


	7. The Eigth Month

Chapter 7: The Eighth Month

Hermia sat in the middle of her bed, a large pillow supporting her knees, a hefty book propped against her thighs, her fingers playing lazily with the crystal necklace suspended around her neck. Her eyes skimmed over the page as she lifted an apple slice to her lips and bit into it, spraying her lips and a bit of the page with the fruits succulent juice.

Lizzie leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as she watched the girl who had very quickly become one of her best friends, pour over the pages of her book with avid curiosity. She must have come to an interesting passage for Lizzie saw the telltale draw of her bottom lip between her teeth. "How's the reading coming?"

Hermia looked towards the doorway where Lizzie was standing. "Wonderful. She set the half eaten slice on the platter at her bedside. "Thank you for lending me this book." She smiled faintly as she placed her hand lovingly on the page like it was a dear old friend.

"Anytime." Lizzie smiled as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a dainty hand on Hermia's swollen stomach. "You devour every book I give you. I thought my nursing text might at least offer you a bit of a challenge."

"Oh it's wonderful." Hermia ran her finger along the leaves of the book. "You know I've been thinking," she placed a marker in the book and struggled to remove it from her lap and place it on the bedside table. "When I get out of here I might look into taking classes."

"Nursing classes?"

"Well, not right away obviously. I have to find a job and a place to live. And then there is my medical bill and I'll have two babies to try and raise…how can I do that without an education? And can you name a more appropriate job for me then to become a nurse?"

"Well yeah. I think a librarian or a bookkeeper might be suitable match."

"Lizzie, I'm serious. If I have learned anything from you and Nate it's that there is so much good I can do in the world if I'm only given the opportunity."

"You're serious?" Lizzie straightened with admiration. "You really want to become a nurse?"

"Well," the curly haired girl shrugged. "To begin with. Maybe someday I'll study to become a doctor."

"And let me guess you're specialty will be memory loss."

Hermia lowered her eyes to the book. "It was just something I was thinking about."

Lizzie smiled encouragingly before pressing a kiss to Hermia's cheek. "I think you'd make a wonderful nurse. And, I think I have a suggestion of a way to help you get there sooner."

"Really. And how's that."

"Hermia," Lizzie scooted closer on the bed and took up her hand. "Nate and I have been talking. We've been discussing this for a long time in fact, and…when the doctors say you are ready we want you to come and live with us."

"What?" Hermia gasped with astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"I assure you I am."

"But you've only known me two months."

"And some flatmates only meet each other a week before they move in together. What's you're point?"

"But I'm going to have two babies."

Lizzie waved her worry aside. "Don't fret about it. I have four sisters and each of them has at least three kids. _I_ am a baby expert. And Nate said as long as you handle the feeding and the changing, he can handle everything else."

Hermia looked at her with humor in her eyes. "He's a nurse and he can't handle a little dirty diaper?"

"He _can_ handle it, he just doesn't want to."

Hermia rolled her eyes. "Men."

"No Mia, Drama Queen."

"Be that as it may, I can't accept your offer."

"Hermia Doe!" Lizzie bound to her feet. "Will you please stop being so stubborn. Please understand, Nate and I want to help you. You're one of us now. We can't just let you go off on your own, unprotected, homeless and without a job. We're no longer giving you an option. You are coming to live with us We've already rearranged the house. Your room is all ready."

"You can't do this." Hermia insisted. "I can _not_ accept your offer. It's too much."

"Why? You can't possibly think you'll be a burden."

Hermia lowered her eyes in shame. "You do." Lizzie said with realization. "You think you'll be a burden. Hermia," Lizzie laughed with disbelief, "Nate has more money then he knows what to do with. He comes from a family of old money, he was the only child and both his parents died years ago, leaving it all to him. He has a huge house in the country side that he never uses because it's to big. He lives with me in my house because he wants to, and it's the same reason why he's a nurse. Not because he has to, but because he wants too. He's already taken care of your medical bills and won't here a word of you paying him back."

"He's been paying my fee."

"Keep on subject, Mia. The truth of the matter is we like you. I can't help but feel over protective of you and I know Nate feels the same way. If you don't come live with us you'll cause both Nate and myself undue worry and anxiety and I won't allow that to happen. You're coming to live with us and that's the end of it."

"But…"

"No arguments." Lizzie interrupted her. "We've already got everything set. You can stay with us for as long as you need."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, except… Have you done your kick test today?"

Hermia opened her mouth to protest only to find Lizzie holding up a halting hand. "Kick test.

Hermia sighed knowing this is one argument she wasn't going to win. Especially not when Lizzie told Nate she had refused and they both ganged up on her. Instead of wasting her time she rolled her eyes, focusing on the issue at hand. "Are you kidding?" She placed a hand to her rounded stomach. "These two are playing football with my kidney." Lizzie laughed as she placed her hand to where Hermia indicated most of the kicking was occurring. "And if that weren't enough. My back has been bothering me all day and I have a horrific headache."

Lizzie smiled as she retook her seat on Hermia's bed, her hand not leaving her friend's swollen stomach. "Are you sure you don't want to know what they are?"

"Yes, definitely."

"All right." Lizzie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hermia's cheek. "Why don't you take a nap for a little while?"

"I tried that. The twins won't let me sleep."

"Try again anyway."

"Right." Hermia moved to settle back in the bed, removing the pillow from beneath her knees. "Oww." Lizzie was almost to the door when she hears Hermia's cry of pain. She turned to find the girl sitting up in bed clutching at the small of her back.

"Mia, what is it?"

Hermia took several deep breaths. "That really hurt." Lizzie took several steps closer to the bed but before she could even cross the room Hermia had let out a gasp and looked down in shock.

"Mia?" Lizzie hurried to the bed, watching while Hermia lifted her blanket to look underneath the covers.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Fourteen hours later Hermia collapsed back on her pillows, tears of pain and exhaustion trickling from her large brown eyes. "I can't do this anymore." Her head fell weakly to the side.

"You're doing wonderful, sweet heart." Nate pressed a comforting kiss to her brow, smoothing her sweat dampened hair out of her eyes. "You're almost there now."

"Here comes another contraction." Lizzie read from the monitor. She turned back to her friends and readjusted her fingers. "All right Hermia, you have to push now." She instructed. "This is is."

Hermia clung tightly to Lizzie and Nate's hands. Tears poured achingly down her face as she struggled with the force of each contraction. "I can't." She cried, clinging tighter to Nate and Lizzie's fingers. "It hurts. Can't they just get it out of me? Just get it out of me."

"Hermia," Lizzie said in a stern, calm voice. "Get a hold of yourself. You have to push."

"But it's too early." She argued turning her head towards Nate who was on her other side. "There not due for another month."

"Twins sometimes come early, Mia. Remember?" He pressed a cool damp towel to her brow.

"No. I don't remember." She cried as another contraction hit her body, forcing her back to arch with the intensity of it.

"Hermia," The doctor commanded from the end of the bed. "You have to push now."

Gripping tight to her friends hands as if they were her life line she bore down and pushed with all of her strength.

"I see a head." The doctor cried, "You're doing great." He encouraged when Hermia stopped pushing and collapsed back on the bed. "Ok Hermia, with the next contraction you have to push with all your strangth and don't stop until I tell you. Do you understand?"

Hermia nodded as more tears ran hotly down her face.

"All right, push." Hermia bore down once again, squeezing Lizzie's hand so tight she feared her fingers might break. "Almost there Hermia, keep pushing." With a final fierce push, Hermia felt the baby slip free. A few seconds latter the room was filled with the robust cries of a baby newly forced from the womb.

The doctor smiled up at Hermia. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Hermia fell back on her pillows as her friends leaned in and pressed a kiss each to her forehead.

"Well done, sweet heart." Nate said, running a soothing hand over her hair. He stretched his neck to see the doctor place the small baby in the assisting nurses arms. "She looks beautiful."

"Really?"

"All right." The doctor retook his place at the foot of the delivery table. "Let's get ready to greet the next one."

"I have to go through that again?" Hermia asked incredulously, her head falling back with frustration.

"Yes, darling." Lizzie pressed another kiss to Hermia's forehead. "There's still another precious baby waiting to meet you."

"Can't it just stay in?" Hermia pleaded. "I don't mind being pregnant."

"No dear. It has to come out." Lizzie squeezed her hand affectionately. "You'll feel much better once this is over."

At that moment another contraction gripped her body and instinctually Hermia bore down, pushing with all her might; determined to get the last baby out.

After several minutes of painful struggle the baby slid free and its wails joined its sisters to fill the room.

"It's another girl."

Nate laughed happily as he pressed his forehead to Hermia's. "A house full of women. Thank god."

Hermia's laugh morphed into a groan of pain.

"Nate," Lizzie scolded. "Don't make her laugh. She just gave birth."

"Mummy," The nurse and doctor stepped up to the bed, each bearing a wrapped bundle in their arms. "There are two little girls who would like to meet you."

Lizzie released Hermia's hand to retrieve a pillow to lie across the new mothers lap. When the pillow was in place the two babies were nestled safely into their mother's arms.

Hermia looked down at the two little girls and felt her heart swell to bursting with pure love. "Hello little ones." She cooed, nuzzling them lovingly with her nose. "I'm your mummy."

"So," Nate asked an hour later, swaying back and forth on his feet with a sleeping baby in his arms, "What are you going to call them?"

Hermia, who could feel the beginning tendrils of sleep grip at her senses forced her eyes back open. "Call them?" She blinked the sleep away and focused on what she had been asked. "Well," she paused a moment to accept one of the babies from Lizzie. "I was thinking that I would carry on the tradition that you started and name them after Shakespeare characters."

"Inspired!" Nate sat on one side of the bed while Lizzie went to bring Hermia a mug of cooled water to sip at.

"Thank you." She took a healthy swallow and set the mug aside. "Anyway," a mischievous gleam appeared in her eye when she glanced over at Nate, gauging him for a reaction. "I was thinking of naming them Beatrice, and Dorcas."

"Beatrice and Dorcas?" Hermia had to bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw the look of revulsion on her friends face. "Please, anything but Beatrice and Dorcas. Why not Adriana." he suggested.

" Or Juliet." Lizzie piped in.

"No." Nate objected. "TO obvious. How about Audrey?"

"Margaret?"

"Diana?"

"Isabella?"

"Jessica?"

"Hermione?"

"What?" Hermia sat up sharply at the suggestion, startling the baby into crying. "What did you say?" She asked Nate with narrowed eyes as she lightly rocked the baby back into slumber.

"I said Hermione. From a _Winter's Tale. _Why?" His eyes narrowed with intrigue. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She leaned back into the pillow continuing to rock her baby until she was calm. "There's just something very familiar about that name."

"Are you remembering something?" Lizzie asked as she took the baby from Hermia's arms.

Hermia bit her lip in thought. "That's just it. I feel like I should, but I can't."

"Nothing? Not even a face to put with it?" she persisted.

"No." Hermia shook her head. "Nothing."

"I imagine Hermione's out of the question then." Nate said as he changed the position the little baby was lying in his arms.

Hermia nodded. "I think that might be best."

"So," Nate nudged her slightly with his shoulder. "What are you really going to name them?"

"I think," Hermia motioned towards the baby in Nate's arms, "that I am going to call the oldest Hero, and her sister," she let her finger graze the cheek of the baby in Lizzie's arms, "Helena."

"Hero and Helena." Nate tried the names on his tongue. "I like that. Both of them heroines in their own right, and both of them get there man in the end. That's starting them off on the right foot don't you think? What do you say, Lizzie?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled happily down at the baby wrapped in a soft yellow blanket in her arms. "I like it. What do you think Helena? Is that your name?" The baby sighed loudly and snuggled further into the warmth of Lizzie's arms. "I think I'll take that as a yes."

Nate moved the baby so that her head was resting at his shoulder. "Hero? It's very fitting, wouldn't you agree?"


	8. Change of Address

Chapter 8: Change of Address

Harry Potter sat on his sofa, paging through the several sheets of paper he had compiled containing all the facts he had on Hermione's disappearance. Harry had been offered a position on one of the most prestigious teams in the Auror office upon his graduation. It was challenging and time consuming, and Harry thrived on it. He felt like he was really accomplishing something for the first time in his life. As Ron often said, he knew no one who was better at Defense Against the Dark Arts then Harry, and now he really had a chance to prove it.

The low, magical, fire in the grate glowed bright casting the darkness to the four corners of the room. The weather was still hot and muggy in early September and the fire wasn't needed for warmth, but was essential to have. Harry never knew when a head would need to pop into their flat with urgent news or information.

Sighing heavily, Harry looked up from the page he was reading and into the fire in an effort to relax his sore eyes after hours of reading. The miniscule handwriting of his assistant got to be too much after a time. Harry returned his focus to the paper in front of him. This information was too important to let himself get distracted. It was a compilation of all the details they had gathered about a suspected Death Eater hideout. He and his team would be heading there in the morning to check the sight. Harry was particularly nervous about this investigation as the evidence they had gathered pointed toward the likeliness that this was one of the locations that the Death Eaters held hostages during the war, and if rumors were correct, there might still be some prisoners trapped inside. Which is why Harry hadn't told Ron about tomorrows mission. He had watched his friends hope sore time and time again only to come to a horrible crash when nothing was found. He couldn't do that to Ron again.

Harry had just flipped to the next page when he heard a tapping at the closed window. A large barn owl stood outside on the sill looking in with its large, probing, unblinking eyes. Harry hurried to the window and undid the latch so that the bird could fly in and lend on the stand standing near the wall.

As soon as Harry had removed its burden the owl took off once again and quickly disappeared through the open window. Scrunching his eyes with puzzlement Harry turned over the package.

"Ron," Harry called after quickly scanning his friends name on the envelope. "Ron, you got a package from Hogwarts."

Seconds later Ron appeared in the archway leading to the small kitchen, "What?" He asked whipping his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder and leaning against the doorframe.

"You got a package from Hogwarts." Harry repeated holding the brown paper parcel toward him as he took the few steps that separated them.

Ron's brows scrunched in thought. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Harry said as he handed his friend the envelope. "Did you leave anything behind when we graduated?"

"I don't think so." The redhead turned the package over and found the note that was attached to it. He broke open the wax seal and his eyes quickly read the short missive. "It says that these are the things they found on me when I arrived in the hospital wing. It got lost in the shuffle, what with all the patients coming in and out for treatment and it was only found yesterday in the back of Madam Pomfreys cabinet."

Ron's lips twitched from side to side a moment as he contemplated the bundle. Finally he turned to head back into the kitchen and wedged the envelope between two books standing on the bookcase near the door.

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. "Aren't you going to see what's in it?" he asked Ron's retreating back.

"No." was all the more response he got.

Harry persisted after him. "Why not?"

"Because," Ron picked up his wand and waved it in the direction of the stove setting the knifes flying again as the chopped fresh vegetables and dumped them into the boiling pot. "I'm trying my hardest to forget about that day."

"Ron you can't just ignore the fact…

"Harry, please don't." Ron leaned with his palms against the countertop, bearing his weight as his head dropped forward in defeat. "We've talked about this before. Please don't try and make me talk about it again."

"All right." Harry nodded with understanding. He picked up a piece of raw carrot and popped it in his mouth. "So what are we going to do tonight?" He asked, officially putting the topic to rest.

"I thought after we ate we'd go out and get pissed."

"Had a rough day?"

Ron snorted with disgust. "Don't ask questions if you already know the answer. You're leading her investigation. Who knows more then you do."

"You're not under my jurisdiction Ron. I don't know everything that you do. You don't have to report back to me." Harry pulled out a chair from their small table and flipped it around so that when he sat in it he could lean against the back rest. "You'd make a great Auror, Ron. You know that."

The tall man shrugged his shoulder half heartedly. "I know, you told me that before. But I told you, my first priority is finding her."

"I told you Ron, if you joined us I would do everything in my power to put you as Head of her case."

"No," he shook his head. "You know I would never be allowed to work exclusively on her case." With another flick of his wand he set a tea pot to boiling. "I refuse to take any of my focus off of her and put it on something else. Besides, I told you, I'm done with fighting. I don't want to do it anymore." After several minutes of silence that was only broken by the sound of the water boiling in the vegetable pot, Ron summoned two bottles of Butterbear and handed one to Harry before he opened his own and leaned back with his hip against the counter.

"So," Ron took a deep pull from his bottle. "Do you have anything new that I can use?"

"Well," Harry began hesitantly, "we now know for a fact that Draco Malfoy was the last to see her. We found her wand in that catch at Malfoy Manor. You know the one I've told you about. That one we've been working on getting open for weeks. Had to call in your brother as a matter of fact. Took Bill all of twenty minutes. Made me feel like a damn idiot, I'm telling you."

"So we now know for an absolute fact that Malfoy was the last one to see her."

"Yes, but he's still not talking."

Ron turned and downed the rest of his drink before slamming the empty bottle down on the counter. "God, if I thought it would help I would kill the son of a bitch. I'd strangle him with my own two hands."

Shaking off the hand that Harry set on his shoulder for comfort, Ron gave another flick of his wand and set the food into serving bowls before sending them to the table. He pulled a knife out of the block and took up a loaf of bread, slicing into it with gusto. After a minute of savagely taking his anger out on the bread he stopped, and with a sigh tilted his head back, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he did. "You know… I really don't expect to find her alive." Harry felt his throat tighten at the unemotional way his friend spoke. "But I can't seem to move past this. I know I won't ever be able to until I know once and for all what happened to her."

"I think you should reconsider making a deal with Malfoy."

"No." Ron snapped instantly. He whirled around in a burst of anger to confront Harry. "I can't believe _you _of all people suggested that. That Son of a Bitch deserves to rot in prison, and I will do nothing to lighten his sentence. That sadistic bastard needs more then an Azkaban sentence." Ron diverted his eyes as he walked to the table and sank into his chair. "Besides, Hermione wouldn't have wanted me to."

Harry took his own seat and hesitantly started scooping portions onto his and Ron's plates. "So where do you go from here?"

"You said her wand was found in Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "That's right."

Ron picked up his fork and dug it into his mound of cooked vegetables. "Then I'm going to start in the area around Malfoy Manor. It stands to reason that perhaps that was the last place she was seen."

"And after that?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll tell you when I get there."

* * *

One month after the birth of her daughters Hermia was sitting in the back seat of a taxi cab, Hero nestled comfortably in her arms, listening as Lizzie and Nate bantered back and forth at rapid fire about the physical qualities of the new young doctor who had started work that day. With a content smile on her face Hermia turned and looked out the window, watching the crowded street rush past the open window. She closed her eyes as she breathed in deep. The air might be heavy with the smell of car exhaust, but it still smelled a right side better then the recycled air inside the Hospital.

"Here we are!" Lizzie called brightly as she directed the taxi driver to pull over near to the curb. She quickly paid the driver and threw open the door rushing around to the other side to take the baby from Hermia's arms so that she could pull herself out of the car and onto her feet. When she had gained her proper footing, Hermia looked up and saw for the first time the building that would be her new home. It was nothing spectacular. It was a tall building made of brick, surrounded by a sweet little picket fence and hundreds of bright flowers of every color. But to Hermia who no longer knew what a home felt or even looked like, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She fell in love with it instantly.

"What do you think?" Nate asked as he saddled up next to her.

Tears glistened in her eyes when she turned to smile at him. "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." Nate slipped his arm around her waist.

"Shall we go in?" Lizzie climbed the stairs to the front door; Hermia's half filled bag of belongings in one hand. She set the bag down at her feet to riffle with her keys before she managed to slip the proper one in the lock. They heard a click and the door swung open.

Coming out of her stupor of the splendor of the house, Hermia took a step forward but stopped when a group of children suddenly rushed in around them, their voices raised in excitement.

"Uncle Nate! Uncle Nate!" They cried with excitement, jumping up and down around them.

"Oh no!" Nate groaned as two little children latched onto his knees. "I've got monkeys climbing on my legs."

"Is that your baby, Uncle Nate?" One of the children cried.

"Are you going to come and play with us?" asked another.

"Sorry kids." Nate handed Helena to Hermia so that he could knell down to the four little children's level, gathering them all in front of him. "I've got to show Hermia here the house."

"Ohh." The children spun around and stared up at Hermia as if only noticing her for the first time.

"Are you Uncle Nate's and Auntie Lizzie's new friend?"

"Is that you're baby?"

"What's his name?

"Why don't you remember who you are?"

"Isn't there two babies?"

"Do you want to come out and play with us?"

"Oi! Midgets!" Lizzie reappeared in the doorway having set Hero down inside, allowing her to press her hands to her hips and wait for the children to stop and look at her. "Why don't you let her answer a question before you ask her another one?"

"Sorry Auntie Lizzie." The oldest of the four children said, digging her toe into the ground.

The corner of Lizzie mouth turned up in the barest of smiles. "And where exactly are my hugs?" Lizzie knelt down and with a squeal the four children through their arms around her neck, knocking her to the ground.

"That's better." Lizzie laughed when the last of them jumped on the pile, wrapping her small arms tightly around Lizzie's neck.

When they were finished with their hugs, they all four grabbed onto Lizzie's hand and grunted and groaned as they struggled to pull her to her feet. She crouched down in front of them as Nate had done moments ago. With one look it was clear to Hermia that these children must be some of the nieces and nephews Lizzie had told her about. "Do you remember how I told you someone was moving in with me and your Uncle Nate?"

"Yeah!"

"Well this is her." Lizzie nodded over their shoulders to where Hermia was still standing.

The group of children turned and looked up at her with appraising eyes. Hermia, can I introduce you to my sister Jeannie's kids." Hermia's brows scrunched together slightly. "This," she motioned towards the oldest girl, "is Andrea. Next to her is Lisa. This little squirt," she said picking up a little blond boy, "is Jacob and that." She nodded to the little girl who had reached up and tucked her hand into Nate's, "is Sarah. Kids, this is Hermia."

Hermia smiled sweetly at the children. "Hello. How are you?"

As one the children burst out, each going into a separate description of the events of their individual day. Hermia's eyes widened as the children's tirade got longer and progressively louder. Frantic, her eyes went to Lizzie for help.

"All right, all right. That's enough." Lizzie's voice broke over their loud chatter. "I have an idea. Why don't we give Hermia a tour of the house?"

Their excitement being diverted, Andrea and Lisa grabbed Hermia's hands and pulled her towards the front steps, their little feet moving as fast as they could. Along the way they pointed out the highlights of the garden, stopping to show her their own private garden Lizzie had let them plant.

They reached the front stoop and the children wiggled anxiously as Hermia slowly made her way up the steps. As soon as she reached the top step the took her hands once again and rushed into the house, tugging Hermia along behind them. They towed her from room to room, pointing out their favorite features like the sitting room where Lizzie and Nate had allowed them to paint the decoration on the walls, or the home theatre Nate had put into the basement. Hermia thought the chalkboard paint on the walls of the kitchen ingenious as she saw a spot for phone messages and a recipe over the stove that looked as though it might be dinner for that night.

Finally after making a visit to every room of the house, including all three of the bathrooms, they reached the top floor where the master bedroom was situated.

"And this," Andrea said with grand stile, "is your room."

"See," Lisa rushed to the two large bassinets set against the far wall and wrapped in huge yellow ribbon, "These are for the babies. This was Auntie Lizzie's room, but she said it's going to be yours."

"What? Lizzie…" she turned to face her friend. "This is too much."

"Don't be ridicules." The blond brushed away Hermia's objection as Nate went to put Helena in the empty bassinet. "This is the largest of the bedrooms and it's more then enough room for you and those two little angles of yours."

"But…"

"No buts." Nate objected. "We told you that no 'buts' were allowed in this house."

"No butts!" Lisa and Andrea through back their heads with laughter. "He said no butts in the house."

"How are you suppose to sit down, Silly?"

"Yeah," Hermia turned on Nate and playfully crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How are you suppose to sit down, Silly?"


	9. Proof of Life

Chapter 9: Proof of Life

It didn't take long after Hermia moved in for the three friends to settle comfortably into a rhythm all their own. In fact, after a relatively short amount of time it felt as if Hermia had always been there. Lizzie and Nate were amazing. They were always willing to lend Hermia a hand when she needed it. Nate was the worse of the two. A couple of months old and already they had him firmly wrapped around their pinky fingers. It was often Hermia would wake from a nap and find that Nate had taken the twins out for the day. He would never admit it, but Hermia and Lizzie knew he took them out to pick up guys.

Hero and Helena had so thoroughly won over the hearts of Auntie Lizzie and Uncle Nate that the two surrogate mothers made up reasons to take the girls off her hands and kick her out of the house. Which was why when the twins turned five months old they thought it was finally time to present Hermia with their own special way of getting her out of the house.

"Nursing School?" Hermia said skeptically as she set the pamphlet they had given her flat on the table. "I don't think now is the right time."

"Now is the perfect time." Lizzie pushed the pamphlet back in to her hands. "Every thing is all in order. You start on Monday."

"I can't go to nursing school." Hermia laughed. "I can't afford to go to school. And who's going to watch the girls." She motioned to the two babies lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor, one with her foot held close to her chest with her two pudgy hands, trying to pull her foot free of an offending frilly, white sock complete with and inch of lace, while the other lay contentedly gnawing on a wooden alphabet block.

"Hermia," Nate scooted closer to the table. "Lizzie and I have everything taken care of. You're tuition is paid for. We've arranged our schedules so that one of us will always be home to watch the girls while you're in class. And we sent your application into the school." He handed her a folded piece of paper. "Here is your acceptance letter."

Hermia stared open mouthed at the proffered paper. "I can't accept this. I already owe you too much as it is."

"Hermia," Lizzie reached out and gripped her hand firmly. "We're not going to argue with you about this."

"But…"

"No." Nate stopped her. "You are going to school." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Mia, darling, I know you. You aren't happy if you're not learning. You need this."

"But the girls…They're _my_ daughters, _my_ responsibility. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Hermia, honey, you are far from being a burden. I love you like a sister." Nate wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight to him. "And your girls…" He clutched a dramatic hand to his heart. "They have got to be the most precious things I have encountered in my entire life. Let me spoil them, Mia. Let me spoil you. Lord knows I have no one else to waste my money on."

"You could waste some of it on me." Lizzie offered sweetly batting her eyes at the unaffected man.

"You're not as much fun." Nate dismissed Lizzie with a mocking wave, choosing to ignore her tongue protruding from between her lips. "So what's it going to be, Hermia?"

"I…" she shook her head, feeling lost. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take the money and make something out of your life."

Hermia gazed lovingly at her two friends. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Oh Mia," Lizzie pulled her friend into her arms. "I feel the same way about you. Besides," Lizzie said pulling away. "You can probably test out of half of the fucking course. You already read half of my bloody textbooks."

"I predict," Nate held up a finger, butting in, "we'll be taking orders from her within two years."

"I say one."

Hermia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you give me way too much credit."

Nate laughed sardonically. "This coming from the girl who re-taught herself to walk in months when the doctors said it couldn't be done."

"The girl who woke up from a six month coma without any clue who she was, found out she was pregnant, and never lost her cool…"

"All right, all right. I get the idea."

"It'll be good for you." Lizzie said rising from her seat and moving to the cupboard to pull out dishes to set the table with. "It'll get you out of the house. A step toward having a life for yourself out side of taking care of your daughters. Maybe," she raised a playful brow, "you will even find yourself a dashingly handsome young man to play daddy."

Hermia laughed with disbelief. "I doubt that. Besides," she said over Lizzie and Nate's objections, "now is not a good time for me to get involved with anyone."

"Why not?" Nate leaned back in his seat allowing more room for Lizzie to set the table. "You're only young once, sweet heart."

"True," she agreed, but found she couldn't concede. She knew her friends were right. Had been right for a while now. She needed to go out, have some fun. Maybe even meet a bloke. But every time the idea was presented to her she felt a deep lurch in her stomach and knew she couldn't. The thought alone made her feel a deep sense of betrayal in her heart. She might not remember his name or what he looked like, but she knew there was someone out there that she had loved very much, and perhaps, negating her lack of memory, she still did. There was no other explanation. "Can I just get through nursing school before you try fixing me up?"

"So you'll do it?" Nate sat up with excitement, hearing only what he wished to.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'll do it."

"Excellent. We'll go shopping tomorrow for your school supplies."

With a loud pop Ron appeared in the hallway out side his and Harry's flat. For a moment it seemed as if he would lose his grip on the four grocery bags he was carrying, but with a little dip and swoop he regained his hold and returned to his normal standing position. Using his knee, he held up one of the bags to keep it from slipping while he reached into his trouser pocket for his wand. With a quick flick and a jab the door unlocked and swung open. "Harry!" he called into the darkened flat. "Harry you here?"

When he was through the door he used his foot to push it closed and in the process nearly lost his balance and the bags. Growling with frustration he used his wand to levitate the bags out in front of him. 'Wingardium Leviosa.' A sad smile appeared on his lips. He could just hear Hermione in his head directing him how to perform it properly.

Keeping the bags out in front of him he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. He directed the bags to the counter then gave his wand another flick to illuminate the room. He reached in the bag and pulled out a sack of tomatoes and a head of lettuce and was just running to put them in their proper place when he saw Harry sitting in the dark, a half empty bottle of Firewhisky sitting in front of him.

"Harry," Ron said picking up the head of lettuce he had dropped. "I didn't see you there. What were you doing sitting in the dark?"

Harry filled a glass with the amber liquid and without looking held it out toward Ron. "Here."

Ron looked from the glass of whiskey to Harry's devastated face. He set the tomatoes and lettuce on the table and sank into the chair accepting the glass. "They did it didn't they?"

Harry poured himself another glass and tossed it back in one gulp, wincing as the liquid burnt the back of his throat. "Yep." He set the glass loudly on the table. "I was informed today that they've called off the investigation."

"We still don't know what happened. They can't call off her investigation, can they?"

"It's been over a year, Ron. There have been no new leads since we found her wand. Malfoy still isn't talking. We can't find any magical trace of her. There's nothing the Ministry can do."

"So that's it?" Ron left his glass untouched on the table. "It's over? The Ministry is just going to turn their backs on her? They can't do that. I won't let them."

"What are you going to do, Ron? Storm in there, hold the Minister of Magic by wand point and demand that he reopen the investigation?"

"If I have to."

"Ron, it won't do any good." Harry poured himself another drink and downed it. "They've declared her legally dead."

"They have?"

Harry nodded. "I tried to stop them Ron, but I can only pull so many strings."

"No, no." he stammered shakily. "I understand." Ron wrapped his fingers around his drink a moment and stared at it contemplating whether he wanted to drink it or not. With a twitch of his lips to the side he pushed the glass away and rose to his feet.

"Ron?" Harry looked up in surprise. "Where are you going?" He followed his friend from the kitchen and into the sitting room.

He found Ron standing in the middle of the now lit room, his eyes scrunched in thought. "Ron?"

The red head pulled up his sleeves and walked to the bookcase closest to the front door. He pulled the first five books off the shelf and set them on the floor near his feat.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning?" Ron didn't bother to look at him but continued to pull books and papers off the shelf. "This room is filthy."

"Now?" Harry asked incredulously. "You're cleaning now?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to help you with that?"

Ron shook his head, "No." he lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs beneath him. "That's all right. I can do it myself."

"You could use magic."

"No." Ron shook his head reading the first few lines of the paper in his hand and deciding it would be the first piece in the discard pile. "I need to keep my mind of things."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I'm going out tonight with Seamus, Dean and Neville. Do you want to come with?"

Ron sighed heavily. "No, I think I'll just stay here and work on this."

Harry stared down at Ron a moment feeling an unjustified swell of anger rise in him. "You know what Ron? Piss off." Ron's mop of red hair shot up in surprise. "I'm so tired of this. I know you miss, Hermione. I get it. I miss her too. But damn it. It's been over a year and you still haven't found her. No ones found her. She's gone."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ron bound surprisingly fast to his feet. "Do you think I like being miserable? Do you think I like being like this?"

"I don't know, Ron. Do you?"

"No! I hate this! I hate that I can't seem to get her out of my mind. That I can't move on. I hate being like this. You have no idea how hard this is on me."

"I don't know? Did you seriously just tell me that _I _don't understand how hard this is? Well screw you! I lost her too, you know. She was my best friend too. You and her are the closest things I ever had to a real family, and now she's gone. And what's worse, it's my fault. I should have gone after her. I should have stopped her. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for just watching, like an idiot, as she ran after him. Because I do, Ron. I get it. You're hurting right now. But so am I. Bloody hell, this is fuckin sixth year all over again. I lost both of my best friends in one fail swoop." Harry threw his hands at Ron. "I have to get out of here."

Harry apparated directly from the apartment leaving Ron feeling empty and alone. He stared at the spot where Harry had disappeared a few minutes before crumpling to the floor in a heap. He stared at the stack for a while longer, unable to make himself move. Harry was right. He wasn't the only one who lost her. He knew that. But he couldn't make himself give up on her. Not yet. There had to be answer out there somewhere. Not knowing what else to do he picked up the first book on the pile, read the title and began the process of reorganization.

Five hours later Ron's neck was stiff and sore from having his head tipped forward. Hours of silent, diligent work found Ron approaching the final bookcase located beside the door leading to the kitchen. Sighing heavily he pulled all the contents off the top shelf and settled it on the floor. Leaning back against the hard wood, he tipped his head back and rotated it in a gentle circle to work out the kinks. He looked around the room, admiring his handy work. All the shelves were bare and their contents set into four piles. Papers to keep, papers to throw, books to keep, and books to donate. It was tedious, mindless work and he was almost done. Sighing heavily he started in on his project once again.

He opened the cover of a book and read the inscription inside. It was the book Hermione had given Harry last Christmas. He was just leaning forward to set in on the keep pile when his eyes caught on a brown envelope that had been wedged between the book in his hand and the next. Without thinking Ron picked it up, broke the seal and dumped the contents into his large palm. At first glance it was nothing special. An old quill, a bit of singed parchment, a few loose knutts. He was about to dump the handful back in the envelope when he saw a delicate silver chain slip over the side of his hand and dangle towards the floor.

Tilting his head with puzzlement to the side he brought his hand closer to his face to expect the gentle, silver chain. He lifted the chain delicately between thumb and index finger. Pulling it loose of the pile he revealed a crystal suspended from the long chain. It glowed warmly in a gentle, rosy grey color. He stared at it for a moment with incomprehension not realizing at first glance what it was. Then it hit him. Like a sledge hammer to his chest, making his heart cease mid beat. "The necklace."


	10. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Return to Hogwarts

The necklace. Ron had completely forgotten about the necklace. He bound to his feet, holding the necklace reverently. Here was his proof. Here was all the proof he needed that Hermione was alive. She had to be. If she was dead the stone would be glowing an intense, deep red. But it wasn't, it was a strange sort of pinkie grey color. Ron had no idea what that meant, but at the moment it didn't matter. The only thought running through his head was Hermione was alive.

Not knowing what to do or who to contact first, Ron ran around the room looking for the cloak that he had discarded this afternoon before he went shopping. He found his cloak lying, crumpled in the corner of his room. Not caring that it was wrinkled and unkempt he threw it on over his shoulders. He slipped the necklace over his head and tucked the end underneath his shirt before he misplaced it again.

All right, Ron thought to himself, if I was Harry where would I be? It took him a minute but it came to him eventually. With a loud crack he apperated right into the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron quickly scanned the room, looking for a head of jet black, rumpled hair. Spotting his objection in the corner talking to Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Ron rushed over to him. "Harry!" He called excitedly, shoving his way uncaringly through the crowd. "Harry! She's alive. I've found it. I can prove it now."

At the sound of his best friends voice Harry turned with a scowl on his face. But the moment he saw the look on Ron's face the scowl disappeared. He hadn't seen a genuine smile on Ron's face in almost two years. "What are you on about?" He asked when Ron was close enough to here him over the loud din.

"I've got it, Harry." Ron said as he came to a stop along side Harry's table. He pulled the necklace out from beneath his robes and off over his head. "I found this when I was cleaning off the bookshelves?" Harry looked down at the necklace in his hand with bewilderment. "It was in the envelope Hogwarts sent me. Remember?"

"The one you set on the shelf without opening?"

"Exactly. This was inside of it. Don't you see what this means?" He asked eagerly when Harry didn't react.

Harry looked up at Ron with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "Sorry mate, I think you lost me. What exactly does this necklace prove?"

"That Hermione's alive." Ron said excitingly, finally sinking in to the seat next to Harry that Neville had pulled up for him.

"I still don't get it, Ron. How does this prove Hermione's alive?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "All right," he took a breath to help calm his nerves. "The night before the last battle I gave Hermione a necklace just like this."

"So…?"

"Let me finish." Ron said impatiently, slapping the worn table in his excitement. "I made one for each of us. It works the same way as my mum's clock. This one tells me what's happening with Hermione, while hers does the same for me."

"So wait," Harry's green eyes widened with the first realization of what Ron was trying to tell him. "This necklace tells you what her feelings are?"

"In a way. It tells me the usual, if she's mad, or happy, or sad. But it also tells me if she's sick, or in pain, or in grave danger. You can tell by the color of the stone."

Harry took the crystal from Ron to look at it more closely. "So what does a grayish, pinkish mean?"

"I don't know. But that's not what's important right now. What's important is that it isn't red."

"Because red would mean…?"

"That she's dead." Ron's voice rose to a fevered pitch with excitement. "Don't you see? This proves she isn't dead."

"Holly Shiet." Seamus muttered from the other side of the table. "You mean it don't you? She's really alive?"

"Yes." Ron said taking the necklace back from Harry. "I almost stopped believing. After what you said tonight, Harry. But there you go. Now I have proof. She's alive. There's still a chance we can find her."

"But Harry said the Ministry called of the search." Neville looked at the other faces sitting around the table.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked, scooting closer to the table.

Ron looked at the other boy thoughtfully, "I thought I would pay a visit to Dumbledore. If anyone would know what to do it would be him."

Ron turned to Harry. "I thought maybe you'd want to come with me." He gave the other boy a knowing look. Harry smiled mischievously as he tossed some coins on the table to pay for his tab.

"Sorry gents." Harry apologized as he gained his feet. "I've got somebody more important to see."

"Harry, you dog." Seamus cat called while Dean hollered and egged him on from behind.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, you wanker." He yelled back before he and Ron disapperated.

The two boys rematerialized just off the Hogwarts grounds, right outside the school gates. They stepped through the iron portal and set of briskly towards the castle's front doors. Harry looked around him achingly. It still felt strange for him not to be going to school here any longer. To him this place was still home.

Ron stopped half way across the grounds unable to move any farther as memories from that day came rushing back at him. He felt a cold sweat gather on his brow when his eyes landed on the stone wall and the spot just beyond where it had happened. He took several calming breaths trying to recapture his composure.

Sensing what was going on in his best friend's head, Harry rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You all right, mate?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it's just difficult coming back here."

"Come on." Harry nudged him toward the castle doors. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave."

Clapping Ron on the back, Harry set off towards the castle the red head following at a distance behind. They both looked up at the school with longing and wonder. The old building was still as opulent and splendorous as it had been the first time they had seen it as first years. After several minutes at a brisk pace, they reached the brightly lit castle doors. Harry, who has visited the castle often since graduation, pulled at the handle without hesitation and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath to bolster his courage Ron followed, slipping through the large panel a moment before it pushed closed.

The entrance hall was empty and quiet. Dinner had finished hours ago and all the students were more than likely tucked away studying or relaxing in their respective common rooms. Harry turned to the steps leading to the second landing. he had just placed his foot on the bottom rung when he heard his named shrieked in delight from above.

"Harry!"

The bespectacled head snapped up and a broad grin extend across his lips when he saw a slender girl with a sheet of ginger hair that feel halfway down her back, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Ginny!" he called, already bolting half way up the stairs to meet Ginny. She flung her arms around him with delight, nearly knocking him off his feet which would have resulted in a nasty tumble down the stairs. Miraculously, Harry kept his footing and was able to hold on time as she clung to him and kissed him hungrily. Harry accepted her kisses willingly as her wrapped tighter around her, bringing her into closer contact with his body.

Finally when the two pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other. "I missed you." She said softly, pressing another chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"I missed you, too." He said brushing tendrils of hair off her face. "How did you know I was here?"

Ginny grinned happily as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I was using the map when you and Ron arrived."

"Why were you using the map?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored," her teeth grazed against his ear, "I missed you, so I thought I would pull out the map."

Harry grinned wickedly at her. "I for one, am glad you did."

Ron came up and stood beside them just as Ginny gave a delighted giggle. "Why don't you two go find a quiet corner somewhere? I'll meet up with you after I talk with Dumbledore."

Harry looked over and Ron sheepishly, reluctant to take his eyes of the young redhead in his arms. "You sure, Ron?"

"Yeah. Have some fun." He patted Harry's shoulder affectionately. "Just don't get caught."

Harry turned back to Ginny, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "We'll be careful."

Ron walked away rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know you will." He murmured under his breath.

Walking quickly up the steps with a renewed vigor, Ron made his way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office smiling at the familiar stone walls and rows of empty armor. He let his fingers run across a patch of cold stone. He had to admit Harry was right. Hogwarts really was home.

When the tall redhead finally reached the passage that lead to Dumbledore's office he turned the corner and saw that the stone gargoyle who guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office was still waiting in attention. He came to a stop in front of it and stared dumbly. Now that he was here he didn't know how to get in.

Almost as if answering his silent prayer the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal Dumbledore standing there. "Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses, a twinkle in his eyes and a welcoming smile on his lips. "I thought you might be visiting today. Won't you come in?" The old man stepped aside allowing a surprised Ron access to the stairs.

Ron stepped onto the moving staircase and let it carry him high into the tower. When he reached the top he stepped aside and waited for the older man to pass and open the door so that he could follow him inside.

Ron looked around him in wonder. It didn't matter how many times he had been in the Headmaster's office the odd gadgets he always had twittering about never ceased to amaze him.

Ron snapped back to attention at the sound of Dumbledore's familiar voice.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore made his way around the side of his desk and sat down in the large, majestic chair, indicating Ron to take the other seat, "what can I help you with?"

Ron sank into the proffered chair. "I think you know why I am here."

Dumbledore nodded his head as he folded his fingers together. "Miss Granger."

Ron nodded slightly. "I imagine you know that they called off her search today."

"As a matter of fact I do. I am also aware that the Ministry has seen fit to declare her legally dead, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"But you have reason to believe that this might not be the case."

"Yes, sir." Ron moved his chair closer to his old Professor's desk. "I found this today." He said lifting the necklace gently from around his neck and handing it to the old wizard. "I made one for Hermione and myself before the battle here on the grounds." Dumbledore lifted the crystal close to his eyes to inspect it while Ron continued to explain its use. "I made them so that Hermione and I would know what was happening to the other during the final battle. In case we got separated. After I woke up," he explained, "I was so overwhelmed by all that had happened, the shock of loosing Hermione, the knowledge that the war was finally over, everything, that I completely forgot about its existence. And in the shuffle of so many people coming in for treatment the hospital wing lost it. I got my belongings back a few months ago but I didn't open the package and stuffed it on a shelf. I didn't open it until tonight, and that's when I found this."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes. I understand my boy." He set the necklace down on the desktop between them. "So it appears we now have proof that Miss Granger is alive."

"Yes, sir."

"And you want to know if there is something I can do to help you."

"Yes sir." Ron said again, feeling a sense of dread settle on his chest.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his soft blue eyes never leaving Ron. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, Mr. Weasley." Ron's heart plummeted with the confirmation of his fear. "I've already done everything I can within the Ministry. I've tried pulling the strings I have that Mr. Potter missed or did not have. But I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do in that arena."

"What can you do?"

"I can tell you what your options are."

"And they are?"

"You can continue your search and eventually, hopefully, find her."

Ron felt a wave of annoyance crash over him before he forced it away. "And the other?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy." The old Wizard answered simply.

Ron looked away angrily. "I will do nothing to lesson Malfoy's sentence."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I didn't think you would."

"So I just continue with what I've been doing?"

"Yes," Dumbledore settled back contemplatively in his chair. "I believe you've been following leads that you've gotten from Mr. Potter and thet you've found yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"You've tried everything magically possible to locate her."

"Everything that I know of, sir. That's where I thought you could help."

"Now that things have calmed down, I promise I will focus more of my attention on her case. I will make it my own personal mission." Dumbledore handed the necklace back to Ron and waited for him to slip the chain over his neck before speaking again. "How are you holding up, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron sighed. "I've been better. How have you been?"

The old wizard sighed heavily. "I'm getting old, Mr. Weasley. If I'm alive I'm doing well." Ron couldn't help but chuckle at Dumbledore's odd sense of humor. Even so he frowned at the old man. His skin was paler than he remembered and he looked tired and worn out. His eyes were still the bright blue they had always been and they still sparkled with that special luster he remembered, but it was quiet obvious the man was getting old.

"You know Ronald, from the first time I saw you and Miss Granger interact I knew there was something special between the two of you."

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically.

The old man nodded. "You seemed to have a special connection. A connection, unless I'm mistaken, that has only grown stronger through out the years."

Ron smiled longingly. "I miss her, sir."

"I know." Dumbledore got up and came around the desk to lean against it. "But that isn't a reason for you to stop living, Ronald." The red haired boys head snapped up in surprise. "Hermione wouldn't want you to give up the things you love; your friends, your hobbies, in what some would call a futile attempt to find her." Ron's fingers curled tightly around the necklace.

"Sir," Ron asked stubbornly, holding out the end of the necklace, "what do you suppose this color means?"

Dumbledore took the warm stone between his long fingers. "Humm." His eyes squinted slightly as he contemplated the odd color. "Well," he finally said letting the stone drop against Ron's chest, "taking into account what we know of the situation, I would imagine the grey coloring might suggest that Miss Granger is lost and confused."

"And the pink?"

The old wizards brows furrowed in thought. "Contentment, perhaps even happiness."

Ron looked at the stone and tried to fight down the swell of melancholy.

"Be pleased, Ronald," Dumbledore continued. "Where ever she is, Hermione is safe and happy. Now you just need to find her and bring her home."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, Ronald. But if anyone can figure it out, you can."

Ron nodded and turned his head away, letting them wonder about the room, giving himself time to blink back the tears that were threatening to come. His eyes ceased their aimless search and settled on a large book sitting on a pedestal that he had never seen before. "What's that?"

Dumbledore turned his head. "Ahh." He said rising to his feet and walking across the room, motioning for Ron to follow him. "This is the book that records the birth of all magical children born in Great Britain."

Ron looked down at the mammoth leather bound book with awe. He reached out to touch it just as a bewitched quill rose off the pedestal. The book flipped open and the pages flew with a whoosh until they landed on the current month. The quill touched to paper and in neat, extravagant script the name Aurelia Weasley appeared on the page. Ron did a double take.

"Aurelia Weasley!" Ron looked up at Dumbledore with delight. "Bill and Fleur must have just had the baby."

The old wizard's eyes twinkled with delight. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley."

"Wow." Ron let his finger run lovingly across the name. "You know Charlie's wife Sarah is due soon as well."

"Two Weasleys in one year." Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "Let's hope they don't have the same knack for trouble the twins had. Or dare I say you and Harry."

Ron's eyes hadn't left the book and he was now reading through the names that were magiced onto the page. "What is this book doing in here? I thought McGonagall was in charge of keeping it."

"Normally, yes. However, Professor McGonagall asked me to watch over the book while she is away."

"Where did she go?"

"Her sister's health is failing so she is staying with her for the time being."

Ron flipped through the pages continuing to read silently as Dumbledore looked at him with a strange smile on his lips. Ron's eyes widened when he reached the month of October. There had been many more baby's born in that month than all the others. Ron did some quick calculating and realized that October was nine months after the fall of Voldemort. Ron smiled. Obviously Bill and Charlie were not the only ones to celebrate the down fall of the dark side with a good shag.

Flipping another page Ron's eyes froze on two names on the top of the page for the first of September. _Hero Doe_ and _Helena Doe_.

"Hero?"

"Ahh yes." Dumbledore looked fondly at the name. "Hero, from Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing._"

"And Helena?"

"_A Midsummer Nights Dream_."

"I think Hermione liked Shakespeare. I think I remember seeing an entire shelf of books in her room with his name on them." Ron's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not familiar with the name Doe. Is that a wizarding name?"

"No." the aged wizard shook his head. "There are no wizarding families by the name of Doe."

"So they're muggle born." Ron smiled wistfully. "Hero and Helena. They sound like names Hermione would have chosen."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Yes, I agree. They sound distinctly like names Miss Granger would choose." Dumbledore set a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Do you need a room for the night? You're welcome to stay in the castle."

Ron shook his head as he closed the book, admiring the fine leather cover with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on it in gold. "No, I think I'll head back to my flat."

"And Mr. Potter?"

Ron looked at Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye and saw the sparkle in his companions. "To be honest sir, I have no idea what Harry's plans are for the night."

"Well, if you see him. Please remind him that while he no longer may be a student here, other are and still have rules to abide by."

"Yes, sir." Ron stifled his laughter while he and Dumbledore shared a knowing look before shaking hands. "Thank you for seeing me, Professor."

"Anytime, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore assured him as he walked him to his office door.

Knowing that an owl would be waiting for him when got back to the flat announcing his niece's birth, Ron hurried from the castle and across its grounds so that he could apparate home. As expected there was an owl waiting for him. He removed the scroll quickly and read the note. Writing a quick message to Harry, letting him know where he was, Ron threw on new clothes before apparating to St. Mungos.

"Mum, Dad." Ron pressed a quick kiss to his mother's frazzled cheek before shaking his father's hand. "How is she?"

"Everyone's doing wonderful." Mrs. Weasley whipped a happy tear from her eye. "You should see the baby, Ronald. She's beautiful."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your brothers were already here. They brought their wives home about an hour ago. They'll be back in a while to get your brother and bring him out to celebrate."

"Can I see them now?"

"Yes of course." Molly Weasley wound her arm through Ron's and turned towards the door. Knocking softly before opening it and peeking her head inside. "Are you ready for another visitor?"

"Always." Bill strode forward and opened the door the rest of the way. "Come in." He hugged his mother excitedly before moving to Ron. "Ron. Good to see you." Bill wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "Come on in." He released his brother and walked back to his wife's bedside.

Fleur lay on the bed, silvery white hair disheveled, looking exhausted but excited. "Hello, Ron." Fleur held her hand out to him. "Vould you like zu meet Aurelia."

Ron smiled happily. "I would love to meet her." He walked forward and accepted the small pink bundle from Fleur's arms. "Hello, Aurelia." Ron settled the small bundle more comfortably into his arms, moving the blanket aside so that he could see the perfect features of the baby's face. She had her mother's straight nose and iridescent skin, but her father's fiery red locks which stood out pronounced against her white skin.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little girl." Ron coed as he rocked the baby gently. "You're going to be a heart breaker someday, aren't you little Aurelia?" For a response the baby sighed and snuggled closer to Ron's chest.

Ron looked up to see his oldest brother sitting on the edge of his wife's bed, one arm flung protectively around her shoulder, his head resting on top of hers. "She's beautiful.

"Tank you Ron." Fleur said as her eyes drifted close.

"Should we leave?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Non."

Bill pressed a kiss to his wife's brow as he smoothed some of her hair back from her eyes. Ron shook his head. Even after giving birth Fleur still looked perfect and beautiful.

"So, Ron," Bill asked in a softer voice so as to not wake his wife, "Are you going to come out with us tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"A celebration of course. All of us Weasley men are going to go out and get pissed." Ron hesitated for a moment. It had been such a long day already. "It would mean a lot to me if you came." The look of expectation on his brother's face as well as Dumbledore's words from earlier that night had the affect of making all excuses he had seem insignificant and petty.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "I'd love too."

Bill's face lit up with delight. "Brilliant."

Ron grinned back at Bill. "Yeah." He nuzzled the baby's cheek softly with his nose. "Brilliant."


	11. Mr and Mrs Granger

Chapter 11: Mr. and Mrs. Granger

Ron stumbled into the kitchen at nearly two in the afternoon the next day still in the clothes he had worn to the hospital the night before, hair wild and eyes blood shot from drinking, to find Harry sitting at the table, a cup of hot tea in hand.

The bespectacled man looked up over his glass at his friend, his brows arched with amusement. "Rough night?"

"Shut up, Harry." Ron growled while pouring himself a cup of tea, adding four heaping spoonfuls of sugar before joining him at the table.

"So you're an uncle?" Ron nodded as he blew on the tea. "Aurelia. Is she as beautiful as her mother?"

"More." Ron took a quick sip before he set his drink down. "She has Fleur's skin and nose, Bill's chin and the Weasley hair. She'll be a real beauty someday."

Harry took another generous sip from his tea. "You weren't in bed when I got home this morning."

"All the Weasley men sat around and got pissed last night. You would have been invited but you seemed a bit preoccupied. And while we're on the subject," Ron took a sip of tea for dramatic affect. "Dumbledore requested I tell you that while you may no longer be a student others still are and are required to abide by the rules."

Harry's eyes widened in worry. "Ginny's not in trouble, is she?"

"You weren't caught by any teachers or prefects, were you?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it. I don't think Dumbledore will rat you out."

Ron's stomach gave a loud, hungry growl then, stopping the conversation long enough for Ron to go about setting meat in a skillet to fry. Harry watched him silently, enjoying the strong flavor of his tea. When Ron retook his seat at the table Harry waited for him to take a sip of his tea and set it back down before asking.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?"

"Nothing that I haven't heard before. Did you know that he was pulling strings in the Ministry as well, trying to keep open Hermione's case?"

"I thought he might have been."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. He just questioned me about what I've tried so far. I told him I had tried everything magically possible. He said that he would focus more of his time on trying to find her now that things were more peaceful."

"That's it?"

"He said he thought I could do it. That I would be able to find a way."

"Then you probably can. Look Ron," Harry scooted closer to the table, "about what I said yesterday..."

"Don't worry about it. You were right. I've been a git. I've been so consumed with finding her. It's the same old story all over again. I guess it's true what they say. I'm not the most clever of the Weasleys. You have to beat me over the head a few times before I get it."

"Ron, there's something I don't understand. How were you able to stay strong all this time? Why did you never waver in your belief that she was alive."

"You're going to laugh at me."

"Only if you say something incredibly stupid."

Ron snorted. "It's because of something Rane said."

"Rane Voitekh?"

Ron nodded. "Sixth year, you know how I started to develop a little crush for her?" Harry nodded. "And you remember when she took my up to the boy's dormitory and everyone thought we had been snogging or what ever?"

"Yeah, of course."

"She was reading my palm. I don't think I ever told you, but she's gypsy Harry, a real Gypsy, and she told me that I would meet my one when I was really young and that we would have a really hard time being together, that there would be times that I would want to give up, but that I mustn't, because in the end we would be together and more happy then I could even imagine. She said she'd never been wrong, Harry, and I couldn't believe she'd be wrong about this."

Ron got up from the table and moved to the skillet, turning the meat over to brown the other side.

"Have you heard from Rane lately?"

"Yeah, I got an owl just the other week. There still looking for her over there. Her and Ester are using crystal balls and tea leaves and tarot cards. The results are always inconclusive though."

"So that leaves us on our own."

"Us?" Ron turned to look at him.

"You didn't think you'd be looking alone did you?"

"Guess not." Ron turned back to the skillet, summoned a plate from the cabinet and emptied the skillet of his meal. "Where do we go from here?"

"We've done everything by the book. There is nothing in the magical world left to try."

"But there has to be… wait." Ron set his plate down. "What did you say?"

"I said there is nothing in the magical world left to try."

"Not in the magical world," he turned his wide eyes on Harry. "What about the Muggle world."

"The Muggle world?"

"Yeah, Muggles get lost, don't they? Don't the please men have ways to find them?"

"The Police, Ron."

"Fine. The _Police _men. Don't they have a way to find missing Muggles. What if she's not lost in the magical world? What if she's lost in the Muggle world? Wouldn't that explain why we can't find her?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's worth a try."

"It's worth more then a try, Harry. This might be the answer."

"You're right. I definitely think we should go through with this. But if we do," Harry watched the dark liquid swirl around the rim of his cup as he gently tipped it, there's something that we have to do. And I don't think you're going to like it."

"What's that?"

"We have to go talk to Hermione's parents."

Ron pushed his plate away as if the smell of the fresh cooked meat nauseated him. "No. I won't."

"Ron…"

"Harry, they abandoned Hermione. They haven't spoken with her since she refused to go with them."

"Well I'm sure they feel just as abandoned as she did."

"Don't go siding with them."

"I'm not siding with anyone. I just want you to understand what they must have been going through. Can't you appreciate what it must have been like for them? First they find out that their daughter is different from them, so different in fact that she would have to go away to school and leave them. Do you think they realized when she left that they were letting their daughter start a whole new life that would always be separate from them? Hermione hadn't spent any real time with them since she was eleven, she barely saw them after thirteen because she was always with us. And all that time she kept them completely in the dark about what was happening in our world because not only did she not want to frighten them but she was scared that they would try and pull her away from this world. What do you think was going through their minds when she told them what was going on here? I can tell you what I think. I imagine that they realized for perhaps the first time that they no longer knew their daughter. That she grew up without them even realizing it. They just wanted to protect her, Ron. I imagine they feel like your mum and dad felt when Percy choose the Ministry over them."

Harry could see the softening in Ron's expression. "That might be, but Mum and Dad never gave up on Percy. Her parents haven't written her a single letter since the disagreement."

"Look at the source. Hermione had to have inherited her stubbornness from somewhere. I'm guessing it was probably them." Harry banished the remaining tea in his cup, it having gone cold long ago. "I know you know more about this situation then I do. I'm sure you and Hermione talked about it. But no matter what was going on between her and her parents they deserve to know their daughter is missing. And they deserve to know that she is a hero. No one has been able to tell them that because no one has been able to get a hold of them." Harry gazed at his friend skeptically. His friends face was turned to the side and his face was flushed a rosy pink. "And you know why, don't you?"

It doesn't mater what I know. It won't change anything."

"Ron. What aren't you telling me? Where are Hermione's parents?"

"That is between me and Hermione."

"Hermione told me her parents were in Scotland staying with her aunt. We found the house but there was no trace of them there. Why is that Ron?" Harry asked even though he was almost certain he knew the answer.

"Even though Hermione was estranged with her parents she was worried about them. What if Death Eaters found them at her aunt's house? She couldn't protect them."

"Who's the secret keeper?"

"I am."

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell them?"

"Yeah," Ron rose to his feet. "Let me just go clean up and we can do it now. This afternoon."

"You're not going to back out?"

"No."

"You're doing the right thing you know." Harry said to his retreating back.

"Yeah," He stopped in the doorway. "Then why does it feel like I'm betraying Hermione."

"Listen," Harry rose to his feet and took the several steps that separated them. "there are other reasons why we need to go and see them. Sometimes Muggle parents take precautions in case their children go missing."

"What kind of precautions?"

"Umm…they might have copies of her finger prints or dental records. They have to have those." Harry said excitedly. "They're dentists, for Merlin's sake."

"So they can help us?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "We won't be certain until we go and talk to them. Hurry up and get ready. We have to make a stop by the Ministry before we go and see them."

"Why?"

"Because it's Ministry protocol to present the wand of a fallen witch or wizard to his or her immediate family. And despite what you or I might feel, that is still her parents."

Ron growled with frustration. "Sometimes I really hate the Ministry."

Half an hour later Ron and Harry appeared on a cragged plane outside the small village of Kylachen on the remote island of Skye in northern Scotland. "So where are we headed exactly?" Harry asked as he pulled his foot out of deep sinkhole that left his trousers wet up to the knee in bog water. "Better yet, where are we?"

"Kylachen. Scotland."

Ron had already cast a drying spell at Harry's damp leg and his own two feet and was on his way toward the little town, climbing the rock outcroppings with ease. Taking head not to step in another gap in the heather, Harry hurried after Ron, climbing the rock easier then Ron had.

They came over the crest of a short hill and began the descent toward a small beach complete with boatshed, beneath the ruins of an ancient castle. He turned left and followed the path back up through the heather and over another rock cropping toward the small village. The dirt trodden path turned into sand as they neared the rode. As soon as he was free of the soft ground Ron set of at clip pace, Harry keeping steady at his side.

"You seem to know where you're going."

"I've been here before." Ron said without missing a step. "Hermione and I had to come here in order to perform the charm." The two sidestepped a car that was turning left down the drive to a little house over looking the water. "The house is just up this way." Ron nodded his head to the left, indication a road that traveled further up the mount. After a three minute walk the two stopped in front of a cute little house nestled into the hillside. Ron turned and looked at the house with contemplative eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron shook his head and stepped forward hand lifted. He wrapped smartly on the door before taking a step back.

"Just a moment." They heard someone call inside moments before the handle turned and the door opened. "Hel…low." A tall woman with dark sleek hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" Her eyes went past them to check the drive and returned with confusion when she saw the two strangers had come without a car.

"Yes," Harry stepped forward when Ron made no move to speak with the woman. "We're here to speak with the Drs. Grangers."

The woman's eyes instantly narrowed on them. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid…"

"Ma'am," Ron placed his large palm against the door and held it open when she tried to close it on them. "My name is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. We're friends of Hermione's from school."

"Really? Friends of Hermione's? I wish I could believe that, but under the circumstances…I was given explicit instructions not to let anyone I don't know cross the doorsill. So if you'll excuse me."

"Ma'am," Ron put his hand up once again to stop the closing door. "If we wished to harm you or Hermione's parents we would have simply burst into the house. We simply wish to speak with the Grangers. It's very important that we do."

"Ronald?" Through the small gap Ron had been able to keep in the door, he could see the figure of a man walking down the hall toward the door. "Ronald Weasley?" The man's fingers appeared around the side of the door and pulled back revealing the warm, welcoming face of Mr. Granger. "Ron, Harry." He said in a mixture of shock and delight. "How wonderful to see you two again. Netty, step aside and let them pass."

"But Melvin," she said through clenched teeth, Jane said not to let anyone in."

"Netty, I've had enough of what Jane said. I miss my daughter." Mr. Granger gently, but firmly, moved his sister-in-law to the side so that he could take her place and offer his two visitors his hand. "Ron." He shook the redhead's hand. "Harry. I'm thrilled to see you." He released Harry's hand and stepped aside so the two boys could come inside. "What brings you two to Skye."

"Mr. Granger." Ron said evenly, turning to face the older man head on. "Is your wife at home?"

The welcoming smile dissolved from the dentists face. "Yes. She's out back, working in the garden. Why is something wrong?" He looked awkwardly between the two boys and behind them as if noticing for the first time that his daughter was absent from their company. "Is something wrong with Hermione?"

"Please sir," Harry cut off Ron, using his most calming and placating of voices. "It's very important that Ron and I speak with you and your wife."

"Netty," Mr. Granger's eyes never left the two boys, "Would you mind making tea while I go locate Jane?"

"Not at all, Melvin."

Mr. Granger directed the two boys into the small, formal sitting room, just this side of the front door and offered them a seat before he went in search of his wife. As he hurried down the short hall to the back of the house his mind was abuzz with all the different scenarios of why his daughters two best friends were at their doorstep, but there was one thing he knew for certain. There was definitely something wrong with Hermione.

* * *

Melvin and Jane Granger stared at the boys with twin eyes of horror and disbelief. "This can't be right." Jane rose aggressively to her feet. "This just can't be right."

"Mrs. Granger. You had to have known with a war being fought that there was a chance something like this would happen." Harry said reasonably.

"But Hermione is too sensible to get mixed up in actual fighting. She never engaged in such behavior as a child." The two friends glanced at each other, thinking similar thoughts. No, Hermione would not willingly engage in a violent act, but when she was pushed to far or the ones she loved were threatened; she could fight like the best of them. She had proven herself capable more then once.

"Jane, please." Mr. Granger put his hand on his wife's arm and pulled her back down to the seat they were sharing. "You said she's been missing for a year? Correct?" The two boys nodded in the affirmative. "Then why is it we've only now been informed of this."

"Because sir," Harry answered, taking pity on his friend, "up until this afternoon, the Ministry of Magic was unable to locate you."

"We've been here all this time. We haven't moved about."

"I know, sir. It's all very complicated. It would take far too much time to explain…"

"And that's not what's important right now." Ron cut his friend off. "Harry and I are here because the Ministry has declared Hermione legally dead, however, we have reason to believe that this isn't the case and there might be another way to find her. You see," he scooted forward to the edge of his seat. "The Ministry and I have exhausted all magical means of locating her. It can't be done. And Harry and I were talking and we thought perhaps the reason why Hermione can't be located magically is because she's not living in the magical world, but the Muggle one."

Mr. Granger's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm afraid, I don't follow."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, do you have anything that Ron and I might use to help locate and identify Hermione. Copies of her finger prints or her dental work or blood type. A distinguishable birth mark?"

Ron turned his face a way to hide the blush he knew must be creeping up his face. Harry needn't have asked about a distinguishable birth mark. He knew every inch of Hermione's body and there wasn't one to be found.

"No," Mrs. Granger shook her head. "We don't have a copy of her finger prints. We always meant to get it done, but we never managed to get around to it." Her face fell in the knowledge that she had failed her daughter in this one matter.

"What about her dental records?" Harry asked sympathetically, though persistently.

"No good." Mr. Granger sunk back in his seat. "After Hermione took her dental work into her own hands fourth year we never did any work again. The only images we have of her teeth on record are from before she had the front two shrunk. A procedure like that had to have altered the alignment and the spacing of all her teeth. Not to mention the way she would talk and eat."

"Why does it matter that it might have altered the way she talked and ate?" Ron asked with annoyance, clearly not understanding the relevance of her mouth movement to the information they needed.

"Because of the way the movement and the grinding would wear on her teeth. She won't have the same wear marks she would have had before her front teeth were reduced. Not to mention the fact that the front teeth are completely different. There would be no way to match her now. I'm sorry boys." Mr. Granger shook his head feeling lost, confused and vulnerable. "I don't know how we can help you."

"Melvin," Jane Granger put her hand on her husbands arm. "We're going back to London. There's so much more we can do from there. I can't sit here and do nothing while knowing out baby is out there somewhere, lost, alone and scared." She clutched painfully at her husbands arm. "If we go back to London we can start are own search. Put ads in the news papers, visit hospitals, contact the proper authorities. "

"Jane." Mr. Granger said sadly. "I don't think we should. It's not safe there. We can do all those things just as well from here where it's safe."

"Actually, Mr. Granger," Harry felt fit to correct them "the war is over, as Ron and I have just explained. A good portion of the Death Eaters are behind bars and those who aren't are hiding in fear. You and Mrs. Granger should be perfectly safe in London. Actually, I think it might be a good idea for the two of you to return. There are far more resources there then you could ever dream of finding here. And if you're still concerned about security," Harry continued when he saw the uncertainty in the older man's eyes, "I can have some one from the Ministry sent over to your home to raise a few wards and act as guard. I can think of two people who would be more then willing to take that detail."

Harry grinned slightly when the image of Remus Lupin and the former Nympadora Tonks, now Nymphadora Lupin, came into mind. He should really call on them when he and Ron returned to London. He feared he saw a lot less of them now that he was finished with school and the war was over. They just didn't seem to inhabit the same places anymore.

Refocusing on the conversation going on around him, Harry turned to look at Ron who was talking at the moment and saw that the hard expression that had been on his face since they had made the decision to come to Scotland had melted into a softer, more comforting look. Ron had spent so much time being angry at the Grangers on Hermione's account that it had taken seeing them in person, and the shock and grief her parents felt at his and Harry's news to realize that they were hurt too, and were still hurting. He could tell by the look of insane grief in Mrs. Granger's eyes that they loved their daughter very much. He couldn't be angry anymore.

"If you need any help returning to London," he was saying, "please feel free to contact Harry or myself. Or better yet, my father. He works at the Ministry and is fascinated by Muggles.

"Thank you Ronald; Harry, for coming here today." He reached across the table and first shook the hand of the red haired boy and then the blacked. "I'm glad my Moppet could make friends with two fine young gentleman like you." His eyes caught with Ron's and in that moment that young man knew. Somehow Mr. Granger seemed to know that there had been something more between Ron and his daughter.

The group of four rose to their feet and made their way toward the front door. "Melvin and I will make sure to keep you informed on everything from our front." Mrs. Granger said as her husband opened the door for the two boys. "And thank you for your offer. We'll contact you as soon as we know what our plans are." She stopped to blink back tears. Suddenly, without any warning, Mrs. Granger through herself forward and wrapped her arms around the necks of the two best friends. "We have to find her." She sobbed, her arms tightening around their necks. "I never really knew her. I never got the chance to know my own daughter." Her fingers dug into the collar of Ron's and Harry's shirt when her husband tried to pry her loose of the uncomfortable boys. "What have I done, Melvin?" her fingers loosened allowing the two boys to pry gently free. "She's gone Melvin. She's gone." She turned and tucked her face into her husbands shoulder. "She's gone." She kept murmuring while Mr. Granger ran a soothing hand over her back, shushing her softly.

"It's all right. We'll find her."

"We should have written her Melvin. I should have relented when you asked me to. Why am I so stubborn?"

"Jane!" Mr. Granger said firmly when his wife's hysteria seemed to gain momentum. "Stop it. This is no time to loose yourself. You can let go when we find her, but not a moment before."

"But…"

"Jane."

Reluctantly the curly haired woman nodded. "You're right." She pulled away from her husband and wiped gingerly at her eyes as she turned back to her visitors, regaining her composure quickly. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's all right." Ron assured her, placing his large hand gently on her arm. "I would have been more disturbed if I hadn't."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry stepped forward. "I have one last thing for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin box. He held it in his hand a moment before extending it to his best friends parents. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I would like to offer you your daughter's wand as well as a certificate honoring her with the Order of Merlin, First class for her work and sacrifice in the effort to protect both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world." Mrs. Granger's delicate, trebling fingers circled around the slender box. "And as her friend I'm asking you to hold on to this and protect it until it can be returned to her. For I am convinced someday it will."

"Thank you, Harry." She clutched the box to her breast as soon as Harry had released it. "Now that communication has been reopened, please feel free to stop by and see us." She offered the boys her quivering hand. "You're always welcome in our home."

"Like wise." Ron returned when he took her hand.

Giving Harry a nod, the two boys turned, preparing to leave.

"Would you like to stay for diner?" Mr. Granger offered when he stepped up to the door.

"No, thank you." Ron declined. "I have some work to do." he said meaningfully.


	12. Mr Bear

Chapter 12: Mr. Bear

Hermia had her textbook propped against a napkin dispenser, a ball point pen in her right hand, a plastic fork in her left. Under her right elbow was a pad of paper where she jotted down facts and figures she found relevant in precise, orderly columns. The plate of food in front of her was only half eaten. She had become so fascinated with the text that the food had long since gone cold.

Without missing a step she set down her fork and picked up her glass of cooled pineapple juice. When she took a heavy pull from the straw her moth was filled with a rush of pineapple flavored water. Hermione started with surprise as she looked down at her cup. The juice was gone and the ice had melted away, mixing with what little juice there had been left.

"Pineapple, right?"

Hermia started when the server stopped at her side. She glanced up at the man and found a pleasant round complete with a dash of freckles, dark grey eyes, thin top lip and full bottom and a mass of neat copper hair parted on the right side of his head and pulled over.

"Sorry," she shook her head when she realized she had been staring. "what did you say?"

"Pineapple juice." He held up a fresh glass. "That's what you were drinking, right?"

"Right." Hermia accepted the glass he offered while handing him the empty one. "Thank you."

"So," he sidled a little closer. "Nursing school, aye?"

"How did you…" she followed his nod with her eyes and saw the building the nursing school was housed in on the other side of the usually deserted street.

"I've seen you come and go a few times."

"You've been watching me?" she set her cup down and leaned back in her seat, tilting her head boldly to the side.

"No, just observing the comings and going of the people who might someday save my life."

"You're a horrible liar." She said with mirth in her voice when he had finished.

The red haired man chuckled. "So my sister has been telling me since I was five years old." He held out his hand. "William Allen."

She took the proffered hand. "Hermia Doe."

"Hermia?" his eyes arched with interest. "You must have very interesting parents."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were so boring with names. William, and my sister's name is Mary. William and Mary. Dull. But your name. Hermia. It has such life and pizzazz."

"Pizzazz?" She chuckled merrily. "Nate would love you."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Me roommate."

"Any chance something might start up between you two?"

"No!" She burst out with a laugh. "Definitely not."

"Excellent" he took the seat across from her. "Any chance something might start up between you and me?"

Hermia stared at him a moment in consideration, but she felt the same twinge in her stomach. "No. I don't think so." She said softly.

"Is there another bloke?"

Not knowing how to answer the question truthfully with him not thinking she was a total nutcase she listed her other reasons. "No, there's two baby girls, no memory and nursing school. There's no room in my life right now for more complications."

"Wait," his brain kicked into motion and within seconds he had made the connection. "Hermia _Doe._ I read about you in the newspaper a while back."

"How flattering."

"You're the Jane Doe they had over in Little…"

"Yes," she cut him off. "That was me."

William's eyes gave her the good once over. "You've come along very well."

"Thank you for your approval." Hermia reached forward, took up her book and closed it with a snap before stuffing it and her notepad into her satchel. "Could I possibly get a container for this and my bill please?"

"I'm sorry. I'm prying."

"Yes you are." Hermia pulled out her wallet from inside the bag. "But I also have to get home. My roommate starts her shift in an hour."

"I thought you said your roommates name was Nate?"

"It is."

"I take back what I said earlier. She's got the most interesting parents I've heard of."

Hermia's mouth dropped open slightly in confusion. "What on earth are you going on about?"

"Nate. I've never heard of a girl called Nate before."

"Neither have I. However, I have met a _man_ named Nathan Shanks, and a _woman_ named Elizabeth Connolly, both of whom I share a house with."

"Oh. A flush of embarrassment crept up his neck. "Don't I feel sheepish?"

"Don't worry about it." She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. "However, I can't help but wish you were a little more concerned about my bill. And a container for the rest of my meal."

"Allen!" A voice boomed from inside the small café Hermia had decided to try after her last class had gotten out for the day. Plum little woman with thinking hair appeared in the doorframe, waving a heavy wooden spoon in the redhead's direction. "I do not pay you to chat up the customers. I pay you to take orders and to deliver them."

"Sorry, Mrs. Maloney." William bound to his feet. "I'll be right back with your bill." He turned and hurried away forcing Hermia to call to his back.

"Don't forget the container."

Ten minutes later the bill was paid and Hermia was on the bus waiting for it to deliver her safely to her stop. And all the while her mind was on William. She almost felt bad for him. He was cute in that, I know I'm going to fail but I'll keep plugging at it, sort of way. It was unfortunate for him that he had never really had a chance. His attempt was doomed the minute she looked up at him.

For weeks now her dreams had been tormenting her with brief images she couldn't piece together. One night it would be eyes an intense shade of blue, others it would be a long nose sprinkled with freckles, but always the same flaming red hair. She never saw his full face, though every night when she closed her eyes she hoped that perhaps that night might be the night.

She didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her, forming images she hoped were the man who had fathered her children, but she couldn't be certain. Judging by the color of her mousy brown hair she knew that her daughters must have gotten their bright red curls from the man who had fathered them, and if her dreams were anything to go by, the blue eyes. It could have been her mind playing games, but she knew in her heart it wasn't. This unidentifiable face that tormented her dreams had to be the father.

She didn't know if she had always been attracted to redheads but she knew that every time a man walked back with fiery locks she stopped and looked, perhaps hoping that one of them would stop, recognize her and sweep her away.

Which was why her heart had soared when she had first looked up and seen William today. His coloring was so similar to the man in her dreams. But then she had seen his grey eyes and knew he couldn't possibly be the one. And then for a short time she had considered, but ultimately rejected any thought of accepting his offer. She knew every time she looked at him she would feel that twinge of guilt in his stomach and it would spoil everything. No, she reached into her satchel and pulled out her text once again, until she stopped feeling the sinking feeling in her stomach she couldn't give blokes like William a second look. It simply wouldn't be fare to them. Or to herself.

Using her fingers Hermia pried open the book to where she had placed her marker and laid it open on her lap. As soon as she had grown use to the bus system she had begun to bring reading material with her for the journey. She now felt that time spent traveling without a book in hand was time wasted.

And then there was that weekend Lizzie, Nate and she had made the trip into London to see a few of the latest plays on the West End, at Nates assistance, and they had used the Tube to maneuver through the city and she had fallen in love. The Tube was even easier to navigate then the bus. Excluding when it was so loud and crowded you couldn't here the person packed in next to you, they had this wonderful voice that came over the system announcing not only what stop they were at but which one was coming next. With that handy voice as an aid she could get lost in her book without any fear of missing her stop, which she was embarrassed to admit she had already done more then once while riding the bus. She couldn't help it, not when the book she was reading was particularly riveting.

Hermia set her book aside at that thought. She wondered if she had always been that way or if this fascination of hers with gaining knowledge came about when she woke up to find her brain empty. It was hard to tell. All she knew was that she couldn't pass up the chance to open the cover and absorb the pages of a good book.

Taking a chance to glance out the window when the bus came to a stop, she was surprised to see the decorated hut that marked her stop." She closed the book with a snap and grabbed her satchel by the strap to bound off the bus before the driver pushed the button to close the door.

"Sorry," she called to the driver when she had to jam her against the door to keep it open long enough to step out. The elderly driver shook his head at her and muttered to himself that looked a great deal like 'irresponsible kid'. Hermia snorted when she stepped onto the curb. She would love to hear what Nate and Lizzie would to someone calling _her_, of all people, irresponsible.

She tucked her book inside the bad, flipped the strap over her head so that the sack came to rest on her hip, and tossing her hair playfully over her shoulder she strode toward her home.

She came to the walk that lead to her front door and as soon as her feet touched the smooth stones of the walk four little heads appeared over the top of the fence. "Auntie Hermia!" Came a chorus of little voices. She turned to see the smiling faces and little hands that belonged to the children she had grown to love long ago. "Auntie Hermia!" They waved eagerly at her.

"Quiet!" Andrea bellowed over the noise the others were making stopping them short. "I got to tell Hermia something." The young girl turned back to Hermia when she was certain her sisters and brother would remain quiet long enough for her to deliver her message. "Mummy wants to know if you're coming over tomorrow for dinner."

Hermia moved closer to the short fence. "Did your mummy say what time?"

Andrea screwed up her eyes in thought. "I t-hink she said seven."

"Seven?" Hermia made a quick mental check over her schedule for the following day before she smiled at the children. "Andrea, can you bring a message back to your mum for me?"

The young girl nodded her head eagerly. "'Course I can."

"All right," she bowed low so that she was on the same level. "Will you tell her I asked if she could call me later?"

"I can do that." She said eagerly before turning with a whirl and rushing back to her house, her young siblings racing eagerly behind her.

Enchanted by the children's antics she made her way up to the front door and dug for her key ring which she kept in the front pocket of her bag. Her fingers curled around the smooth metal figure and she pulled gently, dislodging her set from the pens, pencils and odd supplies she also stored in that pocket.

She found the appropriate key and turned it in the lock. The door eased open and she called out. "Lizzie! I'm home!"

"She's not here!" Nate's voice called back.

Hermia pulled the strap over her head and hung it on the banister. "Where are you?" she called when Nate didn't appear in the hall.

"Kitchen!"

She should have known. She took a deep breath and savored the smell of spice hanging in the air. Hermia was all right in the kitchen, far better then Lizzie would ever be, but she was limited to following directions. She hadn't near the finesse and skill her friend had. Nate had this amazing ability to take random bits of food that one thought she never be mixed together in the same dish, and make something so delightful you wanted to both devour it and savor it at the same time.

Hermia strode into the kitchen and walked instantly to the stove, leaning over the pot to inhale the sweet sent. "That smells amazing." She praised as she pulled away from the stove. She walked the few steps that separated her and Nate and leaned in close to press a kiss to his cheek. "I thought you were working the full day today."

"That's tomorrow. Remember? That's why Jeannie invited you over for dinner."

"Right." Hermia went to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher she liked to filled with water.

"What's on your mind?" Nate set down his knife so that he could turn and give his full attention to his friend.

"What makes you think any thing is on my mind?" She asked as she poured herself a tall glass before returning the pitcher to the refrigerator.

"Let me guess," He pressed his hip against the counter, crossing his arms and legs in front. "You ran into another redhead today."

"How do you do that?" Hermia asked feeling both annoyed and impressed

"Because you always have that exact look in your face when you run into one."

"I don't know what to do, Nate." She set down her glass, unfinished.

"Still having the dreams?"

"Almost every night."

"Well that's good isn't it? Didn't the doctors say that could be a memory trying to work its way out? Or something to that affect?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shook her head before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "Do you know what time the girl's went down for their nap?"

"Umm…" Nate glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. "Hour, hour and a half ago."

As if on cue there was a sound of a small child fussing coming through the monitor sitting in the hall followed by the distinct voice of her eldest daughter calling for her. "Mummy!"

"Duty calls." Nate nodded his head toward the stairs just as Helena's voice joined Hero's.

Hermia steadily climbed the stairs until she reached the top floor where her room was located. She twisted the handles on the twin doors and pushed them open to reveal a comfortable room decorated in charming shades of red and gold. She tossed her keys on her dresser, the gold lion charm she used to keep her keys dangling of the edge.

"Mummy!" The twins cried out with delight at the sight of their mother.

A broad grin spread across Hermia's lips when her eyes came to rest on her little girls. They were the pride and joy of her life. Their infectious laughter and curious eyes were able to brighten her mood even when it was at her bleakest. Lizzie and Nate were great, wonderful in fact, but there was nothing that could compare to holding her daughters lovingly in her arms. She had no regrets where they were concerned. And she never would.

"Hello my darling girls." Hermia clapped her hands as she walked toward her daughter scooping them out of their twin cribs. She nuzzled them under the chin with her nose. "Were you good for your Auntie Lizzie today? Of course you were." She answered for them. "You're my little angles, aren't you?" She pressed her nose close to Helena's head and in haled her sweet baby smell. She was just pulling away when she smelled the conspicuous smell of a nappy that needed changing. Acting on instinct she smelled the bottom of each of her daughters and pulled away with disgust at the sent emanating from Hero.

"Smells like someone needs a change." Hermia placed Hero snuggly on her hip as she bent at the knee to set Helena on the floor. As soon as Hermia straightened to her feet Helena had maneuvered onto her knees and rose shakily to her feet. She toddled to the bookcase across the room where Hermia had placed all the books and toys she had gathered for the girls, as well a few odds and ends for herself.

Hernia placed Hero on the changing table and was halfway through changing the nappy when she heard a grunt of protest from Helena. She turned her head to the side and saw that her daughter was reaching for the top shelf where Hermia had decoratively placed a few of the best looking dolls and stuffed animals.

At a glance she knew what her youngest wanted. Despite the similarity of their reflections Hero and Helena were distinct individuals with personality quirks, likes and dislikes, that already made them easy to identify. Hero loved to snuggle the soft cloth dolls Lizzie had purchased while Helena preferred stuffed animals, most particular a large brown bear affectionately named Mr. Bear, who had downy soft fur, a large red bow tied around his neck and a spot on his plastic nose where Helena had rubbed away the soft velvet with her thumb.

"Just a moment, sweetheart." Hermia called when she heard Helena's squeal of protest. "I'm almost done." she cleaned away the rest of filth on Hero's bottom while Helena continued to cry in protest behind her; convinced her mother wasn't acting fast enough. "Just a minute, Helena." Hermia secured the nappy quickly and was just replacing the decorative pink knickers when the young child let out a squeal of delight.

Lifting Hero back onto her hip Helena turned toward her daughter and the tall bookcase and froze with shock and fright. Helena was standing with arms outstretched to the bear that was floating high above her head, slowly gliding down from the top shelf where the other dolls and bears still sat unmoved from where she had left them. The toy steadily drew closer and when Mr. Bear had come to a stop just in front of Helena's ecstatic face she clasped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a tight hug.

She turned to her mother with a broad grin on her small face. She held out the bear with delight. "See?" she said brightly, her thumb already finding the worn spot on his nose.

"Yes, sweetheart." Hermia said slowly. "I saw."


	13. Breaking the Charm

Chapter 13: Breaking the Charm

"Happy Birthday Hero and Helena. Happy Birthday to you."

The off key course of twenty came to an end and the room burst into cheers as the two little girls laughed with delight, clapping their podgy hands with excitement. Hermia pressed kisses to each of her girl's bright, copper heads. "Happy Birthday, sweethearts." she ran her fingers through both Hero and Helena's smooth, springy ringlets. "Blow out the candles, darlings."

Hero and Helena looked at their mother with their heads tilted to the side as if they were contemplating her intently. Hermia chuckled as she pressed a kiss to first Hero's pudgy cheek and then Helena's. "All right, ready. One," she ticked off on her fingers, "two, three…" she took a deep breath, and the twins, as she knew they would, copied her. With cheeks still expanded with her drawn in breath, she turned toward the two cakes and released it. Being clever little girls they were, the twins caught on quickly and parted their lips releasing the air missing the cake spectacularly. Hermia laughed at their antics. "It's all right, darlings." She said wrapping an arm around each of them. "I'm sure you'll have it right next year."

"It was a fair attempt." Nate laughed, pulling one of the two matching cakes towards him so that he could begin cutting into small pieces.

"Fair? Can you name many one year olds who have mastered that much?" Lizzie pulled the other cake across to the table to sit in front of her so that she copy Nate and begin to slice into the bright white frosting. "No worries, Mia. I'll take it upon myself to make sure they've got it by next year."

"I'm sure you will." Hermia smiled before glancing at her wristwatch. "Shite." She raised to her full height. "I have to be at the hospital in half an hour."

Nate licked some pink frosting off his finger as he passed a small piece of cake to each of the twins. Hero leaned forward to inspect the pink confection while Helena's eyes lit up. She reached out instantly for the sweet treat and tried to stuff the entirety of it into her mouth. The three adults rolled their eyes and chuckled at the small girl. Helena seemed to have an insatiable appetite. She was constantly eating what ever she laid her hands on but never seemed to gain any weight.

"Don't worry Mia." Nate nudged his friend away from the table. "Lizzie and I have everything under control." Nate said as he passed a plate to Lisa who looked smugly at Andrea for having been lucky enough to receive the first piece.

"I just wanted to be here for this. They only turn one once." She pressed a kiss to each of her daughter's sticky cheeks. "You two be good." Hermia ruffled their curly hair as she rose to her feet. Whipping the frosting from her mouth with a paper napkin. "And I'm not just talking about the little girls." Hermia shot a meaningful glance at Lizzie and Nate as she deposited the dirty napkin in a waste basket.

"What?" Nate gasped, holding the spatula dramatically in front of his chest.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hermia pointed a finger at him. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of."

Nate rolled his eyes dramatically. "Honey, you don't approve of anything."

Hermia threw her hands to her hips and tapped her toe rhythmically on the floor. "That's not true."

"Not true." The twins cried as they threw their hands to their hips like their mother did.

"Oh god," Nate looked at Lizzie, disgust written on his face. "There becoming more like her everyday." Lizzie bit back her laughter. Diverting her face from Hermia's narrowed gaze she continued to cut cake and hand it to her nephew. "That's it." Nate crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Mia, you have to go now so we can reverse some of the negative affects you've had on these dear, sweet children."

Hermia's lips twitched. She rolled her eyes for affect. She was far from annoyed, rather amused actually, but Nate didn't need to know that. It was comforting for her to banter with Nate like this. Almost like something she would have done before…well before.

But the strange thing was, as more time passed she cared less and worried less about what things were before. She thoroughly enjoyed the life she had now. It was nearly sixteen months since she had lost her memory and with each day that she didn't remember and each day she wasn't found by family or friends from the past, the less she cared to ever be found. She still wished to know because, well she was Hermia, and she hated not knowing things. But she no longer needed to know to lead a happy life.

"Just don't undo too much." She harrumphed as she pressed a kiss to the top of Hero's than Helena's head. She grabbed her keys off the counter and threw on her coat before waving to the rest of the room. "Have fun everyone."

"Bye, Auntie Hermia!" She could hear Jeannie's children call over the rest.

"Bye, everyone." She called back as she closed the front door, cutting her off from the noise inside.

Outside in the chilly sunshine, Hermia took a deep breath. Reaching back she bound her hair into a low ponytail before stepping off the stoop and walking briskly towards the bus stop.

* * *

Ron ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, scratching his scalp as he stared up at the hospital. He felt a heavy weight settle on his heart. He almost dreaded going inside. He knew what was going to happen once he did. He would hand the receptionist the most recent picture he had of Hermione. It was a wizard picture, which meant the figures in it liked to move when he didn't cast a spell to keep them in frozen in place. The receptionist would look at it briefly and hand it back, shaking her head and apologizing because she was either new or couldn't possible remember one person from that far back.

"You ok, Ron?" the red head looked over at Harry who was watching him with concern filled eyes.

Ron sighed heavily before bracing his shoulders, preparing himself for the inevitable disappointment. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Harry nodded and the two friends entered the main entrance of the hospital.

"Do you want me to come with you to the front desk?"

Ron shook his head. "No, you can wait here."

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron. The young man with the messy black hair hated hospitals, hated them with a passion. And who could blame him? After all the times he or those he cared about had wound up in a hospital of some kind, it was understandable. Ron knew Harry tried to avoid them at all costs which was why he was so grateful to his friend for coming with him despite his obvious aversion.

Harry stopped just inside the entrance and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest. He watched Ron for a moment as he made his way to the reception desk, weaving his way through the waiting chairs. He would have watched Ron all the way to the desk but stopped halfway there when he saw a woman talking animatedly to thin air. He watched her for a good minute before he chuckled and turned away. Apparently he wasn't the only one who could see or hear things no one else could, although he felt he had on up on this woman. At least his visions could be magically explained away.

Ron arrived at the receptionist desk, the same knot of anticipation churning his stomach that always did. Leaning his hands against the counter he waited for the older receptionist to finish her task and turn her attention toward him. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "How can I help you today?"

"Well," he began tentatively. "I was wondering if you could help me." The old woman raised her left brow in question. Ron dug into his pocket and pulled a photo crinkled at the edges and corners which he immediately began to smooth away. "I know the chances are slim," he continued, "But a friend of mine disappeared over a year ago." The old woman's face lost some of its sparkle. "She was very important to me. And I was just wondering if perhaps you've seen her." He held out the photo.

The old woman's grey eyes moistened with pity. "Young man, I doubt I would remember a patient that came through here a year ago."

"Please," he held the photo out to her. "Her name is Hermione and she's the love of my life. I've been looking for her since she disappeared and… Please." He pleaded. "Just take a look."

Her old heart melting with pity the grey haired woman's face softened and tears gathered in her eyes as she reached out her hand for the photo. She could see the longing and depression in the young mans eyes. How could she not at least take a look? Her old fingers clamped on to the shiny paper and he released it. She glanced at it quickly and began to hand it back, an apology ready on her lips, when she stopped and looked at it again. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open on a gasp, one hand coming up to cover it. Hand still clamped over her mouth, her eyes darted from Ron's face then back to the picture. She did that several times, looking back and forth, before rising to her feet, finally looking away from Ron and towards the waiting room.

"Hermia!" The old woman called with a shaky voice. "Could you come over here a moment?" Ron followed the old woman's line of sight and landed on a pudgy woman sitting in a chair talking to the empty space in front of her. His eyes narrowed. Who on earth was this old woman talking to?

The grey eyed woman waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Hermia, dear. I want you to take a look at this." Ron turned his head, glancing around in confusion. The older woman turned and held the photo out. Ron's eyes widened as the photo left the old woman's hand and hovered in mid air a moment before disappearing.

Hermia gave Beatrice a questioning look as she accepted the photo. "What is it?" she asked.

"Just look." The old woman urged, tipping the picture up.

Feeling foolish Hermia looked down at the glossy print and her heart stopped in her chest. A hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God." In her hand she was holding a photo with an image of herself standing between two boys her age. The image of her slightly younger self was staring back at her with a wide grin on her face, one arm wound tightly around one of the boy's neck while the other was wrapped around the other boy's waist.

"Beatrice," Hermia looked up at the old woman, "where did you get this?"

After a few minutes silence Ron heard the old woman speak and point in his direction. "This young man says he's been looking for you."

There was a moment of realization before a sudden pain split across Ron's scull, settling behind his eyes, rendering him blind. Pressure continued to build in his brain to the point that it was excruciating and he cried out. "Harry!" he called as he fell to his knees clutching at his head. "Harry!" He called again when it felt like his very brain would explode.

Hermia knelt down beside the red haired man, "Sir?" She placed an anxious hand on his shoulder. He seemed oblivious to her touch. "Sir?" she tried again to no avail. "Beatrice get a doctor." She finally shouted, placing both hands firmly on the man's shoulders and holding him steady.

"Ron." Harry rushed through the crowded room, knocking over those waiting in his haste to get to his friend. "Are you ok?" He fell to his knees beside Ron and in the process bumped into an invisible force that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Excuse me!" Hermia shouted as she was knocked over. She raised herself up and forcefully moved the black haired man out of her way. "What do you think you are doing?"

"W-what?" Harry fell backwards, using his hand and feet to scoot backwards away from the invisible hands that had clutched at him. "What the hell?"

"Don't swear." Hermia command instantly unaware that the black haired young man could neither see or hear her.

Ron groaned with pain, clutching his head. "Make it stop!" He screamed in agony. "Please make it stop!" And suddenly the pain ceased with a wave of dizziness and a tickling sensation at the back of his eyes forcing them close. He took several deep breaths his eyes pressed tightly together.

"Sir," Hermia placed a hand gently on the redhead's brow checking for fever, "are you all right?"

"Just give me a moment." The man pressed his large hand to his eyes, rubbing the soreness out of them. "I'll be all right."

"Ron?" Harry scooted anxiously closer to his friend. He moved slowly, worried that his friend had finally snapped, he asked in a low voice filled with unease. "Who are you talking to?"

Confident the pain and dizziness weren't going to come back Ron opened his eyes. Slowly he lifted his head and was greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. An angel with brown bushy hair, chocolate brown eyes, a pert little nose and peach soft skin, knelt in front of him staring at him with concern.

"Hermione?" He gasped, his voice cracking with emotion. "Hermione? Is that really you?" He reached out a hand to graze her cheek.

Hermia jerked back away from his touch. Her insides were a jumble of nerves. "What did you call me?"

"Hermione." Ron reached for her hand and had to stop himself from crying out when she snatched it back.

"Ron," Harry looked between him and the open air Ron was staring into. "What are you looking at. There's nothing there."

"Harry, I swear to Merlin she's there." His blue eyes never left Hermione. "I can see her.

"My God," Harry sat back on his haunches. "She's really there, isn't she?"

"Can't you see her?" Ron motioned to the spot directly in front of him.

Harry focused his eyes on the spot where he was looking and felt the agonizing pain that had gripped Ron begin to gather behind his own eyes. He cried out in misery, clutching at his scalp.

"What is going on here?" Hermia looked between the two young men, one who was staring at her like she was an apparition and the other who was crying out in agony. She moved past the redhead and tried to examine the young man with raven black hair.

"Hermione." Ron cried out. "Don't you recognize me?" he held his hand out to her, pleading with his soft blue eyes.

"I…" the young man with the black hair grew silent; his head tilted forward much the same as his friends had been. She turned to the redhead for an explanation but when her eyes fell upon him she gasped. The eyes. His were the eyes from her dreams. All at once it all began to sink in. The photo, the name, his eyes and hair. "What did you call me?"

"Hermione."

She took a raspy breath as she sat back on her ankles. "You know who I am?" He voice grew husky with hope and emotion.

"Yes."

"Ron." Harry's hand reached out to grip his friends arm. "Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" The raven haired boy was now staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You see her too?"

"Yeah, I see her."

"Excuse me?" Hermia rose to her feet, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "But can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Honey, I think you should take a look at this." Hermia turned to see Beatrice holding out the photo once again.

The young woman took the photo from Beatrice and turned it so that it was right side up. With hungry eyes she looked down at the image for a full minute before looking back at the two men staring wondrously at her.

"Where did you get this?"

"Hermione," the red haired man stepped forward, his eyes glowing with happiness, "that photo was taken five days before you disappeared."

Tears sprang to Hermia's eyes. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it and Ron's heart swelled with joy. He loved it when she did that.

"You really know who I am?" She asked again. "Really and truly."

"Yes." Harry stepped slightly forward, running a shaking hand through his messy black hair. "Hermione, don't you recognize us?"

She looked between the two men and the photo that was their proof that they knew her. "No." She shook her head. "I don't know who you are. I don't know who I am." She stared beseechingly at them. "What's my name? My full name?"

"You're Hermione Jane Granger." Harry took another step forward. "You're our very best friend."

Joy flashed across her face a split second before her breath began to come in short, fast pants. She covered her face with her hands. "I think I'm going to be sick." She jerked away suddenly and darted frantically for the nearest lavatory.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, following immediately behind her. "Mione, wait."

The door to the bathroom slammed shut causing Ron to skid to a stop nearly loosing his balance and falling to the floor. Harry grabbed Ron's arm, giving it a firm jerk up to steady him. Ron flashed him a grateful grin before turning hid focus back on the closed door. From inside he heard the sound of Hermione retching into the toilet. "Mione." Ron called through the door. "Mione, are you all right?"

Together they listened to the sound of the toilet flushing, followed by water running in the faucet. Ron and Harry waited anxiously outside the door. Slowly, after what felt like an eternity, the door creaked open and one chocolate brown eye peered between the door and the frame. "I'm sorry." Ron saw her bite his lower lip and felt it again like a kick to the stomach. "I don't know what came over me. I never dreamed…I mean…" she looked brokenly to the tiled floor. "I thought no one was looking for me."

"Hermione." Ron pressed a hand to the door. "I swear. I never stopped looking for you."

"That's my name? Hermione?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded happy tears spilling silently from his eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger."

"Are you sure I'm the girl you're looking for? I mean, absolutely sure?"

Harry and Ron both broke into broad grins. "There's no doubt in my mind." Ron pushed gently on the door, forcing it open so he could see all of her. "I would know that face anywhere."

Hermia nodded and stepped out of the bathroom taking a good look at the two men standing there. "I don't know what to say." She began.

"Hermia dear, are you all right?" Beatrice shoved her way between Ron and Harry so that she could take cold of the young girl's hands, making sure for herself that the nurse she and all the others in the hospital had come to adore was all right.

"Beatrice," Hermia said staring at the head nurse in a strange sort of daze, "These two men know who I am."

"That's wonderful dear." The old nurse patted the young girl's hand with elation.

Hermione licked her bottom lip. "Do you think I could…?"

"Don't say another word." Beatrice held up a weathered hand. "Why don't you take the rest of the week off?"

"Beatrice, I can't take the rest of the week off. You're short handed as it is I need to get my hours in before the end of next month."

"I'm sure Lizzie or Nate or any of the other nurses would be willing to cover for you and as for getting all you time in, the last time I checked you had already completed the necessary rounds and hours. You're a glutton for punishment, I always said."

The brown haired girl smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Bea."

"Think nothing of it, Honey." Beatrice patted her cheek affectionately. "Now go figure out who you are. And don't come back until you have all the answers you need."

Hermia nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to the two men whose eyes she knew hadn't left her during the entire dialogue. It was as if they looked away they feared she would vanish on them. "Will you wait a moment while I go get my purse?"

The two men nodded eagerly and watched her rush down the hall and disappear behind a door that read Staff Lounge in bold white letters on a black, lacquered plaque. They turned back to each other and with triumphant shouts threw there arms around the other, hugging fiercely.

"We found her, Harry." Ron cried jubilantly. "We found her."

"I know." Harry thumped his back before pulling away. "I have to say it Ron, I wasn't sure…"

"Neither was I. But we did it."

"Yeah" Harry agreed excitedly, "we did it."

"So," Beatrice raised her voice to command their attention. "You two know who my Hermia is?" They nodded hesitantly. "Let me tell you. If you do anything to hurt that girl…there will be hell to pay. Everyone here loves that girl. So you had better not be messing with her. If this is some sick joke…"

"We have no intention of hurting her ma'am." Harry assured her. "We just want to bring her home. I swear."

"Good." Beatrice looked between the two young men again. Her eyes narrowed on Ron and he squirmed uncomfortably. "You," she pointed her finger at him. "You love her don't you?"

Ron's mouth dropped, "What? How? Why would you think that?"

The woman shrugged one arthritic shriveled shoulder. "I have my ways." Harry and Ron shared a look. "Ah, Hermia. You're back." The two boys spun around excitedly and the smiles reappeared on their faces. Hermia stopped suddenly when she fell under the affect of the redhead's lopsided grin. It hit her like a shock to the chest, nearly making her stumble back from the force of it.

She licked her lips which had suddenly gone very dry. "Are you two ready?"

"You have no idea." Harry said extending her his arm. For a moment she looked like she was about to take it but hesitated.

"Before I go anywhere with you," she cast a worried glance between the two men, "would you mind telling me what you're names are?"

"Oh course," Harry offered his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"And I," Ron said, taking her hand tenderly in his, "am Ronald Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron."

"Ron and Harry." Hermione extracted her hand. "I feel so stupid." She smiled wistfully. "You say you're my best friends and I don't even know your names."

"It's all right, Mione." Ron stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and instantly felt his hand start to tingle. "We understand. We've almost been expecting it."

"Do you? Because I don't. I don't understand any of it. What happened to me?"

Harry shook his head. "We don't know. You disappeared almost two years ago without a trace. Ron and I have been looking for you ever since."

"Don't worry, Mione." Ron soothed, taking up her hand again, unable to help himself. "We're going to figure out what happened to you."

The brown haired girl looked up into the tall man's face and felt herself get lost in his brilliant blue eyes. Ron too was caught, unable to look away. His heart soared. That was undeniably Hermione staring back at him through those eyes.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" Harry's voice broke through their senses and snapped both Ron and Hermione back to reality. She looked away embarrassed, trying to gain control over her pulse which had taken off at a frantic beat while she looked at the tall one.

"Um," Hermia shook her head slightly. "How about this coffee shop I know in town?"

"That sounds brilliant." Harry took a step towards the door but stopped when he felt Hermione's hand grip his arm.

"Wait." Her eyes widened with concern. "We should have your heads checked out before we leave."

"Why?" Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Because you both collapsed on the floor in pain." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to a Muggle, he realized, it would have been.

"Oh." The two boys shared a look over the girl's head. "That won't be necessary." Ron said taking her arm and tugging her towards the door.

"But what if it's something serious?" She asked, digging her tennis shoe clad feet into the floor to halt their progress. "You should have it checked."

"Seriously, Hermione." Ron assured her. "There's nothing wrong with either Harry or I."

"But I saw…"

"Hermione," Ron cut her off. "I'll explain it to you latter. I promise."

Hermia pursed her lips. "Well, if you're certain you don't need attention."

"We're positive." Harry chimed in, taking her other arm and tugging her towards the door.

Hermia looked between the two friends as they drew her towards the door. "You two are so stubborn. I can't imagine why I would ever become friends with either of you."

Ron and Harry looked down at her, then at each other before they burst out laughing.

The girl who all the nurses and doctors knew as Hermia pursed her lips as they continued to steer her toward the door. "May I ask another question?"

"Of course." Harry nodded. "You can ask anything you want."

"You said you were almost expecting me not to have my memory." Harry nodded to confirm her statement. "Why is that?"

"Because." Ron shrugged, drawing her attention away from the raven haired man. "You're Hermione. And nothing else, short of death, would have kept you away otherwise."


	14. You're a Witch

Chapter 14: You're a Witch

Hermione thanked the waitress when she set three large coffees and a small draft of cream on the table between them. She quickly took a cup and plopped in a sugar and a dash of cream before bringing the brown liquid to her lips and taking a deep drink.

It took a great effort on her part for Hermia to force her hand to remain steady for fear that she would loose control and shake so bad that the hot liquid would lap over the side and scald her skin. These men made her nervous, but not, she realized, in bad way. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she decided it had to do with the way they were looking at her. The two boys watched her every movement like she was a leading actress in a riveting movie.

After several moments of awkward silence Hermia set her cup down and crossed her hands delicately on the table's surface.

"So… how exactly did we meet?"

"Well," Harry began excitedly, glad that the uncomfortable silence was over. "The first time we met was on the way to school. Ron and I were sitting together in car when you came in asking whether or not we had seen a toad."

"A toad?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes. A friend of ours, or actually someone who later became a friend of ours, named Neville, lost his toad, and you were helping him look for it."

Hermia nodded. "I'm assuming this car was on a train." The two boys nodded. "Where did we go to school that we had to get there by train?"

"It's called Hogwarts." Ron said calmly before taking a heavy pull from his mug.

"Hogwarts?" Hermia's brow furrowed as she went through all the school names she was familiar with, and found she was unable to recall ever hearing of a school called Hogwarts. "I've never heard of that."

"I assure you it exists, Hermione, though it's extremely difficult to find. It's one of those places you can't find unless you know where to look."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does." Ron argued. "The location of the school is on a need to know bases."

Hermia's eyes narrowed in thought. "That seems a little bit odd, doesn't it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a school. What is so important about it that it needs to be hidden so well?"

Harry and Ron shared a quick glance before Harry lifted his mug to his lips and Ron caught her attention with a question of his own. "I'm surprised you haven't asked us about your parents."

"My parents?" Hermia's eyes lit instantly. "I haven parents?"

"A mum and a dad." Ron confirmed happily. "They're both dentists."

Hermia ran her tongue over her perfect, white, even teeth. "No wonder I have perfect teeth."

Again Ron and Harry shared a glance out of the corner of their eyes. Both were hardly able to keep from laughing at the memory of the long past day when a stray curse had caused Hermione's front teeth to grow like mad.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Hermia snapped, drawing their attention back to her.

"Doing what?" Ron looked away, his ears turning red.

Hermia's hands found their way to her hips, perfecting a pose that she used many times not only on the twins, but Lizzie and Nate as well. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." There was a motherly tone to her voice that demanded answers. "What is it you're not telling me? You keep sharing these annoying, knowing looks that I don't understand."

Ron looked to Harry uncertainty with worry rampant in his beautiful blue eyes and freckled face. "Do you think it's time we tell her?"

Harry shrugged. "We're going to have to someday. It's not something we can keep from her."

"Tell me what?"

Ron nodded to Harry before turning back to Hermia, reaching across the clean table and placing a gentle hand on top of the one that rested beside her coffee cup. "I promise to tell you everything. But not here. There's too many people to overhear us." He quickly drained the last of his mug and set it on the table with a loud crack. Harry quickly downed his own coffee and stood up as Ron dug in his pockets for money to pay the tab.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ron asked as he rose to his feet.

Hermia looked down at her coffee and found that she had no appetite to finish it. "No." She pushed the mug away.

Ron shrugged as he lifted the mug to his lips and quickly finished the beverage. "Let's go." He said setting down the mug and taking her hand to help her to her feet.

"Go where?" She asked, flinging her purse over shoulder.

"We could go to your place." He suggested hesitantly.

Hermia's eyes rounded in fright and she took a step back. "Excuse me."

"I would suggest our place, Hermione, but our flats in London. I imagine your place is much closer."

"How do I know I can trust you? I just met you."

Ron took her hands between his and squeezed them tight as he stared deep into her eyes. "Hermione, I swear that Harry and I will not hurt you. All we want is to bring you back home to the people who love you and miss you."

Hermione felt herself drawn to the young red haired man and couldn't seem to turn away from his penetrating gaze. She could literally feel her knees melt under his focus. She would go with him. Allow him into her home, because for the first time in moths when she looked at him as a man, she didn't feel that sinking felling of betrayal in her stomach. And that was enough to convince her.

Hermia nodded her agreement. "Nate should be home, so I guess it will be all right."

"Who's Nate?" Ron nearly barked, finding it impossible to ignore the rise of jealousy inside him.

"My roommate." Hermia explained as they walked out the door and to the bus stop. "I live with two nurses I met at the hospital. Lizzie Connolly and Nate Shanks. They befriended me and took me in when I woke up from my coma. They've been my only family for the past year."

It was a short walk to the corner where the bus would stop. Hermia checked the schedule and nodded with satisfaction. They had timed it just right. A bus should be arriving any minute. When the bus arrived the trio found seats toward the back, Hermia sat facing forward while Ron and Harry took the two seats facing hers. It was a ten minute ride to Hermia's stop and they traveled it in what was a very awkward silence.

Hermia sat with the picture Ron had used to identify her and studied it intently while the two boys watched her with wonder. All three could hardly believe the events of the day were true. Hermia stopped believing anyone from her past would ever find her while Ron and Harry had begun to doubt the truth of the crystal. Deep down, the truth was both boys feared they would never actually find her. But here she was, sitting in front of them her eyes scrunched familiarly as she studied the faces in the picture. It was unmistakable. The wild brown hair what was Hermione's signature. The dark brown eyes, the bottom lip that she caught between her bottom teeth, like she had now.

Hermia pressed her face closer to the picture and her hand came rose to find the slender chain suspended around her neck and ran her finger along the smooth metal while contemplating why exactly the boy standing a short way behind them was holding a stick in his hand.

Glancing up from the picture Hermia saw the familiar buildings that hailed the approach of her stop. She returned the photo to the boy named Ron and rose to her feet, holding tight to the rail over her head to keep from pitching forward when the bus stopped. "We're here."

Ron and Harry followed her off the bus but when their feet touched the sidewalk Harry held Ron back, letting their friend get a few paces ahead of them. "Ron, we should send owls letting every one know what's going on."

"It's too soon to send an owl." Ron countered. "Besides where are we going to find an owl here?"

"What do you mean, send an owl?" Hermia asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Umm…" Ron stammered. "Well, you see…"

"Again that's something we have to explain to you latter." Harry stepped in, saving his friend from stumbling on.

Hermia crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her toe while staring at them with appraising eyes. "You two are being awfully secretive." She said calmly. "I don't think I like it."

"Hermione," Ron stepped forward, taking her hand. "I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get inside. I promise."

Hermione stared deep into the redhead's eyes, and again, for a reason she couldn't fathom, realized she trusted him. Her gut instinct told her that she needed to find out everything these men knew about her. And if there was one thing she learned from living with Lizzie and Nate, it was that you always needed to trust your gut instinct. Its what had led them all to be friends.

"All right." She nodded. "Follow me." Hermia turned briskly and marched down the suburban street, Harry and Ron following close behind her. As they walked Harry looked around him and was glad to see that this neighborhood appeared to be very different then the one that he had spent his childhood in. Privet Drive was staunchey and uptight. Every house, every garden looked exactly the same. But this development was different. Even though all the houses were similarly built they each had a style all their own. Many of the homes had lawns littered with toys and sports gears, while others had gardens over flowing with flowers of hundreds of different shades and hues. Harry smiled. This is what a neighborhood was supposed to look like.

Hermia turned left through a white picket fence and walked briskly toward the front door of a tall brick building with white shutters and neat flowerbed that wrapped completely around the perimeter of the small lawn. There were several balls, a few toy cars, and a little plastic kitchen set in the yard. He looked at them with wonder until he saw four little children rush around the side of the house, waving their hands and calling out to Hermione, and decided that they must belong to them.

"Mia! You're back!" Lisa shouted happily as she threw herself into Hermia's open arms.

"How was work?" Andrea asked as she watched Hermia hoist Lisa onto her hip.

"Did you watch anyone die?" Lisa asked with wide eyes.

"No, Lisa." Hermia patted the girls bum before setting her on her feet. "I didn't see anyone die today."

Andrea sighed heavily. "That's boring." She said with disappointment. Shaking her head she tagged her brother. "Jacob's it!" She called before dashing away, the other three children at her heals.

"They're Lizzie's sister's children." Hermia said at Ron's raised brow. "They live next door." She nodded her head to the house next door whose lawn was even more littered with toys and was most desirably completed with a playground unit with two slides, two swings and a climbing rope.

Hermia turned and climbed the steps to the front door. She thrust her fingers to the very bottom of her purse and groped around for her key ring. When her fingers curled around the warm metal she cried out in triumph. Harry's lips quirked when his eyes fell upon the golden lion dangling from her fingers. He nudged Ron in the ribs and directed his sight to the small figurine. "You don't think…"

"Hermione," Ron asked, taking the keys out of her hand. "Do you mind if I ask you where you got that key ring?"

Hermia looked at Harry than down to the golden lion. "The lion? I saw it displayed at the zoo and I decided that I had to have it. Why?"

"Because," Harry explained, taking the keys from Ron to look at more closley. "The lion was the symbol of our house at Hogwarts and gold was one of our colors."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, reminding Ron of the brightest star. "Do you think that means that perhaps deep down I might remembered?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Could be."

"Definitely a possibility." Ron agreed.

"Wonderful." Hermia took the keys back, jammed the proper one in the lock, gave her wrist a sharp turn and shoved the door open. "Nate! Lizzie!" She called into the silent house. "Is any one home?"

"Up here, Mia." Nate called from the top of the stairs. "What do you need?"

"Nothing." She deposited her purse on a side table placed against the wall in the dim hallway. "I just wanted to make sure someone was home."

"What are you doing home early?" He called down again.

"They let me go early. I'll explain it to you later."

"All right. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Hermione had already discarded her coat in the closet along with Harry's and Ron's. She closed the door and turned to head further into the house. "Come with me." She directed over her shoulder.

Harry and Ron followed her through the house noticing signs of a recent birthday party still lingering in the kitchen and living room. Ron paused momentarily when he saw the pile of toys in the TV room. It was one thing to have toys in the yard, but in the house? He rushed ahead when he heard the familiar sound of Hermione clearing her throat. She stood to the side of a door that Harry had just disappeared through. Ron followed his friend through and stopped with a happy start in the doorway when he realized what room this was. Hermione had brought them to a library.

"I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Hermia pinned him with her large, questioning eyes.

Ron flashed her an impish grin. "When we were at school you were constantly off to the library to check facts and look up information. It had to have been your favorite place, short of the Gryffindor common room."

"So I take it reading isn't a new found love of mine."

Harry snorted loudly. "Are you kidding? Hermione Granger is famous for having an answer to every question and for always having her nose embedded in a book. I wouldn't be the least surprised to discover you memorized every book in the Hogwarts library."

"I always said you'd form a hunch back from carrying around all your books." Ron chortled merrily.

Hermia smiled cheekily at them. "Yes. That sounds about right."

"Of course it does." Ron concurred. "There's not a person on this planet who knows you better then we do."

"So you two can answer all the questions I have?" She asked as she walked around them to sit in the chair closest to the empty fireplace. Following her lead Harry and Ron took the other two seats that faced towards hers.

Once they were settled, Ron leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Before you ask any questions, which we'll be more than willing to answer, I promise, I think you better let us inform you of a few things first."

Hermione swallowed past the lump that had suddenly gathered in her throat. "What ever you have to say must be really horrible if you are so worried about telling me."

"No, no." Harry tried to assure her. "It's nothing like that."

"It's just that you're going to have a hard time believing what I, what we," Ron said, nodding toward Harry, "have to tell you."

"Just out with it." She insisted. "If I can handle amnesia and waking up from a coma and hav…I think I can handle anything."

"It's nothing horrible, Hermione, it's just a bit fantastic." Harry ran an unsteady hand through his unruly black hair and gave a short, shaky laugh. "Merlin, now I know how Hagrid felt when he first told me."

"Told you what?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "You're a witch, Hermione." He finally said in a rush.

"Excuse me!" she rose insultingly to her feet. "That was uncalled for. What did I do to you?"

"No, you don't understand." Ron and Harry both bound to their feet. "You really are a witch. Complete with magical powers and everything." Ron told her, "And Harry and I, we're wizards."

Hermia stared at them with disbelief written on every corner of her face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She finally asked. "Because if it is it's not very funny."

"I swear, Hermione, this is no joke." Ron stepped forward to take her hand but she snapped it away and moved around to the back side of her chair, putting it safwely between her and the two men.

"You, stay over there." She ordered, exerting more certainty in her voice then she felt. "I must be dreaming." She rationalized, murmuring incoherently to herself. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Hermione please," Ron moved to step around the chair but Hermia shirked away, keeping it between them. "It's true." He tried again. "I swear it. You really are a witch. Harry and I are wizards. We attended Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is why you never heard of it. That's where we met and became friends."

Tears of frantic fright gathered in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hermione please. I can prove it to you." He reached up his sleeve and pulled out a long wooden stick.

"What's that?" She asked her eyes widening with a mixture of fright and intrigue.

"This is my wand." He explained holding it out for her to look at.

Her mouth dropped open and a credulous look came over her face. "And I suppose the next thing you'll be telling me is that I have one too."

"You do." Harry concurred. "The Ministry of Magic put it in your parents care when you disappeared."

Shaking her head and smothering a disbelieving laugh, she pressed her hands to her eyes. "And I suppose we do…_magic_ with these wands."

"Yes, we do. I can show you." Ron waited until Hermione was watching him before muttering silently under his breath and pointing his wand at the empty fire place. Almost instantly a blue flame shot from the end of his wand into the grate where it burned free of any wood.

Hermione's mouth fell open with shock. "Merlin." She fell to her knees in front of the hearth to better inspect the magical flames. "This just isn't logical." She extended her hand toward the flame and felt its warmth wrap around her fingers. "How can this be?"

"That's a charm that you're particularly good at." Harry smiled down at her. "You saved Ron and my neck with that one, in our first year of school. We tumbled into a plant that was trying it's best to strangle us and you cast the blue fire at it and saved us."

Hermia looked up from the floor at them like a gapping fish. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as she rose to her feet. "Here." Ron handed her the photo he had first shown her in the hospital waiting room, this time after giving it a sharp tap with his wand.

Hermia looked down to see that the occupants of the picture were no longer standing still but moving around and waving up at her. As she watched she saw her younger self in the photo glance up adoringly at the redhead while Harry snickered and jabbed her in the side with his finger.

Hermia moved slowly around her chair, her eyes wondering between the bluebell fire and the moving picture. She sank into the over sized chair, flipping the picture over to its backside then again to its front. "How is this possible?"

"Magic." Harry answered as he swished his own wand and cast Wingardiam Leviosa and lifting Hermia's chair into the air with her still sitting in it.

The picture fell from her hand and onto the floor when she latched onto the arms of the chair with fright. "Put me down!" She cried with fear, pushing back into the seat.

As soon as the feat of the chair landed on solid ground her eyes grew wide and her fingers slowly relaxed. "Oh my God," she leapt to her feet and spun around to look at the chair. "This isn't a dream is it?" She turned, her breath heavy with fright, "You're not playing with me are you? You're telling me I'm a witch."

"Yes." Ron said summoning the photo from the ground before it could be trampled under foot.

Before she had a chance to let his words fully sink in a male voice called frantically to her from outside the door.

"Hermia!"

She turned toward her head toward the door, her mouth still open in shock. "I'm in here, Nate." She called in a shaky voice.

Working quickly Ron tapped the picture causing the occupants to go still before slipping his wand back up his sleeve. The door burst open, colliding into the bookcase set behind it, and a man dressed in a pair of gray slacks, and a tight, black t-shirt hurried into the room. Ron immediately sized the man up and hated him for his bright blue eyes, slick black hair and well toned body.

"I'm sorry Hermia, I didn't want to bother you, but I swear to God it happened again." Nate came to a stop in front of Hermia and at first failed to notice the two men standing in the room.

He turned away from his friend, his head tilted playfully to the side as he gave both men long appraising looks from head to toe. "And who are these two fine, specimen of men? Hello." He stepped forward, extending his hand to Harry. "I'm Nathan. Nathan Shanks. What's your name?"

Taken aback Harry stammered a moment before taking Nate's offered hand. "Er. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nate." Hermia, called sharply, drawing his attention away from Harry and back on her. "What happened?"

Nate reluctantly turned back to her. "What? Oh right. I almost forgot." He cast a quick glance at the two men. "Perhaps we could take this into another room." He said pointedly.

"It's all right, Nate." Her eyes scrunched in thought. "I think you can speak freely in front of these two."

Nate cast another glance at the two men but stopped this time on the redhead. Studying his appearance more closely this time he noticed the man's crop of bright copper hair, his dazzling blue eyes, his long, built torso. He turned back to Hermia with one knowing eyebrow arched, and his arms crossed confidently in front of his chest. "Hermia, is this who I think it might be?"

"I don't know." She looked over at Ron and their eyes caught. "I haven't been able to talk to them long enough to find out." She felt her insides begin to tingle and felt the sudden urge to move across the room just to be nearer to him.

"Mia." Nate waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Mia, are you there?"

"Sorry." Hermia forced herself to break the hold his eyes had on her and look away. She blinked several times as she refocused on Nate, forcing down a swallow as her throat felt suddenly dry. "What were you saying?"

Nate smirked knowingly at her. "I was saying, that it happened again. I don't know how she does it, but I watched her do it. I swear I did."

Hermia's mind was spinning. "Who was it this time?"

"Helena."

"And what exactly did she do?"

"All right, I put Helena in her crib." Nate said moving away from Hermia to take one of the three empty chairs. "I was changing Hero's dipper," Ron and Harry glanced over at each other, their eyes wide with confusion. Ron's mind was buzzing with thought. Hero and Helena? Why did those names sound familiar? "Apparently Helena wanted her bottle and I wasn't quick enough getting it to her. So she got it herself."

"So?" Hermia raised a questioning brow.

"Mia. It was across the room. One moment it was sitting on the table along with Hero's and the next moment I turn around and there it is flying past my head, narrowly missing my ear. It's like we have a fucking poltergeist, or something. There is something supernatural going on in this house, Mia. I swear there is."

"Hero and Helena Doe!" Ron shouted suddenly, his eyes widening to the size of silver dollars. "Hero and Helena Doe."

"What are you on about, Ron?" Harry watched his best mate, taking a step toward him in concern.

Ron turned to Harry. "The night we went to see Dumbledore he had McGonagall's book in his office. I was flipping through it and I saw the names Hero and Helena Doe."

Hermia's spine stiffened until she was rigid as a board. "Wait a moment. Why are my daughters' names recorded in some book at Hogwarts?"

"You're a mum?" Ron asked his voice quivering with rage and pain. He would kill the bastard who dared touch his Hermione.

"Yes, I have two daughters. That's not the point." Hermia marched angrily towards him, her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes a blaze with rage. The sight was enough to make anyone else cringe back in fear, but to Ron who had had those same eyes penetrating into him many times before, the sight was merely off setting. "Why did you read my daughters' names in a book?" her voice was calm and cold, demanding answers.

"Can you trust him?" Harry asked, drawing the attention away from Ron while nodding towards Nate.

"With my life." Hermia said, setting her chin defiantly.

Harry nodded before turning to Nate. "What you hear today you can never tell another living soul."

"What about Lizzie?" Nate looked to his bushy haired friend.

Hermia nodded her head when Harry once again looked to her. "I trust Lizzie with my life as well."

"All right." Harry agreed. "Ron, do you want to explain about McGonagall's book?"

"Right." Ron turned on his heal and began pacing the short distance in front of the fire place, drawing Nate's attention to the blue flames that Ron had forgotten to extinguish. "At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there is a book that is kept by Professor Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, that records the name of every magical child born in Great Britain. Which is why the names of your two daughters have been added to it. When I read the names Hero and Helena Doe I had no idea they were linked to you. I assumed the babies were muggle born."

"Muggle?" Hermia interrupted.

"A none magic person." Ron explained, "Like your friend Nate here."

"When Hero and Helena reach the age of eleven," Harry continued, "they will join their fellow students at Hogwarts, the same school that you attended."

"Hermia?" her eyes snapped up to see the astonishment written on her best friend's face. "What are they talking about? Who are they?"

"Nate." Hermia sank onto the seat next to Nate and took his hand protectively into hers. "There talking about the reasons why strange things always seem to happen around us. Why you saw that bottle fly across the room today. Why the girls can find a way out of the cribs when they shouldn't be able to. Apparently, my daughters and I are witches." Hermia's voice had steadily risen in pitch as she struggled to maintain control. "Merlin." She let her face fall into her hands. "This explains everything."

Unconsciously her hand drifted up where the chain of her necklace disappeared under her shirt. She tugged the crystal free and her fingers wrapped around it, her thumb moving back and forth as she worried the same smooth side. A habit she had formed when she was feeling lost or concerned. Her mind spinning a thousand miles a minute, Hermia struggled to take in everything that these two men, people who were suppose to be her best friends, had just told her. They claimed she was a witch. That didn't make any sense. It was illogical to think that magic really existed in the world, but even as her mind tried to logically discredit it, she knew she couldn't deny the truth.

She had seen Ron conjure fire out of thin air and make people inside a picture move on their own. Harry had levitated a chair with her in it and she knew he had never been in the house to rig up some illusion before hand. And then there were all the things her daughters had done over the year that she couldn't explain. Things that could only be explained by magic. She and her daughters were witches. And these two men were wizards.

Hermia struggled for a minute longer, her brain racing though all her options. Finally her head snapped up and she looked Ron straight in his magnificent blue eyes. She would know those eyes anywhere.

"We were more that just friends, weren't we Ron?"

Ron nodded his head sadly. He tried to force his jaw to relax but he couldn't shake the idea that someone else had put his hands on Hermione. Someone else had touched her in a way he thought only he would ever be allowed. "Yes, Mione. We were. You were, and you still are the love of my life. I never stopped looking for you. I couldn't bear not to. Even when the Ministry declared you legally dead, I couldn't. Believing you were really gone was never an option. And then I found my proof." His hand found the crystal hanging around his neck. He pulled it out from beneath his clothing and showed it to her. "I gave you a matching crystal like this the night before you disappeared. I don't know how to explain it to you but this one shows me how you're feeling. If you're happy or sad, or injured, if you're in grave danger or, ultimately, if you're dead. It never turned red, Mione. So I knew. I knew, even though this was all I had to go on."

Hermia stared transfixed at the crystal suspended between Ron's fingers. "And what about mine?" She asked lifting the chain from around her neck. "Does it show me the same thing about you?" Ron saw the crystal suspended from her fingers and his heart gave a sharp lurch inside her chest. She still had her crystal.

"Yes." Ron finally croaked as he reached out and touched the smooth stone, noting that it glowed a warm, gentle pink.

"So that it explains why it changes colors. I thought it was some sort of strange mood necklace type of thing" She stared down at the crystal intently.

"Well, it is." Harry said. "But detects Ron's, not yours."

Hermia took the crystal back from Ron, her fingers once more wrapping tightly around it. "Ron," she began after she slipped the crystal securely under her clothes. "I think, maybe, I have something to show you."

Hermione stood up and held out her hand. Hesitantly Ron took it and followed behind her as she walked towards the door. Ron hesitated in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry nodded at Ron to go. "I'll stay and explain any questions Nate might have."

"Good." The skinny nurse said, "Because, I have a lot of them. Like first, who in the hell are you?"

Ron threw Harry a thankful look before Hermione tugged him fully out of the room, towing him determinedly towards the staircase.


	15. What's the Burrow?

Chapter 15: What's the Burrow?

Ron and Hermia silently mounted the staircase and began their climb toward the top floor of the house. Hermia's mind was racing around, never able to focus on one though for very long before moving on to another. Unable to fight her natural curiosity she finally asked.

"Ron," her heart skipped a beat when at her words Ron took her hand and his thumb ran soothingly across the back. She licked her dry lips before asking. "Were we very much in love?"

Ron's fingers tightened around hers. "Very much," he said with a croak in his voice. "Like I said, you are the love of my life. That night I gave you the crystal, was the same night I asked you to marry me."

Hermia stopped in the middle of her climb and turned around to face him. "And… I said yes, didn't I?" He needn't have answered, for in her heart she already knew.

Ron nodded. His thumb began to trace circles over the soft skin of her hand. "We didn't know if we were going to make it through the next day," he explained, "and I wanted to make sure you knew how much I loved you." His head dropped down. His eyes watched his thumb intently. "We made plans that night about what we were going to do when it was all over. Harry and I both survived the next day but you disappeared. For the longest time we didn't even know if you had survived."

"Survived what?"

Ron's ears turned pink at the tips. "It's a really long, complicated story Mione, and a lot to take in. I think you've heard enough for today."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she mulled over his words. "But you will tell me, won't you?"

Ron looked up into her beseeching eyes and found he couldn't deny her anything. "I promise."

"All right then." She turned around and continued up the stairs, "I'll let it drop…for now."

Ron smiled wistfully. That remark reminded him very much of the Hermione he fell in love with.

Hermia continued to tow him up the narrow staircase until they reached the final landing at the very top of the house. When they had both gained the landing Hermia took a left towing Ron purposefully behind her. They came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. Ron released her hand so that she could reach forward and turn the high, polished knobs. Taking a deep breath Hermia pushed open the doors and stepped inside, holding them wide for Ron to follow.

Ron tried to move but his feet felt cemented to the floor. He didn't know when it had happened but at some point between Nate rushing into the library and the climb up the stairs, Ron had come to a realization. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the door, and he wasn't sure if he knew how to handle it. Hermia tilted her head slightly to the side as she stared at him intently.

"Are you coming in?"

Ron nodded curtly. He took several calming breaths, steeling himself for what was to come. The first thing he noticed was that Hermione's room was furnished surprisingly similar to the Gryffindor tower. The walls were painted a dull, metallic gold with an aged, worn affect to it. The floors were a dark cherry wood with a plush carpet of scarlet and gold design spread across it. The furniture was expertly picked to match the floor with several bookshelfs, side tables and a massive four post bed complete with deep scarlet comforter and heavy matching curtains that could be pulled closed to shut the bed off from the rest of the room. The curtains were held back with heavy gold cords.

The second thing he noticed were the two cheery wood cribs pushed up against the far wall. As soon as he spotted them his eyes remained fixated, unable to look anywhere else. His heart beat accelerated. It wasn't until that moment that he really and truly realized what was happening and it was enough to choke him. Those were _his_ little girls hidden from view in those cribs.

Hermia closed the door silently behind him before walking further into the room. "Hello my darlings." She called out in a voice forced to be bright and cheerful.

Two heads of copper haired ringlets popped up from both cribs and smiled happily at the sight of the woman walking toward them. "Mama!" Cried the baby in the crib to the left, holding up her podgy arms indicating she wished to be picked up. "Up." She demanded happily when Hermia was close enough. More then willing to oblige, Hermia went to her and lifted her from the crib, only to have the baby in the crib to the right make a sound of indignation that she wasn't being picked up as well.

Sighing heavily Hermia strode over to the other crib and lifted the other baby up in her free arm, anchoring both children so that they straddled her hips. Turning to Ron, she walked forward. At first her face seemed free of expression but Ron, who knew that her eyes told more then she though they did, saw the fear and uncertainty burning behind the chocolate orbs.

"Ron," she said hesitantly. "I think I am right in assuming that I can introduce you to your daughters Hero," she lightly bounced the baby on her right hip who was dressed in a white dress with pink bows, "and Helena." She lightly bounced the baby on her left hip dressed in an identical dress except for with yellow bows.

Ron stared fixated at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His children. His own two little girls. He watched as each of the toddlers tipped their heads towards their mother, resting them on her shoulder as they looked back at him intently. Ron felt his chest tighten. They were absolutely perfect.

He could see parts of both him and Hermione in them. Luckily, he thought, they had inherited their mother's beautiful facial features. Her high cheek bones and straight nose were barley discernable under their swollen baby cheeks, but he knew at a glance that they would look like her. Ron sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they hadn't inherited his freckled skin and long nose. They did however have his blue eyes and the trademark Weasley hair, though theirs was a darker auburn than most of the family and hung around their small heads in gentle curls that were tamer than their mothers.

As a silent tear slid down his face he extended his hands toward them. "Can I hold them?"

Hermia nodded. She was barley able to restrain her tears of relief and that's that Ron was taking this so well. She handed over one child and then the other, even more thankful that the girls did not start screaming and clinging to her. The girls were never keen on meeting new people and were known for throwing mighty tantrums when forced to.

Hermia stepped back to admire the picture she never thought she would see completed. Her two daughters being held in the arms of their father. It was enough to make her cry. Her resolve was further tested when she saw how good Ron was with them. Immediately he planted one girl on each hip and swayed gently as he murmured in their ears, soft enough that Hermia could not make out what he said but loud enough to hear his tone.

She felt her heart begin to melt in her chest and thought anyone would be a fool not to fall in love with that voice. And she knew she had fallen when she watched Hero lay her head on her father's shoulder in the same manner she had to Hermia minutes before. Unable to withhold her tears a moment longer they finally came, spilling down her face in hot, wet torrents.

"Mione," Ron's head snapped immediately around to look at her. "What's the matter?" he pressed a kiss to each of the girls' heads before setting them gently on the floor. He rushed forward to wrap Hermia protectively in his arms. Instinctually she sank into the warmth his broad chest and strong arms provided. Pressing her face into his chest she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

Ron looked down at her with confusion. "For what?" he ran a soothing hand through her chestnut locks, savoring the feel of its texture slipping through his fingers once again.

"I just have this feeling that all of it is my fault." She choked out. "My disappearance, the fact that you've been a father for a year and you didn't know."

"Mione, please don't. It's not your fault."

Hermia pulled away enough so that she could brush fiercely at her eyes, but Ron refused to relinquish any more of his hold. "I just… I knew I had this whole ever life before that I couldn't remember. But it never occurred to me how much finding me or not finding me would affect you."

"It's all right," Ron soothed, pulling her to his chest again, running his hand up and down the length of her back. "Everything will be all right now. You can come home where you have friends and family who love you. You can take back the life that you were meant to live."

"But Ron," She pushed against his chest with enough strength that he was forced to release her. "I don't remember anything. I don't remember you or Harry or my parents. I don't remember anything about this life you speak of. What if I never do?"

Ron felt a tightening in his chest at her words. "Don't say that?" he barked roughly, pulling her back into the comfort and safety of his arms. He pressed his face into the silky strands of her hair. "I swear to you that I will not rest until you get back everything that you lost."

Hermia pinched her eyes closed and let herself be comforted in the strong unknown and yet familiar arms of a man she couldn't remember.

* * *

"So let me understand this," Lizzie scanned the faces of the other occupants sitting around the table in the dinning room, remnants of the twin's birthday party a week ago still hanging around them. "These two," she indicated Ron and Harry, "have been looking for you since you disappeared." Hermia nodded. "Your name is actually Hermione Jane Granger." She nodded again. "And all five of you, including those adorable babies," she pointed to the twins, one who was sitting in Ron's lap the other in Harry's, "are magical. Witches and Wizards in fact." Hermia nodded again.

Lizzie's eyes narrowed as she once again took in the small group, coming to rest on Ron and Hero who he held in his arms. Similar thoughts ran through her head that had run through Nate's hours earlier. She hadn't missed the fact that the twins had the same red hair and blue eyes as this stranger named Ron.

Hermia's heart slowed a beat when Lizzie still hadn't said anything in what felt like ages. It wasn't until her face split into a broad grin that Hermia's heart returned to its normal pace. "Brilliant. I always thought there had to be real magic in the world."

"What?" Nate's head snapped up with surprise.

"Oh come now, Nate." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "There are so many things in this world that can only be explained by magic. And you've lived with these girls as long as I have. You've known all along that there's something different about them. And now we know that all the strange things that have been happening were caused by the two little imps sitting over there. Now we don't have to pay for that exorcist."

"You were going to hire an exorcist?" Hermia cried in out rage.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Mia. You take everything too seriously. It was only a joke. Besides, even if there had been a ghost in the house it never did anything to harm us so what was the point? It always seemed more like a nanny to me."

"So you're all right with this? You're not weirded out or anything?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Of course I'm all right with this." Lizzie reached across the table to grip her friend's hand. "It's a part of who you are Mia, I mean, Hermione." She corrected herself. "And you should know by now that I will love you no matter what. You're like my sister after all."

"Lizzie," Hermia got up and went around the table to wrap her friend in a loving hug. "I've got the best friends in the world." She murmured in her friend's ear before kissing her nosily on the cheek as was their custom.

When Hermia pulled away Lizzie saw that Nate was shaking his head in disbelief. "What?" She asked with an exaggeratedly raised brow.

"I can't believe you're handling this so well. It took Harry here about three hours to explain everything to my satisfaction."

Lizzie shrugged dismissively. "Sorry, Nate. I guess, I'm just more open minded then you are. So _Hermione_," She turned back to her bushy haired friend. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a lot of time to think on it. But, Bea, gave me the week off to settle everything, get use to the idea. And Ron and Harry suggested that I go with them and meet my parents again and…reintroduce myself to this world that has apparently been such a big part of my life."

"Mia," Lizzie gripped her hand anxiously, "are you sure?"

"I'm not making any decisions yet, Lizzie. I'm going to use this week to put together all my options and then decide."

"What is there to decide?" Harry asked.

"Whether or not I want to be a witch or if I want to raise my daughters to be witches."

"Mione, that's not something you can decide." Ron argued. "It's who you are. Who our daughters are." Lizzie's lip twitched. There was the answer to her question.

Hermia pursed her lips stubbornly and crossed her arms. "We've done fine the past year and a half without magic."

"Mione…"

"Ron. I've made my decision. I'm going to take a week to decide if magic is something that Hero, Helena and I need in our lives." she turned back to Lizzie. "I've already got the girls and I packed for the week. We're leaving tonight. We'll be back on Monday."

Lizzie hugged her friend fiercely, "Be careful." She murmured in Hermia's ear before releasing her.

"I will." Hermia pressed a kiss to Lizzie's cheek before turning and going into Nate's open arms.

"A week without my, Mia," he tisked softly. "I don't know what we're going to do without you." He pulled away and held her at arms length. "Who's going to keep us in line while you're away?" He whined playfully.

Hermia snickered. "I think you two can manage for a week. You took care of yourselves well enough before I got here."

Nate shrugged. "We didn't know what we were missing."

Hermia pulled Nate in for another hug and a sloppy kiss. "You two take care of yourselves." She said as she pulled away and moved toward the door where her coat was waiting. Nate and Lizzie helped Hero and Helena put on their coats while Ron and Harry buttoned up theirs. As soon as Hermia's buttons were secure she picked up the two bags that she had packed. "I'll be back in a week." She reminded when they handed the two little girls to Ron and Harry, their eyes solemn with concern.

Nate pushed her playfully towards the door where Ron and Harry were waiting. "Go. Before I change my mind and make you stay."

"Brat." Hermione wrapped her friends in one last hug before following Ron and Harry out the door.

Hermione bite her lip to keep from laughing when she heard Nate's voice seep through the almost shut door. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Hmm…" Nate agreed. "It's a pity though."

"What is?"

"Harry. It's tragic really. A man as handsome as him straighter then a line. Got himself a gorgeous girl, or so he says." Hermia made sure the door was closed tight before she allowed herself the luxury to burst out with robust laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked when she joined them at the sidewalk, her musical laughter still tinkling in the air.

Hermia's lips twitched at the corner. "Apparently, Nate thinks it's a shame you're straight. Waist of a good looking man he would say."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so I learned when you two left me alone with him for three hours." Hermia bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing again, but when Ron's robust laughter filled the warm evening air she couldn't hold it back any longer. Harry narrowed his eyes with irritation but found he couldn't stay angry for long. It just felt too good to hear his two best friends laugh again, even if it was at his expense. He rolled his eyes "Just don't tell Ginny all right. She'll never let me live it down."

"Jeanie?" Hermione sobered instantly. "Lizzie's sister?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Ginny. Ron's sister. My fiancé."

Hermione's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and delight. "You're marrying Ron's sister?"

Harry broke into a broad grin. "Yeah." His chest puffed proudly. "I am." Harry sobered slightly as he reached out to brush a stray lock of hair the wind had tossed across her cheek, out of her eyes. "She's going to be so glad you're back."

"Why?"

"Because. Ginny was your best girl friend."

"Oh," her eyes sparkled, "I really didn't think…I never thought there were so many people who cared about me." She slid her tongue across her dry lips. "I mean. I was in a coma for six months and no one came to find me. And then an entire year passed and this is the first…" Hermia stopped and shook her head. "Why did it take you so long for you to find me? You never explained that to me."

Ron took Hermia's hand gently in his free one. "Mione, remember when I told you that I would explain why we weren't sure if we were going to make it?" she nodded. "Well, this plays into that. You have to understand the rest of the story to understand why we couldn't find you."

"So this is another thing that will have to wait for another day."

Ron nodded. "I think you should get to meet the rest of our family before I explain everything else to you. Can you handle that?"

Hermia smiled softly in agreement. "So how are we traveling?"

Ron looked to Harry. "Knight Bus?" he asked unsurely.

Harry nodded assertively. "I think that's best."

"What number?" Hermione asked as Ron stuck out his right hand. Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and Hermia stumbled back in surprise as she was hit with the force of a mighty wind. When she regained her footing and opened her eyes it was to find standing in front of her a mammoth, three story, purple bus. Her mouth fell open in surprise as a pimple faced youth jumped off the back of the bus and hurried towards them.

"'Arry Potter." The youth exclaimed at seeing Harry. "Didn't 'spect to see you here, wif a kid."

"Hi, Stan." Harry said stepping past the youth and onto the bus. "Had some business to take care of."

Stan nodded as Harry stepped past him. He turned next to Ron who was also holding a small child. "Well ifn' it aint Ron Weasley." Stan extended his hand which Ron shook shortly before stepping onto the bus behind Harry.

"Let me get those for you miss." Stan said taking the bags from Hermia, stopping short when he finally realized who he was looking at. His mouth fell open in shock. "'Ermione Granger." He said with awe in his voice. "Been a long time Miss Granger. 'Ow've you been."

"Fine." Hermia said hesitantly as she scooted past him and onto the bus, casting Ron and Harry questioning looks. The looks they shoot back clearly said they would explain latter.

Sighing with exasperation Hemria turned her attention to her surroundings. The interior of the bus was brightly lit and roomy. There were several large, comfortable armchairs grouped around the space. Harry and Ron had chosen a clumping of three and were waiting for Hermia to join them before they sat down. Stan came to stand between Harry and Ron's chairs.

Both Harry and Ron reached into their pockets. "I got it, Ron." Harry said as he pulled out a handful of coins Hermia didn't recognize.

"It's all right, Harry. I can…"

"Ron, you paid for coffee, I've got this. I insist." Ron's ears turned pink as he tucked his money back into his pocket.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes as he handed Stan the appropriate change. "Forget about it."

Deciding that she had simply had enough of Harry, Helena squirmed in his arms and reached her pudgy hands out toward her mother. "Mama." She demanded when Hermia didn't immediately reach out to take her.

Smiling sweetly at her baby, she leaned forward and lifted Helena free of Harry's lap and settled her securely on her own. Instinctually Hermione looked to Hero expecting her to demand the same attention. Her girls were notoriously jealous of each other, competing for her intention at all times. The only time they gave it a rest was when they were sleeping.

Hermia tilted her head to the side in surprise. Instead of crying out in protest Hero simply watched Helena and Hermia, secure in her father's arms. Hermia couldn't help but smile reflectively. Hero and Ron looked right sitting that way. Like they were always supposed to be.

"What?" Ron asked at the sight of Hermia's smile.

"You look good like that. With a child in your arms." She specified for him. "Very natural."

Ron smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. "My brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy all have kids. Bill's daughter Aurelia is about four months younger then these two and Charlie's son John is a month younger than that. Percy's wife just gave birth to their son Edmund, so I've had a bit of practice. Besides," Ron shrugged, "I always wanted kids."

Hermia settled back in the comfortable chair. "Are Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny your only siblings?"

"No." Harry snorted with laughter. "Not quiet."

"Let's see." Ron leaned back in his seat as the bus lurched into movement, settling into a topic he was comfortable with. "Bill, or William, is the oldest. He's married to Fleur who we met in our fourth year at Hogwarts. Charles, who we call Charlie, comes next. He's married to Sarah. After Charlie is Percival, but we call him Percy. He's married to Penelope. After Percy is Fred and George, the twins. They're not married yet but are seriously seeing people. Then there's me of course. And after me comes Ginny, or Ginerva. And she's going to be marrying Harry next week."

"Wow. Not a small family is it?"

Ron shook his head. "No. I use to hate it. Being the youngest male I felt ignored or forgotten most of the time, or that I could never live up to my brothers. But after everything we've been through I wouldn't trade my family for anything in the world, except maybe a Gringots vault full of Galleons."

Hermia tilted her head with perplexity at Ron and Harry as he chuckled at Ron's obvious joke. Hermia, however, not understanding what a Gringots was or what Gaelleons were, felt completely out of place and confused.

"I'm kidding, Mione." Ron assured her when he saw the look on her face.

"It's not that. What's a Gringots and what are Gaeleons?"

"Oh. Gringots is the wizarding bank in London and Gaelleons are a type of wizard money."

Hermione nodded but didn't completely understand. She dismissed it however, reasoning that she would perhaps understand it later.

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop, casting Hermia from her seat. Instantly Harry caught her before she hit the ground and helped her back in to her seat. "Sorry," he said when she was settled. "Should have warned you about that. The bus is a bit jerky, so you better hold tight to your seat." Hermia grumbled with annoyance. "It's not my favorite way to travel either, but we can't get on to the floo network from your house and you don't know how to apparate and we couldn't do it with the girls anyway.

"You're going to have to stop speaking to me as if I know everything. Please explain to me what a floo network is and what apparate means."

"The floo network," Harry began "makes it possible for us to travel by fireplace. And appearating is when you think of a place you want to go and you disappear from where you've been and reappear where you want to be. I prefer apperating. It makes me less queasy then the other options. Portkey would have been faster but we don't have authorization to make one, and I like traveling that way even less then by this bus."

Hermia shook her head and pressed a hand to her temple. "I have no idea how I'm going to keep all this straight."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're the brightest witch of our age. I doubt you'll have any troubles."

There was another bang and a sudden lurch which halted any protests Hermia was about to give. "Next stop, The Burrow." Stan's voice boomed out into the silent bus.

"Wonderful." Ron looked out the window and Hermia's eyes followed his gaze. "The sun hasn't set yet. We'll be there before dark."

"The Burrow? What is that?"

"That," Ron said, turning back toward their small group, "is my family home."

"We're going to your house?"

"My parent's house. Now that me and all my brothers have moved out there's plenty of room for you and the girls, and we can get your parents there easy enough. Besides, my mum will be more than glad to have you."

"There," Harry pointed out the window. "That's the Burrow. Everybody brace yourselves." Hermia clutched tightly to her daughter with one arm and the arm of the chair with the other. She saw Ron do the same while Harry braced himself with both of his free hands. The bus lurched to a stop but this time Hermia was prepared and only lurched forward slightly instead of clean off the chair.

"Thanks, Harry." She said as she gained her feet hugging Helena soothingly to her chest. "Are you alright my darling?"

"They're all right." Ron said as he bounced a laughing Hero in his arms. "Come on, I think Stan is getting a bit impatient." Ron nodded his head at the pimple faced young man waiting to assist them off the bus. Hermia quickly moved through the makeshift aisle, eager to get off the bus as quickly as possible. Her feet touched solid ground as she alighted and she felt a swell of relief wash over her.

Ron and Harry alighted right behind her, Harry accepting Hermia's bags as he stepped down. "It war nice seeing you 'gain." Stan called as the bus lurched and disappeared from sight once again with a bang.

"What a horrible way to travel." Hermia said with agrivation. "If I never have to ride that thing again it would be too soon."

Ron and Harry broke into laughter as they shook their heads and set off towards the house. "Obviously some things never change." Harry said just loud enough for her to hear. Hermia stared after them a moment before running to catch up.

She fell silently into step beside them so that she could take in the sights as they walked. They were surrounded by fields of tall grass and a dense forest in the distance. The land rolled in gentle hills, blocking the building names the Burrow from her sight. All Hermia could see as evidence that there was a dwelling up ahead was the smoke of a fire rising from a distant chimney. But as soon as they rounded a bend in the road a makeshift house came into view. A house, that amazingly enough, looked like it was being held together by magic. Hermia scolded herself at the thought. Of course it was being held together by magic. However strange the dwelling looked she found all together rather quaint and sweet. She fell in love with it immediately.

Ron came to a stop just outside a stone wall that circled the perimeter of the property. There was a wooden gate nestled in the wall where Ron stood. He reached over it and pulled on the latch letting it go so that it could swing open before them. "Welcome to the Burrow."

Hermia stepped gingerly into the yard and instantly felt the warmth of the house wrap its arms around her, welcoming her in. She felt in her bones that this was one of those places that had always felt like home. Helena's eyes widened with at the sight of chickens roaming free in the yard and she clapped her pudgy hands merrily. Her little body began to squirm and wriggle as she tried to free herself of her mother's arms. "Down." She demanded. When Hermia made no move to set her on her feet.

"All right." Hermia bent at the knee and set her daughter on her feet. Helena dashed off the moment her feet touched the ground laughing with delight when the chickens squawked in protest when she gave chase.

Slithering around the side of the house to see what all the commotion was, a mass of orange, stripped fur scurried to the front stoop and set himself down to stare at those intruding on his space. "Kitty." Helena cried with delight when she saw the squished face of the orange feline. She wobbled toward the cat, calling "Kitty!" every few steps. The cats back stiffened as he glared at her indignantly.

"Helena, no!" Hermia cried, dashing after her daughter and lifting her in her arms

"Hermione, it's all right." Ron called after her, setting Hero down on her feet so she too could pet the kitty. "Crookshanks is your cat."

"Oh," Hermia set her protesting daughter back on her feet so she could join her sister in observing the mass of orange fur. "Why isn't he at my parent's house?"

Crookshanks looked up at the sound of her voice and with an exuberant meow leapt over Hero and Helena's heads and wrapped himself around Hermia's ankles, rubbing his furry head against her calf.

"Harry and I brought him to our flat after we graduated. He didn't like our flat so we brought him here. He was already settled in and happy when we found your parents so we left him. He enjoys chasing the gnomes and mums happy because it keeps them out of the garden."

Hermia crouched down by the orange tabby and scratched him lovingly behind the ears. "Hello Crokshanks." She lifted him into her arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry I've been away such a long time." The cat seeming to forgive her, licked her cheek and nuzzled his head against her chin and cheek. Hermia laughed with delight as the cat purred noisily with contentment and snuggled into his owner's arms. She pressed another kiss to the cats head before setting him back on the ground. "Thank you for taking care of him for me, Ron."

Ron's ears tinted pink but he kept his eyes seriously on her. "I would do anything for you, Mione."

Her cheeks deepened to a gentle pink in response to his sentiments. "So" she said awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

"Right." Ron took a step towards the door but stopped with one foot on the stoop and turned around to face Harry with sudden realization. "Do you think my parents can see her?"

Harry scratched his chin in thought and after a moment concluded. "Stan saw her, why shouldn't your parents be able to?"

Hermia sighed heavily as she once again found herself at a loss and confused by the conversation. "What are you two on about now?"

"Hermione, do you remember this morning when Ron and I found you at the hospital and we got those horrible headaches?"

Hermia focused her brown eyes on Harry's green ones. "Yes, of course."

"I don't know for certain, but all the facts suggest that we got those headaches because someone put a…hiding spell on you. That was one of the reasons it was so hard to find you. We had no magical means of doing it. Even in the hospital I think I watched someone talk to you, but I couldn't see you or hear you. Neither could Ron."

"I still don't understand."

"Hermione," Ron took her hand. "I wasn't able to see you until I was forced too. It wasn't until I accepted the fact that you were really standing there before I could see you. I saw Beatrice talk to you and then I saw that photo hovering in midair then disappear. That is when I realized that you had to be standing there, really and truly standing there. And that's when the spell was forced to lift from my eyes, which, I'm assuming, is what caused that massive pain in my head. Damn, it was bloody painful." He rubbed his eyes at the thought of it.

"Ron," Hermia chided, "don't swear."

"Sorry, love." Ron flashed her his heart stopping, lopsided grin and Hermia felt her annoyance melt away. "Why don't you two wait out here with the girls and I'll go prepare mum and dad."

Harry and Hermione agreed and watched as Ron disappeared into the house. Not knowing what else to do while she waited, Hermia turned back to her children and watched as they kept themselves busy by laving affection on Crookshanks who was all too eager to bathe in the added attention.


	16. Are all Weasleys Born with Red Hair?

Chapter 16: Are all Weasleys born with red hair?

Inside the house Ron pulled off his coat and hung it in the hall closet but as he made to close the door something made him pause. He closed the door, turned toward the main living quarters and stood there a moment or two as he contemplated what wasn't right. It was too quiet, he realized. Even though it was just his parents and Ginny who lived there at the moment the house was usually a bustle of activity as the rest of the Weasley's swept in and out on a daily bases. On top of that there wasn't the usual smell of his mother's delicious cooking wafting through the coridors.

"Mum! Dad! Gin!" He called into the eerily quiet house. "Is anyone home?"

"We're in here, Ronald." Mrs. Weasleys called from the living room. His face lit bright at the sound of her voice. For a moment he feared he was going to have to wait to tell his family the good news. Ron walked briskly into the living room with a smile planted firmly on his face. He stopped short and the smile disappeared when he saw that his entire family, including his married brothers, their wives and even Fred and George's girlfriends Angelina and Alicia were gathered there.

Ron's heart fell to the pit of his stomach in dread. "What's going on? What's happened?"

Molly Weasley rose from her seat and rushed forward to take her son's arm and pull him toward the group, pushing him onto the couch between Fleur and Ginny.

"We've called a family meeting, Ronald." Molly said as she retook her place next to her husband.

"A family meeting?" He asked, his confusion evident on his expressive face. "What about?"

"About you, Ron." Bill said turning away from the fire place. "We're worried about you." He said, getting right to the point.

"It's been almost two years since Hermione disappeared," Charlie said, the sorrow he felt for his brother clear in his voice, "and you're just not moving on."

Ron's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "You're staging an intervention? Now? You're staging an intervention now?"

"Yes, Ron. We are." George said. "I hate to admit it bro, but you got us all worried, even Fred and I."

"You don't have fun anymore." Fred dug his toe into the floor. "All your time is spent looking for Hermione and…" he sighed heavily. "And the truth is that if you haven't found her yet, you're probably never going to."

Ron let his head fall into his hands which were propped on his knees. His entire body shook. Worried, Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head on his back. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

His body still shaking, he lifted his head up and his family tensed with worry when they realized he wasn't shaking with tears but with laughter. "Merlin. I can't believe you're doing this today."

"Ron, are you all right?" Charlie asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I just…" Ron broke into silent laughter once again. After several minutes and many deep breaths he lifted his head to face his family, much calmer. Ron licked his dry lips and ran his fingers through his fiery locks before he began speaking. "I found this," he began by lifting the chain from around his neck so that his family could see the crystal suspended from it, "the night Aurelia was born. Hermione and I both have one. They work like our clock, mum. Mine tells me what is happening to her, while hers tells what is happening to me." He looked down at the necklace reverently. "I gave it to her the night before the last battle. In the chaos following it got lost and Madam Pompfrey only found it and returned it to me several months ago with the rest of my belongings from that day. To make a long story short, I didn't find it again until the night Aurelia was born. Finding this necklace again wouldn't have meant anything if it had been glowing red, but it wasn't."

"What does red mean?" Ginny asked both curious and anxious.

"If it was red it would have meant that she was dead." Ron said bluntly. "But it wasn't. It was a strange shade of grey and pink."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Molly asked with tearful eyes as Ron slipped the necklace back over her head. "Hermione's alive and you didn't even tell us."

Ron shrugged. "I know how worried you have all been about me. And I knew if I told you you would try and stop me from getting my hopes up, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Ron you're such a git." Fred said stepping forward. "If you would have told us, we would have helped you."

"You great prat." George agreed. "We could have been helping you these past months and maybe we would have found her by now."

Ron chuckled robustly worrying his family further. "Funny you should say that?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked scooting closer to her brother.

Ron shook his head, "It has to do with the irony of you choosing today to confront me on this issue."

"Ron," Ginny said in a lowered voice. "I don't understand. What exactly are you talking about"

Ron got up and walked around the sofa and stood behind it, placing his hands on the back so that he could put his weight against it.

"You don't have to worry about helping me anymore. Harry and I have been looking since that night." Ron took a steadying breath, "And today it paid off." Ron took a great pause for added suspense. "We found her this morning."

"What?" Everyone who was sitting bound to their feet and whirled to face him.

"You found her?" Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes.

"Is she all right?" Molly asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"Where did you find her?" Fred and George asked as one.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked loudly so that her voice carried over the swell of other voices in the room.

"She's outside. But before any of you rush out to greet her," Ron halted them in their tracks. "There's something you have to know first." He took a deep breath to bolster his resolve. "When Draco attacked her, Hermione lost her memory. She doesn't remember me or Harry or anybody. We've told her that she is witch, which she has finally come to accept, but she's still a little titchy about it. She's agreed to stay for the week and decide at the end whether or not she wants to remain here with us or return to the Muggle life she has now.."

"You haven't told her about Voldemort yet, have you?" his father asked with shrewd insight, breaking the silence that had hung in the air since Ron finished.

"No. I didn't think she could handle that today on top of everything else."

Arthur nodded his agreement as the rest of the room mumbled amongst themselves.

"Well," Ginny said going around the side of the sofa and giving Ron a push toward the door. "Bring her in. I'm aching to see her."

"I'll get her in a moment. But before I do, I need to tell you that Hermione is not the only surprise you are going to receive today. Think on that." And with that Ron left the room, leaving his family to ponder what exactly he meant by that last statement. Ten agonizing minutes later Ron came back into the tense room, towing a scared looking girl with bushy brown hair slightly behind him.

Hermia hid herself behind Ron's tall frame, peering around his arm at the room filled with red haired people. "It's all right, Mione." Ron said soothingly giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "There's nothing to be scared of in this room."

Hermia nodded and took a hesitant step out from behind his back, plastering herself to the side of his body.

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?"

Growing tired of being scared, particularly in a room where all the people were smiling at her like they knew her and lover her, Hermia steeled her spine and stepped slightly away from Ron, jutting her chin out in determination. "Yes, Ron. That would be lovely."

Ron gave her hand another squeeze before directing her to the two oldest people in the room. "Hermione, this is my Mum and Dad, Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermia held out her hand which Mrs. Weasley ignored, choosing instead to wrap the frightened girl in a warm hug. "Handshakes are for acquaintances dear. Hugs are for family. Welcome home child."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermia's voice was muffled against the older woman's shoulder.

"Call me Molly." She said cupping Hermia's face like she would her own child's.

Hermia smiled her thanks before turning to the slightly balding man with horn rimmed glasses and the same blue eyes she saw in Ron.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Arthur said, surprising the entire room when he two wrapped the young girl in a fatherly hug. "We missed you."

"Thank you, sir."

Hermia looked at Ron with surprised eyes when she pulled away from his father. Ron had assured her that she would be welcomed with open arms, but she hadn't realized how much she had been loved and apparently missed by this family that technically wasn't even her own.

"Why don't we continue down the line?" Ron said pulling her to where Bill was waiting with his family. "This is Bill," he indicated the second tallest Weasley child just being a touch shorter than Ron himself, "his wife Fleur," he indicated the beautiful girl with opulent white skin and a sheet of silvery white hair, "and their daughter Aurelia."

"Velcome ome Ermione." Fleur cried as she wrapped Hermione in her slender arms. "I'm zorry." She said pulling away and dabbing at her eyes. "I am not usually zis emotionzal."

Bill grinned broadly as he wrapped Hermia in a tight hug. "Don't mind her she's expecting again."

"Congratulations." Hermia said pulling away and smiling happily at the couple who slid their arms around each other. "I wish you a happy, and healthy pregnancy."

"Zank you." Fleur pressed a kiss to her cheek before Hermia crouched down to the small girl nearly the same age as her own daughters hiding behind Fleur's leg. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother except her hair which differed from her mother's sheet of silver hair. It blazed bright and attractively in a smooth sheet of copper hair. With her father's fiery red her white skin look even more delicate and fair.

"Hello there, sweetheart." Hermia said softly. "What's your name?"

The little girl pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say "Leea."

"Leea. That's a beautiful name."

"Fank you." The girl said again before hiding even further behind her mother's leg.

Hermia smiled warmly at the girl before stretching back to her full height and allowing Ron to pull her away for more introductions.

"This is my brother Charlie and his wife Sarah." The couple smiled invitingly at her. "And this little man," Ron said ruffling a mop of red hair, "is their son John."

Charlie too wrapped Hermia in a brotherly hug, but unlink Bill's wife Sarah held out her hand for Hermia to shake. "I'm sorry. I really only ever spoke to you once before you disappeared. But I've heard so much about you. It's truly an honor."

"Thank you." Hermia accepted her hand shake and returned it with a warm smile.

"Hello John." She turned her warm smile on the young boy. She held out her hand to the small boy tucked secure in his mother's arms. John looked at it for a moment before he took it excitedly and shook it emphatically.

Hermia's laugh trickled through the room like a bell. "That's quiet a handshake, John. You're going to be big like you're daddy someday aren't you?"

The small boy nodded excitedly, his entire face lit up with joy at the prospect of growing as big as his daddy.

Ron chuckled as he directed Hermia on to his next sibling in line. "This is Percy and his wife Penny." Ron gently stroked his finger along the cheek of the sleeping baby in Penny's arms, "And their new baby Edmund."

Percy instantly stuck out his hand to shake Hermia's stiffly but relented in the end and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Welcome home, Hermione." He said with all the conviction he could muster. "Things just haven't been the same without you."

"It's wonderful to see you again." Penny offered her hand. "I would hug you," she explained, "But I just got Edmund to fall asleep and I would hate to wake him up."

"Don't worry. I completely understand." Hermia assured her as she stroked the sleeping baby's soft cheek. "He's beautiful." The baby lifted a tiny fist near his hair drawing her attention to the shadow of red down sprouting there. She let her fingers graze the silky patch. "Are all Weasley's born with red hair?"

Penny snickered softly. "It appears that way, doesn't it?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, stop cooing over the baby and come coo over us."

"George Weasley!" Molly snapped. "Watch your language with young ears around."

Hermia turned her attention away from the tiny baby and towards the two red headed men who were undoubtedly the twins Ron had told her about. "You must be Fred and George."

"Our name precedes us." The twin on the left said beaming.

"It's good to know ickle Roonie is good for something." said the twin on the right.

"I'm Fred." said the twin on the left.

"And I'm George." said the twin on the right.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you." Hermia said with a chuckle, offering them her hand.

Fred stared at her hand like it was something repugnant before he shook his head. "No. Mum's right."

"Hugs are for family." Said George agreeing with his brother. Before Hermia knew what was happening, the two men sandwiched her between them in a ferocious bear hug, squeezing her with enough strength to force the air right out of her lungs.

"Will you two stop fooling around?" Came a disgruntle female voice behind them. "I want to say hello to her."

Fred and George reluctantly released her with one last hug, allowing her to turn around and see a beautiful girl with smooth red hair that fell to her waist, and warm brown eyes. "You must be, Ginny."

"I am."

"I was told," Hermia took an awkward step forward, "you were my best girl friend."

The redhead nodded. "I was."

Hermia spoke hesitantly. "Maybe, someday, we could be that again."

"I would really like that." Ginny said, her eyes tearing up and spilling forth before she threw her arms around Hermia's neck and cried into her shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Hermione. You have no idea."

Hermia awkwardly returned the hug. "I think I do." A single tear slide down her own cheek. She whipped it quickly away when Ginny started to pull back.

"So that's it." Ginny said, swiping harshly at her eyes. "That's everyone."

"Not quiet." Ron stepped forward and retrieved Hermia's hand. "Hermione's met all of you. But you haven't met everyone yet." Ron turned towards the open doorway. "Harry, you can come in now." He called into the hallway before turning back around to face the room at large. Ron waited to make sure Harry was in the room before he spoke again. "Mum, dad, everyone I want you to meet Hero and Helena, Hermione and…_my_ daughters."


	17. Family Dinner

Chapter 17: Family Dinner

The room went silent as all eyes traveled between Ron, Hermia and the twin girls being held in Harry's arms. The tension permeating the air was so heavy it was almost suffocating. Reacting to the tension Helena struggled against Harry's arms and reached towards her mother, calling her name. Hero also started wiggling violently, straining to be let down. Fearing that he was going to drop one or the other Harry set the twins on the floor. As soon as they gained their feet Hero rushed to Ron, holding up her arms to be picked up, while Helena ran straight into Hermia open arms.

As one Ron and Hermia scooped the girls up and turned back to their enraptured audience. The expressions on their faces varied in great degree from disbelief to astonishment. No one seemed to know what to say or how to react to the revelation that Ron was not only a father but the father of twins.

Finally breaking out of her shocked trance Ginny stepped forward, a genuine smile on her face. "Aren't they adorable?" She finally asked, breaking the silence gripping the room. She held out her hands to take the baby from Ron's arms. "Who is this adorable creature?" She asked as Ron handed her the toddler.

"This is Hero." He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Hero. What a beautiful name." She cooed as she pressed a kiss to the podgy cheek causing the baby to giggle. "I think you have got the prettiest hair out of all the Weasleys," she confided as she ran her fingers through the downy soft strands. "I would kill for some of your curls."

Ginny's bold acceptance of the girls snapped Molly out of her shock. She clapped her hands together and gave a short little hop before she rushed forward. "Can I see my grandbabies?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Hermia nodded, not sure if she could manage to speak just yet, and handed the child over to her grandmother. Instead of protesting like she feared she would, Helena settled right into her grandmother's arms and began to babble mostly nonsense as she set herself to examining her grandmother's clothing.

Harry smiled when he saw that Ron's arm slid around the waist of his bushy haired friend and she didn't stiffen or pull away. It eased his heart and his worry for both of his friends to see them interact this way. Sighing lightly, he was about to turn and slip out of the room when Ginny caught his eye. Passing the baby off to her father she joined Harry in the hall, throwing her arms around the neck and kissing him soundly.

"Where are you off to?" She asked, her lips grazing against his chin as she spoke.

Harry smiled down at Ginny, who was wrapped securely in his arms. "I thought I would apparate over to the Granger's and inform them of their daughters return. Then I thought I would go and let Dumbledore and the Ministry know the happy news."

"While I do agree you should go and fetch the Granger's, I don't think you should go and fetch Dumbledore or the Ministry." Ginny pressed herself closer to her fiancé. "You should be here with your family." She wound her fingers through his jet black hair and pulled his head down for another searing kiss. "Where you belong."

"So if we're family," Harry asked with a wicked grin on his face, "Doesn't that make you my sister?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Harry." She wound her arms tight around his neck and covered his lips with another soul devouring kiss. "Now you hurry to the Granger's," she said pushing him towards the door, "than come straight home. I mean it. Dumbledore and the Ministry can wait until tomorrow."

Harry halted at the door, stopping to look back at her with longing in his eyes. "I love you, Gin."

Ginny smiled contentedly. She never grew tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too, Harry. Now go get the Grangers."

Ginny watched him disappear before she turned back to the room and saw that the girls she knew as Hermione and Ron had been pushed onto the sofa closest to the fire and Hero and Helena were being handed around, becoming acquainted with their many aunts and uncles. At first the girls had been frightened by the added noise in the room and all the new faces, but like true Weasleys they adapted and soon were basking in the joy of having so much attention on them.

Hermia sat quietly on the sofa, pressed as close to Ron and the comfort he offered, as she could manage. She knew she shouldn't be frightened by the large group of people. They all seemed to genuinely care about her. But she just couldn't seem to make herself relax when they all were so comfortable with each other. It wouldn't be so horrible if she could remember them and how she had first met them, but at the moment she was having trouble just remembering their names.

"Ron," Hermia leaned in close to him when she realized that her black haired friend was gone, "Where did Harry go?"

Ron cast a quick glance around the room before answering. "He must have gone to get your parents."

"He went to get my parents? Tonight?"

"Of course." Ron looked at her like she had gone mental. "We wouldn't make your parents wait any longer than they had too to see you again. There was a time, but that has long past. As soon as they learner you were missing they began to move heaven and earth to find you. Besides, it's easier to bring them here then to bring you and the girls to them."

"Ron," Hermia clutched tightly at his arm with uncertainty, worry straining her voice, "are my parent's all right with me being a witch?"

Ron focused on her more closely. "That's a hard question to answer because I would have to say both yes and no." He stroked her hand gently. "I do know however that they are very proud of you."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Yeah." Ron took her hand and wound his fingers through hers. "I know I haven't explained everything to you yet. But you should know that you helped save our world and the Muggle world."

Hermione's eyes rounded. "I did?"

Ron nodded and pressed a kiss to her fingers wound between his. "You did. You helped save the world than disappeared before anyone had the chance to thank you. So I'm going to do that now. Thank you."

Hermione blushed prettily before looking down at her and Ron's entwined fingers. "What do you think Harry is going to tell my parents?"

Ron paused a moment in thought. "I think Harry will explain everything to them so that there are no shocks when they get here. That way they can concentrate on welcoming you home."

"Mummy." Helena toddled over, her arms raised to her mother. "Mummy, eat."

Hermia glanced at her watch as she set the toddler on her lap. "Blast, it's past dinner time."

Molly, who had been bouncing Hero playfully on her lap, snapped into attention at the mention of food. "Don't worry about a thing, dear." Molly said as she set Hero on the ground, watching contentedly as she instantly rushed over to Ron, climbing into his lap. "I'll have dinner ready in a snap. Ginny would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Of course, mum." Ginny said rising to her feet. "Hermione," Ginny said looking around the room with a calculating eye. "Do you want to help mum and me in the kitchen? It's a lot quieter in there."

"Yes, I would." Hermia said gratefully rising instantly to her feet. She tried to hand Helena to outstretched hands but the little girl refused to let go of her mother's neck. Hermia chuckled as she patted Helena's back gently. "I guess I'll just take you with me."

Ginny, who was waiting for Hermia at the door, wound her arm through hers and towed her towards the kitchen where Molly already had potatoes scrubbing in the sink and pots heating on the stove. "Thank you." Hermia whispered into Ginny's ear. "It was getting a bit overwhelming in there."

"Hermione," Molly greeted warmly when she spotted the two girls as they came through the door. "Why don't you sit down and relax. I'm sure today has been horribly stressful for you."

Hermia looked around the cluttered kitchen and felt instantly at home. "I was thinking I could help. I'm not the best cook but I can hold my own."

"Oh no, dear." Molly said leaving her work to push Hremia into a seat. "You just sit and relax and tell us what you've been doing with yourself."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I would love to help."

"Of course I'm sure." Molly said turning away and whisking out her wand. "I heard Ron say you were living with two friends. Why don't you tell us about them?"

"Lizzie and Nate?" Molly nodded encouragingly and Hermia settled into the chair as Molly waved her wand at the spice cabinet and different herbs hovered in the air over the pot, tipping their contents into the boiling water.

Hermia's and Helena's eyes both widened with delight as Molly and Ginny set about preparing food. "Lizzie and Nate are two nurses at the hospital I was brought to after I was found." Hermia smiled at the thought of her two friends. "Neither of them understood why, but when I came in they both claimed to feel a special connection with me. They felt like they couldn't turn their back on me. It was this connection that caused them to offer me the use of their home when I came out of my coma."

"Lizzie and Nate are married then?" Mrs. Weasley asked without turning from her pot.

"No." Hermia couldn't keep the laughter from her voice. "No. They're just very good friends. Practically brother and sister."

"I don't know. You and Ron use to be…" Mrs. Weasley broke off slightly stricken, unsure if talking about her and Ron's relationship would make the young girl uncomfortable.

"Yes well," Hermia continued to chuckle, ignoring Molly's words and keeping the mood light. "I don't think Lizzie and Nate will become a couple any time soon."

"Why is that dear?"

"Well," Hermia said hesitantly, unsure how Mrs. Weasley would react, "Nate is gay."

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Weasley turned to her, confusion furrowing her brow.

Ginny snickered and Hermia felt her face tinge red. "You know…" She urged, lowering her voice, "he fancies gents."

Molly's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh." Her mouth gapped for moment before she shrugged and turned back to the counter and began chopping the meat a magical gavel had been tenderizing. "Well as long as he's happy."

Hermia sighed with relief a second before an impish grin over came her features. "Actually, Nate was rather taken by Harry."

Ginny whirled around, her eyes sparkling. "Was he really?"

Hermia nodded, an impish smirk on her face. "He was very disappointed to discover that Harry was taken, let alone straight."

"Does Harry know that?"

Hermia chuckled girlishly with Ginny. "Harry spent three hours explaining the magical world to Nate's satisfaction. And if I know Nate, which I do, he definitely let Harry know what he was feeling."

Ginny laughed merrily. "And he didn't tell me." Ginny turned back to the cupboard where she was preparing salad. "I might just have to give him a little bit of a ribbing for that."

Suddenly a loud crack ripped the air and Harry appeared in front of the fire place.

"Oh." Hermia's mouth circled with surprise. "So that's apperating." Her eyes widened with delight as she finally understood the concept.

Harry smiled over at her. "Your parents will be here any second."

She rose to her feet, still holding Helena. "How are they com…"

Before she could finish her question there was a flash of green light in the empty grate and two bodies stumbled out. Harry caught them immediately, helping them gain their footing. The woman, who had brown bushy hair like Hermia's, immediately began to pat herself off.

"Let me get that for you." Molly said casting a quick cleaning spell over the Grangers.

"Thank you, Molly." The woman said, pushing her bushy hair out of her face. "Now, where is my daughter and grandchildren?" She performed a small, semi circle and stopped when she saw the image of her daughter standing near the table, a small red headed child in her arms.

Tears sprang to Jane Granger's eyes and she squealed with delight. "Hermione." She flung herself at her daughter and hugged her close, her eyes closing as she savored the feeling of having her daughter in her arms again. "Oh, how I've missed you, my darling girl." She pressed kisses all over her daughters face, not satisfied until she covered every inch of it. Mrs. Granger held her daughter close for several minutes, tears running unashamedly down her cheeks. "I love you." She murmured over and over again, never releasing her hold on her daughters face. When she finally pulled away she had a huge smile on her lips.

"Which one of my grandchildren is this?" She asked holding out her hands to take the small child. Helena hesitated for a moment before deciding, by help of her mother's encouragement, to go into the arms of the woman who looked so much like her mum.

"This is Helena." Hermia said, relinquishing her daughter with very little apprehension.

"Why hello, Helena." Mrs. Granger cooed as she stepped back allowing her husband to wrap his arms around their daughter.

"Hello, Moppet." Melvin Granger held out his arms to his daughter, tears glistening in his warm brown eyes. His arms circled around her as soon as she stepped into his embrace, and he squeezed her tight. "God, it's so good to hold you again."

Hermia smiled sadly but elected not to speak. These were her parents, the people who had given her life, and she didn't know them. She couldn't recognize them or remember them. She racked her brain desperately, hoping for some semblance of a memory, but there was nothing. Her mind was horrifically blank.

Mr. Granger pulled back and brushed stray curls from his daughter's eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Moppet. I would give anything to take it all away."

"So would I." Her eyes pinched with tears. "It's not fair. You're my dad," she reached out and touched his cheek, "and I can't even remember you."

"It's all right." He said in a deep, melodic voice, pulling her into another tight hug. "We're going to get through this."

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't had my memory for almost two years. I don't think it's coming back."

"It doesn't matter, Moppet," he ran a hand over her bushy hair, "we still love you." Mr. Granger released her. "Things will be easier now that you have your family again."

Hermione nodded, fighting valiantly to stop the tears from falling. She had done far too much crying today, and feared she couldn't afford to do more.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Mrs. Weasley shoed Hermia and the new arrivals out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Dinner's almost ready. Harry, why don't you set the table while Ginny and I finish preparing the food?"

"Wow," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "Your mother's giving me chores. I guess I really am a part of the family."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She had better. After next week you officially will be." She pressed another kiss to her lips before awaiting him on his bum as she spent him to the task of setting the table, magicing extra chairs and lengthening the table to accommodate the extra people that needed to fit around it. When he was finished he helped Molly and Ginny transfer the food from the sideboard to the table. When everything was in place Molly called everyone into dinner, using her loud, clear authoritative voice.

Owing to the mammoth amount of people meant to fit around the kitchen table, seventeen places were set, allowing that the small children would eat from their parent's laps. Ron made sure, in the bustle that he found a seat next to Hermia. He felt sure that he could handle Hero for she hadn't given him any trouble so far, but just in case he wanted her near by so that she could give him a few pointers. She after all did know their daughters better then he did.

Besides that ready and viable excuse, he knew that he simply wanted to be as close to her as he could. A small part of him still couldn't believe that he had actually found her, and that small part of him feared that she would disappear without a trace again if he didn't keep her near to him.

Hermia smiled as Ron settled in next to her, Hero tucked safely in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. Hero smiled at her mother as she settled further into Ron's arms and at the sight Hermia's heart lifted. It was easy to tell that Hero was already a daddy's girl. She seemed to have instinctually recognized her father and Hermia could see that there was going to be a special bond between them. A bond like she vaguely recognized she shared with her own father.

Hermione smiled wistfully. She supposed it was a similar bond that she had with Ron. She couldn't remember him or what they had shared, but she felt more comfortable with him than she did with anyone else, including Lizzie and Nate. That was proof enough to her that she and Ron had shared something special. Something so special, in fact, she desperately wished she could remember it more than anything else from her past.

"All right everyone," came Molly's voice from the head of the table, "tuck in."

Almost instantaneously hands reached out to pile food onto plates. Hermia watched with amazement as the food began to literally disappear right in front of her eyes. "Here Mione," Ron reached over and began pilling food on her plate. "If you don't go for the food right away you'll starve. When this family gets together food has a tendency of disappearing before you have a chance to eat."

"Thank you." She smiled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as Ron finished pilling food on her plate and began to fill his own. She watched him a bit longer, admiring how gentle he was with Hero, and how attentive he was to her needs. It wasn't until he glanced at her and then her plate with concern in his eyes that she picked up her knife and began cutting her food so that it was in small enough pieces that she could share with Helena.

The meal passed in happy camaraderie, the mood lighter than it had been in almost two years. Ron, who had grown silent and distant after Hermione's disappearance, was as loud and dynamic as the rest of the group, chiming in with his own stories and antidotes as the evening wore on. Molly seamed to beam with delight at the return of life to her youngest son while Arthur seemed content to just sit back and listen.

Harry, who sat with one arm firmly around Ginny, caught Ron's eye and smiled contentedly. For the first time in months the two boy's thoughts finally coincided. They were both glad Hermione was home. Granted they had missed her for different reasons, but they had missed her equally. And now with her return they could finally put the past behind them and move on with their lives. Harry would marry Ginny in the up coming week and hopefully, if everything worked out the way it was suppose to, Ron and Hermione would be announcing their intentions to do the same soon after.

As the night wore on the small children grew fussy as it had been a wild and exciting day for them all. Bill and Fleur left first, followed close by Charlie and Sarah. Percy and Penelope left directly after them. Fred and George however decided to stay and celebrate a bit longer with the family.

Unsure of where to put the girls and afraid to ask, Hermia sat timidly in her seat holding an increasingly irritated Helena in her arms. She glanced over at Ron and saw that Hero had finally fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest, her little mouth pursed open which Hermione knew as a sign that she was in a deep slumber.

"Hermione," Molly finally asked, "Why don't you go put the girls down for the night?"

Hermia stammered awkwardly. "Well I didn't know where I was staying, or what was going on and... I… I didn't know what to do."

Molly smiled her understanding. "Ron, why don't you go with Hermione? Put the girls in Fred and George's old room. That is," she gave her twin sons a pointed look, "as long as theirs nothing wrong with the beds."

Fred and George looked at each other than their mother with guilty looks on their identical faces.

"Why don't you wait a couple minutes, Hermione?" Fred said as he rose to his feet and rushed from the room.

"Yeah." George slowly backed towards the door. "Fred and I are going to go make sure the room is…presentable." George turned and followed quickly on his brother's heels.

"Those two." Molly rolled her eyes. "Willing to do anything for a joke. But don't you worry, Hermione, the boys will have the room cleaned out in a trice. They wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to those precious girls of yours."

Hermia glanced at Ron from the corner of her eye, waiting for his assuramce. "Don't worry, Mione." he said twining his fingers with hers once again. "Fred and George like to play tricks, but nothing serious. Even so, you don't have to worry about them doing anything to the twins." He leaned close so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't tell anyone, but they're still terrified of mum."

"As they should be." Molly glowered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. If Hermia hadn't been paying close attention that evening she might have missed it, but she saw Molly's lips twitch at the corner, and knew that Molly was all bluster underneath. She loved those boys, and wouldn't change them for anything.

Mrs. Granger groaned as she got to her feet. "I hate to say this, but we really should be heading home. It's getting rather late."

Hermia rose to her feet to follow her parents to the fireplace in the kitchen where the floo powder flower pot was waiting on the mantle.

"We'll stop by to see you tomorrow." Mr. Granger said, wrapping his daughter in a tight hug. "Goodnight Moppet." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." He said pressing a kiss to Helena's brow. "Say goodnight to Hero for me."

"I will." Hermione promised.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter tight, kissing her affectionately. "It's so good to have you home. Goodnight Helena." She said, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well tonight."

"Goodnight." Hermia echoed back.

"Before I forget." Mrs. Granger reached inside her purse and extracted a long switch of wood. "I thought you might need this, now that you're back." Hermia took the switch her mother handed her and with a start realized that this must be her wand.

Not knowing what to do with it, she stuffed it in her pocket as her parents threw some powder from a flower pot into the fire, causing it to flare green. They stepped into the fire, stopping Hermia's heart in her chest, and called out their address, disappearing in a flash of green flame.

After assuring herself that that was how her parents must had arrived at the Burrow and that she had seen them arrive in one piece, she was able to convince herself they would be alright going back in the other direction.

Hermia turned back to the living room to find Ron leaning against the door frame, a still sleeping Hero in his arms. "I'll show you where you and the girls are sleeping."

Hermia smiled her gratitude. Nodding his head towards the stairs Ron turned and walked away, expecting her to follow behind him. Scurrying to catch up, Ron had already mounted the steps by the time she reached the hallway. Stopping halfway up, Ron turned towards her and waited for her to catch him up.

Panting slightly from her scurry up the stairs, she fell in stride beside him as they continued. As Ron had learned to do in the past, he slowed his step as they so that the shorter legged girl could keep pace with him. Stopping at the second story Ron tapped his knuckle against a battered looking door that seemed to be held up by a single hinge. "Fred, George!" He called through the heavy panel, "Is everything cleaned up in there?"

There was one last sound of scraping as if something was being moved back into place before the door cracked open and one ginger haired head appeared around the door. The twin smiled. "Every things all set."

His twin joined him at the door and pulled it open to reveal a room that had not only been cleared of all signs the two men standing before them had ever inhabited the room, but they had taken the time and the effort to brighten it with stuffed animals and soft frilly sheets in light pinks and yellows that Fred and George must have transfigured for their twin nieces.

Hermione's eyes brightened with delight as a shocked gasp escaped her lips. "Thank you." Tears twinkled behind her chocolate orbs as she smiled her gratitude at the two men. "It's adorable."

"Glad you like it, Hermy." Fred said taking Helena from her arms. The little girl was so tired she didn't even protest, but let her head fall wearily on her uncle's shoulder. "Come on Princess. Let's get you into bed."

George took Hero gently from Ron's arms without waking her. "We'll put them down. You can show Hermy her room."

"Percy's?"

George nodded before turning away, walking gingerly so as not to wake the weary child.

Ron wrapped a supportive arm around Hermia's shoulders. "You must be tired." He pulled her toward the other end of the short hall. "Let's get you tucked in." He pushed open a door to a small room that was spotlessly clean and tidy with one bed pushed up against the wall closest to the window, a desk in the corner and a book shelf full of books and awards set near the door.

Reluctantly Hermia left the comfort of his arm and stepped into the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron wave his wand and the candles in the room burst into a gentle blaze. Despite the feats of magic she had already seen today that far surpassed this small task, her eyes still widened with wonder. Even now she could hardly believe magic was real.

Unconsciously Hermia slid her hand into her pocket and gripped the wand she had placed there moments ago. Despite how foreign this all was to her the wand felt comforting and welcome in her hand, almost like an old friend.

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Do what?"

"Light a candle with a flick of a wand."

Ron stared at her a moment without moving before his lip twitched at the corner, a soft chuckle vibrating in his chest.

She released her wand so that she could press her hands to her hips. "What's so funny?"

Ron's eyes met hers again, staring deep into the chocolate brown color. "I never thought I would see the day that _Hermione Granger_ would need me to teach her how to do a spell."

Hermia's eyes scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean? Surely..."

Ron sunk into the chair near the desk. "Hermione, there are very, very few charms or spells that you didn't master on the first try. As a matter of fact, most of the time it was you who was teaching Harry and me the finer points of wand movement or the proper annunciation of spells."

"Oh." Hermia sank down onto the mattress trying to hide her delight at his words but Ron saw the pride that flickered to life in her eyes and couldn't help but feed it.

"You're brilliant. You know that, Mione?" He scooted the chair closer to the bed. "You have read and memorized almost every book in the Hogwarts library. I don't remember a single question ever being asked that you didn't know the answer to." He smiled thoughtfully remembering his first ride on the Hogwarts express. "In fact the first day we met you came into the train car where Harry and I were sitting while I was trying to turn my pet rat yellow. Fred and George had given me the spell so obviously it didn't work. And when it didn't you had the audacity of telling me that it wasn't very good spell and that you had gotten other spells to work for you." Hermia could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Ron reached out his hand and gripped hers. "I didn't know it until years later, but that was the moment I first fell in love with you."

Hermia's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She squeezed his hand tight before releasing it so that she could scoot back on the bed, making herself more comfortable. "I want you to tell me everything."

"Mione…"

"Ron." She stopped him before he had a chance to protest. "I want to know everything."

"It's already been a trying day for you." He protested adamantly.

"Ron," she repeated, looking deep into his brilliant blue eyes, letting him know that she was serious. "I need to know what happened. I need to know how I helped save the world. What happened the day that I disappeared? I need to know everything. I won't be able to sleep unless I do."

Knowing his Hermione the way that he did he knew she wouldn't relent until she had her answers. Ron sighed and settled back into his chair, crossing his feet at the ankles and his arms comfortably in front of his broad chest. "Where should I start?"

Hermia bit her bottom lip a moment in thought. "I guess, from the beginning."


	18. Bedtime Stories and Good Mornings

Chapter 18: Bedtime Stories and Good Mornings

Ron swallowed audibly. "The beginning?" Hermia nodded. "It begins with…" he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together trying to force his jittery nerves of his stomach into settling. He-who-must-not-be-named had been gone for almost two years now, and still he shuddered at the sound of it. "Voldemort." He finally forced past his lips, wincing slightly at the sound. "His name was Voldemort, and he's been trying to kill Harry since he was a year old." Hermia's eyes widened and she squeaked slightly in shock.

"Someone tried to kill Harry when he was a baby? Why?"

"Because," Ron continued "there was a prophesy about Harry that Voldemort only heard a part of. Basically it said that Harry was chosen by Voldemort as the one person with the power to destroy him. He killed Harry's parents then tried to kill Harry, but when he did the spell, it bound back and destroyed him somehow. Harry is the only person to ever survive the curse Voldemort tried to kill him with. That's why Harry is known as the boy-who-lived. And that's why every witch and wizard in our world knows his name."

Hermia forced her mouth to close. "That's horrible."

Ron's eyes saddened slightly. "Yes well, Harry hasn't had an easy life. He spent the next ten years of it with his aunt and uncle who hated him and everything that he was. They treated him horribly because they were scarred of magic. I won't go into that now. It's not my story to tell." Ron ran his fingers uncomfortably through his hair, making it even messier then it had been. "Once Harry came of age he moved out of their house and into the flat that we shared he hasn't seen them since. Which is fine, Harry wants even less to do with them then they do with him."

Hermia nodded. "You said he spent the next ten years with his aunt and uncle. What happened after that?"

Ron smiled happily. "Harry got a letter telling him that he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Up until that letter Harry had no idea, like yourself, that he was a wizard." Ron glanced towards the window, staring at the night sky as if he could see Hogwarts shinning there in front of him. "Harry always said that Hogwarts was more of a home to him then Privet Drive had ever been."

"So what happened?" Hermia asked, ever the curious girl she had always been.

"Me and Harry met first on the train, and like I already told you, you came in and made a fool of me. At the time I would have told anyone who listened that you were an insufferable know it all." Hermia stiffened at his words and Ron chuckled softly. "Later that would be one of the things that I came to love most about you. "You know, if you think about it, it's a very good thing I initially thought that about you." Ron said as he reached out ran a strand of the hair he loved so much through his fingers.

"And how is that she asked?"

"If you hadn't overheard me one day telling the other boys in our year that you were a know it all and it was no wonder you hadn't any friends, Harry and I never would have needed to save your life."

"Forgive me Ronald, if I still don't understand how this can be a good thing. First you insult me and then you save my life. I'm afraid I don't make the connection."

Ron scooted forward in his chair. "It was Halloween. You spent almost the whole day crying in the lavatory. You were in there so long that you missed the entire Halloween feast. While we were eating, Professor Queirell, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ran into the great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon." Ron who was into his story by now spoke with a loud, booming voice, telling her the story like he would a small child. Hermia smiled. He probably told this story so often now that it was second nature to him.

"Everyone was running around frantically, trying to get back to their houses when Harry and I remembered that you were still in the lavatory and that you didn't know about the troll, so we went to warn you. We saw the troll go through this door and we immediately ran up and locked it in so that the teachers could come and take care of it for us."

Hermione beamed at him. "That was very clever of you."

Ron shook his head sadly. "It would have been if it hadn't been for the fact that the room we locked the git into was the girl's bathroom."

It took Hermia a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "Harry and I were heading back down the hall congratulating each other when we heard a terrified scream coming from the lavatory. We knew there wasn't time to get a teacher now. So Harry and I rushed back and burst through the door. Harry, the stupid prat, tried to tackle it but almost got himself killed when the troll pulled him off his back and tried to swing at him with his club."

"How is it that Harry and I aren't dead?"

"Why? Um…a…well," Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I used a levitating charm that you taught me to take the club from the trolls hand and drop it on its head, knocking it out."

"I still don't see how this is a good thing. Harry and I almost die. You took on a troll…"

Ron smiled warmly at her. "It was a good thing because that was the day you, Harry and I became friends. Best friends in fact. Harry became like a brother to both of us, and for a while it was the same between you and I." despite the dimness of the room, Hermia could see that the tips of Ron's ears . "That is until I realized just how much I loved you."

Hermia shyly diverted her eyes to her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She coughed in the back of her throat. "You said that I helped you and Harry defeat Voldemort, how is that possible if Voldemort was destroyed when Harry was a baby?"

Ron collapsed back into his seat. "Because he wasn't really gone. He had taken precautions to ensure that his soul would survive and he tried time after time to get himself a body. Almost unbelievably every time Harry was able to stop him. That is until fourth year."

"What happened fourth year?"

Ron's eyes gleamed as he once again prepared to tell a story.

Hours later Ron was sitting beside Hermia on the bed. She had this horrible dazed look of wonder and disbelief contorting her gentle features. "I used an Unforgivable Curse?" Ron took hold of her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

"You did nothing wrong, Mione. If we hadn't done what we did Harry would be dead and no one would have been able to stop Voldemort. Thousands and thousands of people would have died." Ron cupped her cheek lightly and turned her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Hermione, He wouldn't have stooped until he had taken over the world. You helped save us all."

"I know that." She said squeezing his hand, sending some comfort back his way.

Ron was so proud of her. It had to be the worst, most trying day of her life, first being found, then discovering that she and her daughters were witches and then to find out that she had helped save all of humanity by using an Unforgivable Curse and still she had shown almost no sign of weakness. She absorbed everything he said; he could almost see the wheels turning in her head, trying to process everything. And still her mind thirsted for more information.

She should be exhausted, emotionally drained, and yet she was still sitting there trying, of all things to comfort him, even after all she had been through. He could see the tears welling in her eyes however, and when she let her lids fall closed a single tear ran down her pale cheek. Heart clenching at the agonizing beauty of her, Ron wiped it away with the pad of his thumb tilting her chin up to meet his gaze once more.

"Please don't cry, Hermione. I hate it when you cry."

Hermia placed her hand gently on the hand that sill cupped her cheek. "Ron," she looked deep into his blue eyes. "How did I disappear?"

He turned his hand, wrapping his fingers tight around hers, as he lowered it from her face. He let their hands fall gently into his lap. He stared down at their entwined fingers for a moment, watching his thumb trace circles on the back of her hand.

"I don't really know Hermione." He finally sighed. Ron didn't even have to look at her to know that her shoulders sagged at his words. "After we killed Voldemort, Draco Malfoy…well he wasn't very happy that we managed to defeat his master."

Hermia gnawed at the corer of her full lip. "What did he do?"

Ron looked away awkwardly, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "He tried to kill you."

"What?" she gasped. "How? Why am I…"

"He threw the killing curse at you. But I got in the way of the beam."

Hermia's other hand came to wrap around his hand holding hers. With that one sentence she saw clearly what had happened that day. "How are you sill alive?" her voice ached for him and all that they had lost.

Ron gripped her hand, trying his best to calm her nerves. "When we saw Draco start to charge us down we began throwing jinxes and charms at him. Someone hit him with a silencing charm." Ron tilted his head forward, pressing his brow to hers. "I believe that someone was you. Because he couldn't speak the words aloud the curse didn't kill me, it only knocked me out for a few days," Ron's head dropped down to his chest, "but you didn't know that. Apparently Draco got one look at your face after what he did and he ran like the coward he is. But you wouldn't let him get away with what he had done so you followed him." Ron's shook his head, trying to shake away the tears that had gathered there at the memory of the morning he woke in the hospital wing. "No one ever saw you again until today, when Harry and I found you in the hospital." When Hermia remained silent Ron forced himself to look at her, afraid of what he might see. "Hermione," Ron scooted closer to her when he saw that her eyes were a cavernous pool of tears. "Are you all right?"

Her lips twitched in the attempt to force a smile onto her lips but she couldn't make it come. "We've had a really hard life, haven't we Ron?" Her voice chocked with tears.

Ron stared at her a moment in thought. "I guess so. But Hermione, we've had a lot of fun too."

Hermia laughed in disbelief after all Ron had already told her. "Like what? Everything you've told me has resulted in at least one of the three of us ending up in the hospital wing."

"You didn't ask me to tell you about the fun stuff we've done."

"And that would be?"

"Quidditch, Hogsmead visits, The Quidditch World Cup, The Tri-wizard tournament,"

"You said that resulted in the Dark Lord's return and Harry almost dying."

"But everything leading up to that was fun. Plus there's visiting Hagrid, and Diagon Alley. And you, there's nothing you liked better in the world than reading in the Hogwarts Library or learning and mastering a new spell. And if nothing else, there's hanging out with you and Harry." Ron swallowed audibly. "Most of my fondest memories are the three of us sitting under the tree down by the big lake just talking."

The pair sat together in silence for a few minutes as Hermia tried to digest all that Ron had said. "Ron." His head snapped up when her voice broke through the silence of the darkened room. "I think I want to go to sleep now."

Ron's face fell as a small weight of dread settled once again on his heart. He knew this transition wasn't going to be easy, but it still hurt him that he was forced to cause her pain and anxiety. "All right." Ron leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Have pleasant dreams, my Mione."

A corner of Hermia's lip twitched up at the sweetness of his gesture. "Good night, Ron."

Hermia climbed under the covers without changing to her night clothes as Ron walked to the door. He stopped in the portal, turned and looked back at Hermia who was curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. His heart clutched painfully in his chest. He had this horrible feeling that even though Hermione was there, sleeping in his brother's bed, he still hadn't found her. Not as long as she thought of herself as Hermia and not as Hermione.

Ron sighed as he closed the door, she was still lost. So much had happened since her disappearance. She lived a completely different life now. She had moved on because she had to, while Ron was still clinging to the past, and memories of his life with her. But the truth was he couldn't do that anymore. Hermione from the past was gone, and he needed to help the Hermione of the present. He needed to be there for his daughters, those beautiful girls that had so swiftly stolen his heart. The battle still wasn't over for him. The war against Voldemort might be over, but the most important battle had just begun. The battle for his family.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window, warming the bed and the person lying in it with its gentle warmth, rousing them gently from a fitful slumber. Groaning unhappily when the light hit her eyes, the bushy haired woman rolled over onto her back away from the suns annoying rays, stretching her hands over her head and opened her eyes to see not her own golden ceiling but a large expanse of white with a large crack down the center. Hermia's eyes widened immediately with alarm as she bolted up in bed to get a better look at the room around her. It was sparse and clean, everything in its proper place. There was one bed, which she occupied, a single desk with a chair, and a clothes cabinet to one side.

For a moment Hermia clutched the sheets to her chest as she tried to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. Suddenly it started coming back to her. She remembered a man with dark red hair and blue eyes. And another with unruly black hair, green eyes and a strange scar. And when a clan of red haired people people swan in her mind she remembered. She was Hermione Granger, the red haired man was Ron Weasley, the father of her children, the black haired man was Harry Potter, her best friend and the red haired people were the Weasleys, Ron's family. Hermia fell back on her pillows, her hair fanning out around her. She pressed her eyes closed as the rest came rushing back. It all came rushing back to her in one painful blow, causing pressure to build behind her eyes and ache with a dull throb.

Hermia groaned as she threw the covers off and got to her feet. She looked around the room and saw that her bag was sitting just inside the door. Going to it she opened it and found a fresh change of clothes. She made a quick job of changing, dressing in a scarlet jumper and sensible black skirt. Without realizing she had done, she reached for her wand lying on the desk where she had left it last night and stuck it up her sleeve. Hermia was out the door before she realized what she had done. She stopped in the hallway pulled the wand from its hiding place and held it in front of her to inspect. With a small smile appearing on her lips she slid the shaft of wood out of sight. She couldn't believe how normal it felt to stow her wand safely on her person.

Hermione patted her hidden wand affectionately before heading back down the hall stopping at the room where Hero and Helena had slept that night. She opened the door and her heart ceased when she saw the beds were empty. Her first instinct was to panic but she forced herself to relax and take several deep breaths. Forcing herself to be rational she reasoned that the Weasleys had probably gotten the girls up this morning. Shaking her head at what she knew was an over reaction on her part she closed the door. Starting the morning off by waking the girls and getting them ready for the day was such an ingrained part of her routine that finding their beds empty hag thrown her for an unexpected loop.

When Hermia had regained her composure she hurried down the steps in search of her daughters and the red haired, blue eyed man she was certain was responsible for their morning disappearance.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she instantly turned toward the kitchen without a moment's hesitation, as if she had traveled the path hundreds of times before. She rolled her eyes as she realized that in all likeliness she probably had, considering Ron had told her last night that she had spent more than one summer with the Weasley's at their home.

Hermia was about to push open the door to the kitchen when the sound of raised voices on the other side made her pause.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will listen to me when I am speaking to you!" Hermia cringed away from the door when she realized that it was Molly's voice raised in anger.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, mum."

"I thought I raised you better then that!" Molly continued as if Ron hadn't bothered speaking. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You didn't seem too disappointed in me yesterday." He shot back.

"Yesterday was a bit of a shock, wasn't it? When did I have time to react?"

"I thought you loved those girls."

"Of course I do." Molly snapped. "They're my grandbabies and I will love them until the day that I dire. Nothing will ever change that. However, I don't happen to approve of the way they were born."

"What would you have me do about it, Mum? I didn't know Hermione was pregnant and even if I had what could I have done? I didn't know where she was. I couldn't find her."

"You should never have put her in the position of becoming pregnant." Molly shouted, her voice so loud Hermia feared the walls would shake. She stepped to the side of the door, knowing that she should go back upstairs until the row was over, but couldn't help but listen. They were arguing about her after all.

Ron growled with anger. "Mum," his voice had grown dangerously low, "I was in love with her. She was in love with me. You know we had every intention of getting married."

"You should have waited until you were married."

"Maybe we should have." Ron's voice snapped. "But I don't regret my decisions. I loved her mum. It wasn't about sex. It was about wanting to be as close to the person I love as I possibly could be. It was about showing her that. Sharing our love with each other. And let me tell you something else, mum, it wasn't the first time I made love to her and so help me God, it won't be the last."

"Ronald Weasley." Molly gasped with shock while Hermia couldn't help but smile. She knew she should be insulted or shocked by the way Ron shared the more intimate details of their past relationship with his mother, but she couldn't make herself be mad at him. The fire and passion of his voice when he spoke about what they shared was too romantic and endearing by far.

"Don't Ronald Weasley me." Ron's voice snapped her back to the argument behind the door. "I'm not a child any longer. So stop treating me like one."

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one."

"This is ridicules." Hermia could hear the fall of feet as presumably Ron started pacing. "You can't keep treating me like this. I'm father for Merlin sake."

"Then start acting like one. Take responsibility for them."

"What would you have me do?" The pacing stopped. "I've claimed them haven't I? I only just met them yesterday so I can't say I've been much of a father, but I will be. What more can I do?"

"You can marry their mother."

Hermia stepped back from the door in shock but moved in closer when her curiosity all but got the better of her. She heard the scraping of chair against soft, scrubbed floors.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mum. Why didn't I think of that? I'll marry Hermione. It's perfect." His voice was so thick with sarcasm it nearly seeped from the cracks around the door. "But wait…I seem to recall one problem…She doesn't know who I am. Can you imagine what that would be like? Hello Hermione, I know in your mind we only just met yesterday, but since we share daughters and all I was wondering if you'd marry me? I'm sure that would go off real well."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

A hand slapped down on the table and Ron's voice boomed loudly. "I don't know!" He shouted startling both his mother and the girl hiding behind the door. "I don't know." his voice broken with uncertainty. Tears welled in Hermia's eyes at the sound of it. "I love her, Mum. I still love her with all my heart. And those girls," Hermia could hear the emotion in his voice even through the door, "I fell in love with those girls the first moment I saw them. And that terrifies me because I would willingly give my life to protect all three of them. They are my life and I don't know what will happen to me if I loose them, if I loose her again."

The room hidden behind the door remained silent for several moments. Hermia shifted awkwardly, unsure if it was too soon to intrude on them. Hermia placed her hand on the door but the moment she made to open it she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, soft and comforting. "Ronnie, I'm sorry. It's just that you threw all this on us so fast yesterday that I… I didn't have time to think." There was the sound of another chair scrapping against the floor and Hermia presumed it was Molly sitting down beside her son. "I was up all last night thinking about poor Hermione, being forced to go through all that alone. I love that girl, love her like my own. You know that. And the thought of anyone thinking poorly of her, or saying things about her. I grew so angry. And then I started thinking about all she had to suffer alone and I'm afraid I turned my anger at the situation against you. And I shouldn't have done that."

"It's all right, Mum. I understand." In her minds eye she could see Molly cupping Ron's cheek like she often did to Hero or Helena. She could see her gently running her fingers through his hair and felt a fondness for this woman. "I just really wish I could have been there." She heard Ron say softly.

"I know you do." The sound of a hand affectionately patting a cheek met Hermia's ears. "But you'll be there from now on." Molly said encouragingly. "Why don't you go get Ginny and the girls from outside while I get breakfast on the table? I imagine Hermione will be waking soon, she always was an early riser."

Hermia heard the scrape of chair as Ron came to his feet. For a moment she feared Ron would open the door and find her there eavesdropping, but moments later she heard the creak of the back door opening. Needing a moment to herself before she face the rest of his family, Hermia retreated to the safety of the second landing and sank down to mull over what she had just heard.

She knew she should feel retched for eavesdropping on such an intimate conversation, but it had been very insightful. For one she learned that the love that had been between her and Ron had been so strong he had ignored his mothers wishes in this regard and made love to her before they were married. She had also learned that where she was concerned, Ron was willing to stand up to his mother, something she suspected no one in the Weasley family did lightly. A smile spread across her lips. She hated to be the source of a family argument, but she couldn't help but be glad that she invoked that kind of possessiveness in Ron.

Hermia brushed her hair out of her eyes and smoothed it back into a low ponytail. She rose to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt before descending the stairs one more time.

She reached the kitchen door and paused a moment to make sure all was calm before she pushed against the heavy panel. Ron instantly looked up at her, a huge grin on his lips. Hermia blushed under his gaze. She had the instinct feeling that he saved that lopsided grin just for her.

"Good morning Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a friendly smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Hermia nodded her head. "I did. Thank you." She followed Ron's motioning hand and moved towards the table to take the seat beside him

"Mummy." Hero called brightly at her mothers appearance, making no attempt to move from her spot on her father's lap.

At the sound of her sisters voice Helena looked up from her plate of food and smiled at her mother as she shoved a handful of scrambled eggs between her lips.

"Morning,Hermione." Ginny greeted brightly, handing her a cup of coffee the way that she liked it. Two scoops of sugar and a dash of cream.

"Good morning, Ginny." She greeted as she took a sip of her coffee, savoring the exotic flavor.

Ron waited until she set her coffee down before he leaned in to pile food on her plate. His lips were a breath away from her ear. "Are you all right, Mione?" He whispered softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"When I left you last night I feared…"

Hermia frowned as she placed a hand on his wrist. "I haven't decided how I feel about that."

Ron nodded to let her know he understood. "Just make sure you talk to me if anything is bothering you. All right?" He wound a strand of her hair around his finger before tucking it back behind her ear.

"Of course I will." She agreed before lifting a forkful of eggs to her lips.

"So," Molly seated herself across from Hermia at the table. "What are your plans for today, Hermione?"

Hermia set her fork hesitantly on the edge of her plate, giving Molly her full attention. "Well," she hesitated a moment, "I thought I might like to go and see Draco Malfoy."

Ginny, who was taking a deep sip of tea, sputtered in disbelief, causing the brown liquid to spray in a wide arc over the table.

"I have to talk to him." She continued. "I need to face the man who took away so much of my life."

Ron tightened his arm around his little girl. Hugging her the way he wished he could hug her mother. He didn't know how to respond to her. His every instinct screamed to no, to keep Hermione far away from the sadistic bastard who had tormented them for nearly ten years. But he didn't know how he could say no. This was Hermione after all and she had the right to face her would be killer.

Ron licked his lips to bide for time, dread settling heavy on his heart.

"All right, Mione." Molly and Ginny gaped at him in surprise. "I'll take you to see Malfoy. But not today. He's a high security prisoner and we'll need to get clearance before you can see him."

Hermione smiled her gratitude at Ron. "Thank you." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately. Her head bowing close to their clasped fingers. "Thank you for understanding." She looked up into his bright blue eyes and felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. Neither blinked as an invisible force seemed to draw them closer together.

Their noses had just bumped together when there was a whoosh in the fireplace and two ash covered bodies came tumbling out, breaking the spell that had held the two tight in its grip.

Feeling embarrassed and extremely self-conscious, Hermia sprang to her feet, her breakfast plate forgotten. "Mum! Dad!" she cried when she recognized her parents picking themselves up from the floor. She ran to her them, wrapping them both in a tight hug, thankful for an excuse to move away from Ron.

"Hello darling." Mrs. Granger pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermia shrugged a petite shoulder. "Honestly? I've been better."

The Grangers nodded their understanding as they led their daughter back to the table, forcing her to take her seat and finish her breakfast before they two settled into seats, accepting mugs of coffee from Molly.

Melvin Granger poured cream into his cup, stirring it smoothly with his spoon. "Your mother and I had a talk last night after we got home, and we decided, after much debate, that you should spend the day with Ron, reacquainting yourself to your world."

Hermia stared at her father with surprise. "What?"

"Not that we don't want to spend time with you dear." Mrs. Granger patted Hermione's hand. "It's just that we thought it would be nice for you to have a day off of your responsibilities, and reacquaint yourself with this world without the girls tagging along."

Unsure of how to answer Hermia looked to Ron who was bouncing a giggling Hero on his knee. "I've never spent a day without my girls before."

"It's all right dear." Molly rose from the table. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Ron can take you to Diagon Alley, that's the only all magic part of London, and perhaps if you send word to Professor Dumbledore you can make a stop at Hogwarts later on."

"What about the girls?" Hermia protested. "They're quiet a handful."

Molly waved Hermia's concern away. "They can spend the day here with your parents, Arthur and me. Besides, it will give us a chance to become better acquainted with our grandbabies."

Hermia looked around the room unsurely. She felt a warm, large hand settle on the small of her back. "It's all right, Mione." Ron said in a deep warm voice, instantly calming her anxiety. "You can spend the day here if that would make you more comfortable."

Hermia looked up into his deep blue eyes and knew that she wanted to spend the day with him, just him. A small voice in her head warned her that it wasn't fair to everyone else, especially her parents, but she quickly pushed it away under the intoxicating warmth of his gaze. "No. It's all right." She turned back to the rest of the occupants in the room, leaning slightly back into the comfort of Ron's hand. "I think I would like to visit those places. And you're right." She smiled at the proud grandparents, "this will be a perfect opportunity for you to better know your granddaughters." Hermia glanced at Ron to see that he was beaming delightedly at her. "If that's all right with you?"

His hand rubbed casually up her back. "I would love it. We can go as soon as you finish eating."

Hermia returned her attention to her food and quickly devoured the rest of her plate, regretting the loss of warmth when Ron removed his hand from her back so that he could scoop another helping of food onto his plate. She stopped eating the moment she realized the intensity of which Ron was scooping the food into his mouth. She looked between him and Helena who was forcing another fistful of food into her mouth, than back to Ron. Her lips twitched at the corner. She covered her mouth with a dainty hand trying to smother her chuckle.

"Whads so fuddy?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

Hermia chuckled again as she set her fork down, watching as her daughter stuffed another fistful into her mouth. "I only just realized where Helena got her insatiable appetite from."

Ron looked at his youngest daughter whose cheeks were puffed full of food, a broad grin spreading on his lips. He swallowed what was in his mouth before asking, "What's wrong with a healthy appetite?"

"Nothing." Hermione giggled again. "I just wish I could eat as much as she does and not gain any weight. I hate to say it but I am completely jealous of my daughter."


	19. The Golden Trio

Chapter 19: The Golden Trio

"And this is Flourish and Blotts, your favorite store in the entire alley."

Hermione looked through the book filled window and saw a large, two story room, filled to completion with books of every shape, size and color. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes spread with delight. She clutched at Ron's sleeve. "Can we go in?"

Ron grinned joyfully and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her towards the door. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

The bell over the door tinkled loudly as Ron and Hermia pushed through into the store inside.

"Miss Granger!" The old witch behind the counter called out excitedly. "Bless my soul. Miss Granger, I never thought I'd see you again." Hermia took a step back as the old witch ran out from behind the counter and wrapped her in a friendly hug. "I knew what the newspapers were saying couldn't be true. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Well… actually…I…," Hermia stammered awkwardly.

"Mrs. Wade," Ron took a step forward, putting himself between Hermia and the old witch. "How have you been?"

Mrs. Wade transferred her gaze to Ron who was extending his hand to her. She narrowed her eyes a moment. "I've been fine, Mr. Weasley." She said taking his hand and shaking it briskly. "And what kind of mischief have you been getting yourself into?"

Ron gasped dramatically and clutched at his heart. "Mischief? Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Umhm." The old witch tried to keep a stern look on her wrinkled face but Ron and Hermia could both see the twitch threatening at the corners of her lips. "Haven't seen you in a while either, my boy. It's no surprise the return of this young lady would be what got you into my shop again."

Ron shrugged his shoulders as a slight blush tinged his ears. "Hermione was always the book lover." he offered. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt his hand graze across has back and settle on her hip, his grip tightening and pulling her in. "It didn't seem right coming here without you." He murmured in her ear, his lips close enough that she could feel the tiny puffs of his breath graze her lobe, sending tendrils of electricity racing down her spine.

Mrs. Wade stared at them suspiciously, "So what can I do for you two today?"

"Nothing really. I think I would like to just look around a bit. If that's all right?"

The old witch smiled brightly. "Of course, dear." She patted Hermia's shoulders affectionately. "Take all the time you need."

Mrs. Wade returned to her counter leaving them to browse the shop alone. Hermia eagerly turned to take a look at the closest stack of books, her eyes eagerly taking in the titles and authors.

Ron slowed his pace so that he could follow a step behind her, allowing him to watch her face as she took in all the different books she had forgotten existed. He watched as her eyes narrowed with interest at the titles of some books, or widened with surprise and delight at others. He watched her lips intently as she captured it between her teeth when a book caught her attention. Ron's tongue darted across his lower lip as he imagined kissing her. It always drove him mad when she did that.

He shook his head to clear it of such tempting thoughts and forced himself to focus on something else. His eyes caught on her slender hands when she lifted it to let her fingers graze the leather spines of the large tomes, stopping every once in a while to pull a book of the shelf, flip through its pages reverently, inhaling their comforting sent, before placing them gently back on the shelf.

Ron took no notice at the specific books that Hermia was looking at until she stopped suddenly, her head tilted slightly to the side, her eyes narrowing further than they had yet thus far. She reached out and pulled a large book off the shelf. Ron glanced at the red leather cover and turned his focus back to her before the words on the binding registered in his brain. _The Golden Trio: A Complete Biography of the Trio that Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-BE-Named._

Ron's eyes widened with alarm as he lurched forward and tried to take the book out of her hands.

Hermia pulled the book back, glaring daggers at him.

"Mione," he pleaded, "you shouldn't read that?" He reached for the volume again, but she was to quick, stepping back out of his reach. She clutched the book protectively to her chest.

"Why?"

"Because there are things in there that you shouldn't be reading yet."

"I thought you told me everything last night."

"I told you everything important."

"Is there anything in here that isn't true?" she asked logically.

Ron stared at the book in indecision. "No." he said shaking his head, gently prying the book from Hermia's fingers to stare at the scarlet cover with gold inlay script. "The author of this book is the only one that received permission from Harry, me and your parents to write it. Everything in here is accurate."

"So why don't you want me to read it?"

Ron looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you think you can handle it? Everything?" He tapped the cover with his finger tip. "One, there are things missing from this book, things that the general public could not be allowed to know. Two, this book gives the bare-bone facts. There's no beating around the bush. It doesn't always explain the intentions behind some of our actions. And three, it doesn't always cast you, for that matter any of us, in a very favorable light."

"How do you mean?"

Ron sighed with frustration. "Well the worst of it is from fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Rita Skeeter reported that you were seeing both Victor Krum and Harry at the same time."

Her eyes rounded in horror. "I wasn't, was I?"

Ron almost laughed when he saw the disgust on her face. "No Mione. Skeeter was trying to sell papers. You never had any interest in Harry."

"What about Victor Krum?"

Ron's cheeks blazed red. He ran a hand across the back of his neck and through his hair. "Victor Krum was always a sore subject with me."

"Why?"

"Well, because he liked you." Hermia blushed prettily. "He asked you to the Yule Ball and I nearly went ballistic. It only got worse when I learned that he invited you to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer."

"Did I go?"

"No." Ron grinned sheepishly. "You didn't. You decided to come and stay with me instead."

Hermia self-consciously tucked a curl that had escaped her low ponytail behind her ear. She lowered her eyes to the book. Ron could see her beautiful mind working, trying to decide if she should read it or not. He knew her answer even before she did. He knew that she could never turn down the opportunity to read a book and learn something new. She wanted all the facts and they both knew that this book could give her what Ron couldn't or wouldn't.

Hermia stared back into his bright blue eyes. "I want to read it."

He nodded his head. "All right. You win." Turning slowly he brought the book to the counter and handed it to Mrs. Wade who glanced at the cover than back at Ron with an arched eyebrow that seemed to say, 'Being a bit big headed aren't we?'

Ron paid for the book without comment and handed it back to Hermia who clutched it tight to her chest. Together they moved toward the door and all the while Ron felt Mrs. Wade's eyes burrowing into his back.

Ron's arms snuck around her waist as they walked and Hermia leaned into his warmth. It amazed him that somehow after almost two years of separation they were still so comfortable with each other. It was as if, even without her memory, she still recognized him. Ron smiled contentedly. There was no doubt in his mind that there were such things as soul mates. His parents were soul mates, Harry's parents seemed to have been soul mates, Harry and Ginny definitely were, and he knew that he and Hermione were as well. She was his one and only. And he clung to that knowledge like a life line.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go today?"

Hermia threw a considering glance around her. They had already had a pleasant meal at The Leaky Cauldron, visited Gringots and most of the other stores in Diagon Alley, including Fred and Georges joke shop. After Flourish and Blotts nothing else seemed to appeal to her. She shook her head. "No. I think I want to go back to the Burrow and see my parents. Make sure Hero and Helena are all right."

Ron nodded. "All right. We should use the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermia agreed and they turned and headed back down the alley towards the wall that would dissolve into a doorway leading out of the secret street.

They stepped inside the back door to The Leaky Cauldron and made there way through the after work crowd toward the fireplace. Ron sprinkled a pinch of floo powder from a pouch at his waist into the flames. The fire flared a bright emerald green before blazing a comforting, inviting shade of bottle green. Still leery of this mode of transportation Hermia took Ron's hand into hers before stepping into to the bright green flames that would bring them back to the Burrow.

She closed her eyes tight just as Ron called out their destination, preparing herself for the dizzying experience that was traveling through the Floo Network. There was a sudden whoosh and Hermia clutched onto Ron more tightly as they spun around past hundreds of fireplaces. Ron's arms tightened around her, hugging her safely to his body, giving her the comfort and security she needed, and the contact that he craved.

Hermia heard another whoosh and the two bodies came to a sudden stop. She cracked open her eyes to see that they had indeed arrived safely in the Weasley's kitchen. Her eyes widened further and she was forced to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she realized that they were most definitely not alone.

The kitchen was thoroughly occupied by two other people. Ginny Weasley was seated on the edge of the kitchen table; Harry standing in between her slightly parted thighs. The pair was so engrossed with the other that they had failed to notice the bright flare of green light that indicated the arrival of someone in the kitchen.

Ron froze a moment in shock when he saw his best mate's hand press suggestively on his little sisters breast. He had grown use to the ides of them together long ago but out of consideration for his sensibilities the two had refrained from being too affectionate while around him. Instead of growing angry like he would have in the past, Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Hermia out of the fireplace.

"Oy!" He shouted into the quiet room. "I thought we had a talk about this." Ron had to bite back his laughter when Harry jumped back from Ginny like had been scalded by heat while Ginny scrambled down from the table, frantically trying to straighten her clothing. "I gave you permission to date my sister, Potter. Hell, I gave you permission to marry her. But I thought you two agreed that you would restrain from snogging anywhere that I might see." Harry and Ginny turned red in the face and glanced at each other guiltily.

"Ron." Hermia scolded as she jabbed her elbow painfully into his chest. "Leave them alone." She smiled at the two people who had been her friends, "It's obvious that they are very much in love."

"Doesn't mean I have to be subjected to watching it." He mumbled childishly.

Ginny's embarrassment dissolved into an annoyed glare that she pinned on her brother. "Thank you, Hermione. I knew I could always depend on _you_ to keep this prat," she jabbed Ron in the chest with her finger, "in line." Hermia couldn't help but return the infectious smile Ginny shot at her.

Sending a final glare in her brothers direction, Ginny linked her arm through Hermia's and pulled her towards the sitting room. "Sorry about that. Are mums got on the topic of wedding plans again. I hate it when they do that. It makes me feel like it's not even my wedding."

"Do they do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Talk about your wedding plans?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "When your parents first learned that you disappeared they needed a distraction so my mum invited them over to help keep their minds off of you. They became good friends and they stop over here all the time."

"I didn't know that."

"I think it helped them feel closer to you. But never mind that. What did you and my git of a brother do today?" Ginny asked as she pulled her through the door, leaving the two men they loved to watch their retreating backs.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ron turned to Harry, his arms crossed in front of his chest, one eyebrow raised higher then the other. Harry, feeling Ron's blue eyes pinned on him, turned to face his best friend, his face flushed a deep crimson. "Sorry you had to see that, mate."

"No, I think it's a good thing I came in when I did. Another minute and I might have had to kill you." Harry's cheeks flamed an even darker red.

"Nothing would have happened with your parents in the next room."

"Is that the only thing that stopped you?"

Ron turned his head so that Harry couldn't see the laughter dancing on his lips. He might give Harry a lot of ribbing about Ginny, but the truth is he could think of no one better for his little sister. And if he was going to be perfectly honest, he was thrilled that he and Harry were going to legally be brothers. Not that Harry needed to marry Ginny to be a part of the family, he always had been, but Ron liked that it would finally be official. The fact that his best friend and sister were happier then he had ever seen them was an added bonus.

"It's all right, Harry." Ron relented, throwing his arm around his best mate's shoulder. "Even if you two had … you know" Ron just couldn't make himself say the words in regard to his little sister, "you're marrying Ginny in a week. Besides," he shrugged, "I think you're both old enough to make your own decisions."

Harry looked over at Ron like the tall red haired man had gone mental. "Who are you? And what have you done with my best mate?"

Ron laughed robustly, clapping Harry playfully upside the back of his head. "But seriously mate," he sobered, stopping Harry and forcing him to look at him. "I want you and Ginny to be happy. I know better then anyone how suddenly and unexpectedly the person you love can be taken away and I don't want you and Ginny to live with the same regrets that I have the past two years."

"You've said that before."

"I know. It doesn't make it any less true."

Hearing the emotion in Ron's voice Harry clapped Ron on his shoulder. "None of us are going anywhere. Hermione is back. It's over now."

Ron shook his head. "You don't know that, Harry. You don't know if tomorrow a Death Eater that got away from us won't show up and try to take one of us out, namely you, trying to avenge Voldemort's death. Hermione's particularly vulnerable."

"Ron, can we not talk about that right now? Please? I'm getting married to the most incredible girl in the world, and I now have both of my best friends back. Don't spoil this for me."

"What do you mean you now have _both_ of your best friends back?"

Harry's eyebrows arched for a moment before he tried to brush it off with "Slip of the tongue."

"No." Ron stopped him. "What did you mean by _both_ of your best friends?"

Knowing that Ron wasn't going to give up until he had his answers, Harry turned and sat down on the edge of the table. "What I mean Ron, is that ever since Hermione disappeared I've felt like I lost both of you." Ron sank onto the table beside him. "I know it's not your fault, but you just weren't the same after she disappeared. We all knew that you missed her, and we understood. We missed her too. But I really missed having my best mate to talk to, or hang out with."

"Harry," Ron hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for an apology, and I'm not complaining. I would have been the same way if it had happened to Ginny, and I like to think that you would have stood by me as well."

"You know I would have."

"Then there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that you're back. Both of you."

Ron looked over at his friend. "It's still not the same, is it?" He looked away from Harry to stare at his twiddling thumbs. "What if she never gets her memory back?" Ron voiced the question that had been nagging at the back of his brain since yesterday. "What are we going to do then?"

Harry thought it over a moment before he rested his right hand on Ron's shoulder. "If that happens, we accept her for who she has become and love her for who she is."

Both men stared gloomily at the floor a moment until they heard the soft tinkle of their girl's laughter coming from the sitting room.

Harry's hand dropped from Ron's shoulder. "I suppose we should join them." He said, nodding his head towards the door.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, pushing to his feet waiting for Harry to join him. They walked towards the door but Ron stopped Harry before they reached the portal. "Harry, I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure Ron, anything."

Ron bit his lip in a manor that reminded Harry greatly of Hermione. The redhead tugged at the collar of his robe and swayed from one foot to the other in discomfort. "Hermione wants to see Draco Malfoy." He blurted out in a rush of air.

Harry started with surprise. "I'm nut suppose to do that, Ron. He's a high security prisoner."

"I know that." Ron groaned and turned to pace the short distance between the door and his friend. "And I wouldn't ask you to do it," he continued, "if it were anyone else. But it's Hermione we're talking about. She wants to confront him, face to face."

"Ron." Harry reached out a hand and stopped his friends nervous pacing. "Draco Malfoy is dangerous. The Dementors don't affect him the same way they do the other prisoners."

"Like Sirius?"

"Don't compare that bastard to Sirius." Harry seethed angrily at his friend.

"Sorry mate, that's not what I was trying to do." Ron put up his hands as if that could warn away Harry's wrath. "I would never dream of comparing the two. They are nothing alike." Harry relaxed at Ron's soothing words. "I only said what I did because…"

"I know." Harry stopped him. "Don't worry about it." He sighed heavily. "It just bothers me that they seem to be so similar. I mean this is Sirius and Malfoy we're comparing." Harry ceased his raving, his shoulders seeming to slump under enormous weight. "She's certain she wants to see him?"

"You know, Hermione." Ron ran a disgruntle hand through his hair. "She likes to have all the facts and she can't have all of them unless she speaks to him."

Harry nodded. "All right," he rolled his eyes. "I'll throw my name around and get it set up."

"Don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

Harry snorted. "You seem to be forgetting who I am, mate. And it's rare that I use my name to get anything, so they owe me."

Ron patted Harry's back affectionately. "Thank you, Harry. I owe you."

"No," he disagreed, "Hermione owes me." he looked at Ron with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Don't think I like you enough to do this for you."

Ron laughed and punched Harry playfully, if not slightly painfully in the arm before exiting the kitchen through the swinging door. Laughing merrily Harry caught up to Ron in the hallway.

The two men stepped through the door to the sitting room and instantly a small voice called out with delight. "Dada." Hero struggled out of her grandmother Granger's arms and ran on podgy legs to her father, her arms held up towards him so that he would pick her up.

Instantly Ron bent over and tossed the baby into the air, catching her securely in his arms. Hero squealed with delight when she was air bound but settled herself against her father's chest when she was secure in his arms. "How was your day, sweetheart?" Ron asked, pressing a kiss to his daughter's chubby, soft cheek. The baby shrieked with laughter when she felt the prickle of Ron's stubble on her sensitive baby skin.

Ron covered the ground between him and the circle of seats the adults were sitting in. He settled his large bulk into the vacant spot beside Hermia on the sofa. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and almost imperceptibly moved closer to the warmth of his body. Ron smiled happily and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She tensed for a moment then relaxed, her heart feeling lighter then it had in a long time.


	20. Draco Malfoy

Chapter 20: Draco Malfoy

Two days after their visit to Diagon Alley Ron knocked gently on Hermia's door before quietly pushing it open. He couldn't help but smile when he saw what was waiting for him on the other side. Hermia sat cross-legged on the bed, one book propped in her lap between her knees and several other books lay open around her on the counterpane. Her eyes skimmed swiftly across the page as her quick mind soaked up the information surrounding her, Ron's and Harry's lives.

The day after their trip to Diagon Alley they made a visit to St. Mungos. When Hermia learned that there was nothing that could be done to magically return her memory she had become determined to gain it back herself. As soon as she and Ron had reached the Burrow she had tore into her new book with a vengeance convinced that she had read somewhere that the simplest thing could trigger her memory.

She was still a quick reader but her proficiency at devouring books was hindered somewhat by the two little girls she had to raise. Having the Weasley's around helped a great deal, but Hermia who had depended upon no one except Lizzie and Nate for the past two years, still relied mostly on herself and preferred to take care of her daughters alone. Even so, she enjoyed moments like this when the girls were being busily occupied by their grandparents. Arthur and Molly Weasley were a God send and Hermia trusted them impeccably with her daughters' safety.

Upon hearing the soft knock at the door, she marked her spot in the book before looking up into Ron's saddened eyes. She was three fourths of the way through the book she had picked up in Diagon Alley, her memory still vacant and Ron knew that she was just now getting to some of the memories he himself wished he could forget. The weight of that knowledge added onto his already dismal mood.

"Mione,"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Are you ready to see Malfoy?"

Hermia slipped a marker between the pages of her book before shutting it and setting it aside, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Of course." She rose to her feet and brushed the wrinkles free of her trousers and blouse. Ron held out his hand and she took it, twining her fingers between his as they stepped towards the door.

They made there way downstairs to the kitchen where Hermia assumed they would use the fireplace to travel as they had done every day so far this week. But when Hermia stepped toward the fireplace Ron stopped her with a tug on her hand. He nodded towards a worn, cracked pitcher set on the corner of the table.

"We'll be traveling by portkey."

Hermia's brows furrowed a moment in thought as she tried to remember where she had heard a portkey mentioned. "A portkey was used to bring Harry to the cemetery where Voldemort rose from the dead, wasn't it?"

Ron nodded. "We also used one to go to the Quidditch World Cup in our fourth year and…"

Hermia waved away the rest of his explanation. "It's all right." She stepped closer to the blue pitcher and stared at it intently. "So how does it work?"

Ron stepped in beside her. "Well, the portkey will take us to Azkaban Prison. All we have to do is reach out and touch it and we'll be transported there magically. So… why don't we grasp on at the count of three?"

"Is that we all have to do?"

"Yep," Ron took her hand once again. "On my count. One, two, three." The couple reached out and their fingers barley grazed the smooth ceramic when there was a jerk behind their navel and they were lifted off their feet in whirl of color and sound.

Hermia felt like they were flying randomly through space, whizzing around in circles, making her dizzy with the randomness of it. Just when she thought she was going to loose her stomach, they slammed to a stop and were pitched forward. Hermia lost her balance and was thrown to the ground while Ron was able to keep his feet beneath him. He reached down and pulled her to her feet.

Brushing off her clothing she noticed that they were in a stone lined room that looked like it would be found deep inside an ancient castle. There were no windows in the massive stone walls and the only way out of the room was through a heavy, oak door in the far wall.

Hermia looked questioningly up at Ron and he motioned toward the door. When they were two feet away it opened on it's own to reveal Harry stepping through the portal to greet them.

He smiled welcomingly as he hugged Hermia before shaking Ron's hand. "Well," he stepped back. "Everything's ready when you are." he watched as Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Hermia seemed to tense. "You don't have to do this, Hermione. You can leave now and save yourself…"

"No." She stopped him from continuing. "I want to talk to him. I need to know what he did and why he did it."

"All right." Harry nodded. "If you'll come with me?" he opened the door and waited for Ron and Hermia to step through. He closed it behind them and sealed it. When the door was thoroughly secured he stepped up to the one window beside the door in the room. Ron and Hermia were already staring through it at the young man sitting there who was so gaunt he looked to be years beyond his age. Hermia's eyes widened at the sight of him. No wonder Doctor Viscose had frightened her so. His coloring was similar to that of the man sitting stiffly in the chair beyond the window.

"He doesn't know whose coming to see him." Harry placed a hand on Hermia's shoulder. "You'll have to leave your wand out here with us. We can't risk Malfoy attacking you to get it."

"I didn't bring my wand."

Harry's brow arched with surprise. "I've never known you not to carry your wand with you at all times."

She absently shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how to use it." She explained. "Why would I carry it?"

"Oh." Harry squirmed awkwardly. He always grew awkward when her memory loss was mentioned, no matter how vaguely. A part of him still blamed himself for what had happened to her. If he had only gone after her, or stopped her from fighting beside him, or…or something, he could have prevented all this.

Harry forced himself to push such thoughts aside, Hermione had always gotten angry when he blamed himself for what happened to others. After she disappeared he promised himself he wouldn't, in her memory, but he soon realized that old habits die hard.

"When you're ready you can go in." he offered, forcing assertiveness into his voice to hide how frightened he was for his friend.

Hermia nodded. "I think I would like to get this over with."

Harry led her to the door, but stopped with his hand against the knob, "Ron and I will be waiting for you out here. We'll be watching. If he tries anything, we'll be there in an instant."

"Thank you, Harry." She nodded for him to open the door, glancing at Ron one last time before slipping in the room.

The pale, blond haired man stared at the table with grey eyes devoid of life. He heard the door close but didn't bother to look up and see who had come to see him. Hermia stared at the man who had taken away her life and to her disgust felt a wave of pity for him.

Clenching her jaw, she pushed such thoughts from her brain and strode towards the table, taking the seat across from Draco Malfoy. At the sound of the feet of the chair scraping across the floor Draco finally looked up and his eyes widened with terror at the apparition that had haunted him for the past two years.

He flung himself back away from her, tipping the chair over and causing him to fall to the floor. His eyes stricken with panic, he scooted back up against the wall, clinging to it as if its solidity could keep him sane.

Behind the window Ron and Harry couldn't help but laugh as Draco all but shit his pants at the sight of Hermione who he obviously still thought was dead, and laughed harder when they saw the girl in question stiffen and flip her hair, a sure sign that she was getting agitated with Malfoy's behavior.

"Draco Malfoy," she spoke in a voice stern enough to rival McGonagall, "Will you please stop being a ninny and sit down. Quiet obvious I am not dead, and I don't have time to sit here and wait for you to become accustomed to that fact. Now, please take a seat."

Slowly, Draco pushed to his feet, keeping his back firmly against the wall. "Granger? That's not possible. I killed you."

Hermia rolled her eyes. "Well obviously you didn't. I don't think I would be sitting here if I was dead."

Draco hesitantly walked towards the table, righting the chair before taking a seat. "That doesn't make any sense. No one survives Avade Kedavra."

"Normally yes. But you seem to be rubbish at it. Not only am I alive, but so is Ron."

Furry flashed in Draco's grey eyes as he realized that the only thought that had kept him sane all these years had been taken away from him. "How? How in Merlin;s name did he survive."

"I don't know." Draco could hear the annoyance in her voice. "That's why I'm here. I want to know what happened that day."

Draco sneered. "I'm not telling you anything Mudblood. Do you think I'm dumb enough to give them more of a reason to add to my sentence?"

"I'm not looking to get you a longer sentence." Hermia bit out. "What ever you did that day caused me to loose my memory. I just want to know what happened."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And why would I help you, Mudblood?"

"Stop being a prat, Malfoy. You have no choice in the matter." His brows lifted in question. "Either you help me willingly or I go get Harry and he gives you Virtrsiurm."

Draco snorted disdainfully. "Virtrisuirm doesn't work on me."

Hermia's eyes twinkled mischievously. "That was before the Fedilus Charm was broken." Dracos's face betrayed his confusion. Hermia's lips spread into a wide, satisfied smirk as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, in a highly smug position. "Ron and Harry found me four days ago, and when they did it broke the charm." She leaned forward again, resting her hands comfortably on the table. "Now, you can answer me with or without then use of Virtrisuirm. Your choice."

Draco glared at her. "I will never willingly help you, Mudblood."

"Yes, I thought you might say that." Hermia turned and nodded toward the window where she knew Ron and Harry were watching. A moment later the door opened and Harry and Ron stepped in, menacing looks darkening their features. In Harry's hand was a vile of clear liquid.

Draco flinched at the hatred he saw simmering behind Ron's eyes. Fearing that the redhead was going to hit him, he raised his hands to cover his face. He felt a pair of strong hands circle each of his wrists and pry them down towards his chest.

Ron standing on one side of Draco, was having a difficult time restraining himself from knocking Malfoy's teeth in. His jaw stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "If you call Hermione Mudblood, one more time," he warned, "I'm going to beat you until you're senseless."

Feeling a twinge of annoyance, Hermia took her aggravation out on Malfoy as she used her fingers to pry his mouth open so that Harry could our a few drops of the clear liquid in his mouth.

Draco struggled violently to keep the potion from passing over his tongue, but the harder he struggled the more determined Ron and Hermia became to keep his mouth open. Finally, when Harry had forced the drops between his lips he gave up the struggle and collapsed into his chair, his eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"Thank you Harry, Ron." Hermione wiped her hands vigorously together as if they were dirty from touching him. "I can handle things from here."

The two men nodded, glaring at Draco as they exited the room. When the door was closed Hermia settled back in her chair crossing her hands primly on the table. "Are you ready to talk?"

Draco's eyes narrowed into shallow slits. "Yes." He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful." Hermia bit her bottom lip a moment in thought. Now that the time had come she didn't exactly know where to start. "I suppose," she began, "that the best place to start is the begging. I want to know what happened the day I lost my memory."

Draco's arms crossed smugly across his chest. He leaned back in an arrogant pose, his right eyebrow arched.

"Well," Hermia asked impatiently, "Why aren't you answering?"

"You didn't ask me a question."

She sighed with renewed exasperation. "All right Draco. What happened the day that you tried to kill me?"

Hermia watched as Draco's jaw clenched as he tried to fight against the powers of the Virtrisuirm. It was a battle they both knew he was going to loose. She could tell that it was physically painful for him not to answer. Sweat puckered at his brow and trickled down his cheek from the strain of it.

"I tried to kill the, Weasel." He finally blurted out. "I imagine it didn't work proper because of the silencing charm someone casted on me." Hermia flinched at the hatred she saw in Draco's eyes as he spoke. "When you thought he was dead you chased after me. I knew if I didn't get away you were going to kill me. I almost did, but at the last moment you lunged at me, right before I apperated. When we landed in the village outside my town you stumbled to the ground. By this time the silencing charm had worn off and I decided that I had to kill you before you killed me."

"Why didn't I die?"

Draco pinched his lips together struggling again not to answer. Losing her patience she asked again. "Why didn't I die that day?"

"Because a part of me didn't want you to." He muttered resentfully.

Hermia slumped in surprise. "What?"

"I said," he sneered, "a part if me didn't want you to die."

"But that doesn't make sense." Hermia's mouth gapped. "Why?"

"Because I fancied you, even though you are a filthy Mudblood. Your nice to look at. And the only girl who ever stood up to me." Draco snorted disdainfully. "I felt so dirty and vile. I didn't understand how it was possible for me to fancy someone with tainted blood."

Hermia's eyes widened with understanding. "The killing curse only works if you really feel hate. And you don't hate me do you?"

"Yes," He said vehemently. "I do."

"You just said that you fancy me, and now you're telling me that you hate me." She picked her words carefully. "How can you feel both at the same time?"

"I don't." he snapped. "I hate you?"

"Why?"

"Because you and the Weasel are the reason that I spent the last two years rotting in this bloody prison."

"And I suppose the fact that you are a Death Eater has nothing to do with it." Hermia's hands shook with her fury. "Did you know that I wasn't dead when you left me in that alley?" She continued her questioning, trying to get her flaring temper under control.

"No."

"So why did you put me under the Fedilus Charm?"

"Because I knew it would be harder on Potter in he never found your body." Draco smiled now, enjoying telling her of the pain he purposefully inflicted on them. "That way there would always be that doubt, that wondering if you really were alive out there somewhere."

Hermia's lips quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. "Why Draco? Why do you hate us so much that you would do that?"

"Because you're all so perfect and _good_." He sneered. "Even when you broke the rules you were praised for it. The bloody Golden Trio." He spat. All the hatred he felt was infused in those four words. "You make me sick."

Hermia bound to her feet, slamming her fists on the table. "You bastard." She cried through her teeth. "You stole my life from me because I was good." She ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I lost everything because of you. I have no memory. I have no identity. My babies have spent the first year of their life without their father."

"You're a mother?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Yes!" She cried out angrily. "I was pregnant with twins when you tried to kill me."

"You slept with the Weasel?"

"Stop calling him that." She pushed away from the table "You disgust me Draco Malfoy. You are a poor excuse for a human being. You're not half the man Ron Weasley or Harry Potter are. Your heart is as cold and black as stone and it is a relief for me to know that you will spend the rest of you life rotting in prison."

Still seething with anger Hermia spun on her heel and strode towards the door. Her hand barley grazed the handle when Draco's cold voice stopped her. "Do you think this prison will hold me forever, Granger? Don't count on it." Hermia turned just enough so that she could see him. "You better watch your back. Because when I get out of here I'm finishing what I started."

"You can't frighten me, Draco. You're a pathetic excuse of a man. You'll never get out of here. And even if you did, Ron and Harry would never let you get near me." She turned and opened the door slipping outside, leaving Draco alone once more.

Ron reached out and placed a hand on Hermia's shoulder. "Mione… are you all right?"

She didn't acknowledge his touch, just started numbly at the wall. "Can we go back to the Burrow now? I want to see my daughters."

Ron nodded and guided her gently toward the door leading to the room where they had left the portkey. Harry followed quietly behind them. Ron looked back over his shoulder and the two men shared a worried look. During the interview both of them had been tempted to rush into the room and pummel Draco into a withering mound of flesh, but had stopped because of Hermione. It wasn't until the end of the interview when she had lost control and began shouting at Draco that they realized how much this really had affected her. The old Hermione, the one that they remembered from school, would never have lost control and shouted at him like that. It was unnerving and they both worried. How much more of this could she take before she snapped?

Once through the door Hermia stepped away from Ron and walked briskly towards the portkey. Harry put a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder. The red haired man looked back at his best friend.

"Watch her close, Ron." Harry said in a hushed voice so that the bushy haired woman couldn't here. "And let me know immediately if anything happens."

Ron nodded. "Thanks Harry."

The raven haired man sighed heavily. "I just wish I could do more." The two men cast worried glances at Hermia's back. "I'll stop by tonight to make sure everything is all right."

"Ron." Hermia's impatient voice reached them, causing both to turn instantly to her.

Harry strode forward and wrapped his friend in a hug. "I'll see you later, Hermione." He pressed a brotherly kiss to her cheek.

Hermia hugged him back. "Goodbye Harry… And thank you again."

"Anything for you, Hermione." Harry gave her one last squeeze before pulling away.

She smiled weekly and turned to Ron, indicating that she was ready to leave.

Ron stepped forward. "On three. One. Two. Three."

The pair reached out and grasped the pitcher and seconds later were falling to their knees in the Weasley kitchen.

As soon as Hermia regained her footing she pushed ardent curls out of her face. "I think I need to go lie down." She murmured before she turned and fled from the room. Ron could here her retreating feet as she rushed down the hall and up the stairs, the slamming of her bedroom door indicating that she had reached her room.

Sighing, Ron sunk down onto a chair, his head falling into his hands. He knew he should have followed his instinct and not let Hermione go and see Malfoy. It seemed to have caused more troubles then even he thought possible.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Molly asked as she came into the kitchen, carrying a content Hero in her arms. Upon seeing her father the baby's face lit up and she instantly reached her chubby arms towards him.

His heart instantly lightening at the sight of his little girl, Ron accepted her delightedly, lifting her in front of his face so that he could blow raspberries against her stomach, causing the little girl to peal with laughter.

Molly smiled contentedly before she turned to start a pot of tea. "You're a natural father, Ron. I've never seen a man so taken with his children, except perhaps your father."

Ron settled the toddler onto his lap. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone so completely."

Molly's smile broadened wider. "I'm so happy for you, Ronald." She said, surprising her son. "You finally get to have the life you deserve."

Some of the joy that had previously lit his face fled at his mother's words. "I'm not sure you can say that yet, Mum."

"Why not? Hermione's home where she belongs and you have two precious little girls to share with her?" As if to strengthen Molly's argument Helena trotted into the room and proceeded to climb into her fathers lap, accepting only minimal help from him.

"Mum, Hermione hasn't decided if she's going to stay. She could still decide to go back to the life she was leading before Harry and I found her. And do you know what? I could hardly blame her. All those terrible things that happened to us over the years, I'm surprised she hasn't snatched up the girls and run away screaming."

Molly turned away from the kettle and set a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Well, you just can't let her do that."

Ron snorted indignantly. "The curse affected her memory, Mum, not her personality or her strength of will. She's as stubborn as ever. If Mione decides she wants nothing to do with us, there's nothing I can do about it."

Molly tried to smile reassuringly but failed. Instead she pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to her screeching kettle. She poured him a quick cup before taking the rest out to the others waiting in the living room.

A heavy wait settled on Ron's heart as his mother left him alone. His arms tightened reflexively around his daughters. He settled them closer to his chest before pressing a kiss to each of their brows. He never should have let Hermione go and see Draco Malfoy. It was a mistake he feared would cost him his family.


	21. My Name is Hermia

Chapter 21: My name is Hermia

The house was uncomfortably quiet. Hermia had gone to her room immediately after she and Ron had returned from Azkaban closing the door and demanding to be left alone and had not come out for over six hours. Growing worried when her self-inflicted isolation started to near the seven hour mark, Ron decided to venture up the stairs to her sanctuary to see if he could get her to talk.

Brushing his hair nervously back from his face with his long fingers, he came to a stop just outside her door. He tugged lightly on his clothes, making sure that they were sitting in place when he finally reached out and rapped lightly on the door. He waited several minutes as he heard rustling on the other side of the oak panel, but no invitation to enter the room.

Becoming slightly frustrated Ron tried again, rapping his knuckles harder against the solid barrier. "Hermione open up."

Through the wood he heard the sound of a drawer close followed soon after with the gentle whiz of a zipper closing. Loosing all patience at this point Ron turned the handle on the door and strode into the room without being granted entrance.

Three steps through the portal he froze. What he saw caused his blood to run cold and his heart to stop in his chest. Hermia's bags sat on the bed, one open waiting to be filled with more of her belongings, the other closed and bulging slightly with its load.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes from the bags and to look at the girl who stood stonily across the room refusing to look at him, her chin tilted defiantly. It took several attempts but he managed to croak. "What's going on?"

Hermia forced herself to look at him. She licked her dry lips before trying to speak once, and than twice finally managing on the third attempt to say in a voice barley above a whisper. "I'm going home, Ron."

Her words tore at him like a knife imbedded in his heart. "You are home, Hermione."

"No." She shook her head, her voice gaining a little confidence. "I'm not. I don't want to have anything to do with this."

Ron stumbled back slightly like the words had physically wounded him. "You can't mean that."

Hermia swallowed past the lump in her throat, forcing herself to remain strong. "I assure you, I do." She shook her head again. "I don't want to have anything to do with being a witch. I don't want my daughters to grow up in this world. I don't want this."

"Hermione…"

"Don't call me that!" she cried, cutting him off with a slash of her hand. "She doesn't exist anymore. She can never exist ever again."

"Mione, please." Ron reached out to her beseechingly.

Hermia turned her back on him and wandered over to the desk sitting in the corner. She couldn't bear to look at him any longer. The pain in his eyes was too great. If she continued to look at him she knew he would break down the wall she had spent the last six hours building around her heart. "She's gone Ron. Hermione Jane Granger died almost two years ago. I'm Hermia now. Hermia Doe."

"You can't do this."

"I already have." She tried to force her hands to fold the blouse she held but the attempt was futile, the fabric wouldn't fold right in her shaky hands. "I appreciate all you've done for me. Thank you for not giving up on me, for coming to find me…for trying, but I can't stay here any longer.

"So that's it then?" Ron pushed the overwhelming pain aside, deciding instead to focus on the anger that was beginning to well inside him. "You're just going to take my daughters and leave? Pretend like none of this ever happened?"

"Yes." Hermia's voice croaked from the corner. "That's exactly right."

"Bloody Hell!" He exploded. "There is no way in hell that I am going to let you take my daughters away from me!"

Hermia spun around, reacting instinctually to his anger. "You don't understand do you?" She strode briskly up to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "You told me that I could come here, listen to what you had to say and then make my decision. I've done that. I have listened to the facts and I have decided that I don't want this. I don't want to be a witch and I don't want my daughters to be one either."

A hot flush covered his cheeks as Ron's face contorted in anger. "Your daughters? I believe the last time I checked they were my daughter too!"

"You've only just met them!" She cried indignantly.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about them, or have their best interest at heart!" He shouted back. "They're my daughters too and I wanted them raised as witches!"

"Well that's too bad because I'm raising them normal, as muggles!"

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what are you thinking!" Ron turned on his heel and started pacing the room ignoring Harry who had just arrived at the bedroom door. "You really don't understand what is going on, do you?"

"I'm perfectly aware…"

"I don't think you are." Ron snapped, cutting her off. "What happened to the logic and the common sense you were born with? Don't you understand? You can't just decide that your children aren't witches. It doesn't work that way. Ask Harry." Hermia glanced at the man standing in the doorframe. "His aunt and uncle tried to stomp it out of him and they failed. They _failed_. They failed because you can not stomp out magic. It's who you are."

Hermia shook her head determinedly. "I'm not raising them as witches." She crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her chest. "Nothing you can say will change my mind on that."

Ron ceased his pacing. His eyes pinned on her and looked at her like he had never seen her before. He took several calming breaths when he felt the tingle in his fingers to throttle her. "You can not raise Hero and Helena alone." He said in a slow, forcefully calm voice. "There magic is beyond your control."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are only one year old and already they are powerful witches." Ron pressed his fingers wearily to his eyes. "Do you remember what happened the day Harry and I found you?" Hermia nodded afraid her voice might not work. "Remember how Nate came rushing in the room terrified because a bottle had gone flying past his head?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I read that all magical children do accidental magic."

"The key word there being accidental. Most children loose control when they are angry or scared. Helena performed magic because she was annoyed that Nate hadn't gotten her bottle to her fast enough. She did a summoning charm without a wand. That's wandless magic, Hermione. Most _fully_ _grown_, _fully_ _trained_ wizards can't perform wandless magic like that. And she's one year old."

"That was only that one time…"

"Don't lie to me ,Hermione." Ron growled angrily. "Lizzie said they thought you had a poltergeist in the house. I talked to my mum yesterday. It seems she has caught Hero and Helena in the act several times."

"I don't care." Hermia sank with defeat onto the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward away the headache gathering behind her eyes. "I just want to go home and raise my daughter as normal children."

"What reason could you possibly have for wanting to raise the girls as Muggles? Yesterday you were talking about getting your old school books so you could re-teach yourself everything you have forgotten. Why the change of heart?"

"It's safer." she finally snapped, angry at Ron for being so persistent. "I will do anything to protect my daughters, and I do not want them growing up in this world. It's not safe."

"What are you on about? They're safer in the magical world than the Muggle world."

"Bullocks!" Hermia spun around and walked back to the desk and picked up a heavy volume that Ron recognized as the book they had bought that day in Diagon Alley. "Have you read this, Ronald?" She watched him nod. "All of it? Cover to cover."

"Yes." He snapped, annoyed with her nettling.

"Than how can you possibly stand there and tell me that the magic world is safer than the Muggle world? Do you know how many times I've almost died? At least seven," she didn't give him a chance to answer, "if not more. Please tell me how that is safer than the Muggle world."

"You didn't die, Hermione." Harry pointed out from his spot at the door, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

"But I could have." She shouted back at the two men. "I foolishly believed that magic could save me. But the truth is that the only reason why I survived was because of luck or the use of intellect. And what put me in those positions? Magic." She shook her bushy head. She threw the book on the bed as she walked over to her open bag and pulled out a long bit of polished wood. "Magic is dangerous, and I want nothing to do with it."

Ron watched in horror as Hermia took her wand between her hands and started bringing it down towards her knee. "Hermione," He lurched toward her. "No!"

Harry, thinking quickly, flicked his wand and shouted "Expeliams." And watched with relief as the wand flew out of her hands, glided in a great arch across the room, and landed safely in his hand.

"Hey!" She shouted, lunging after her wand. "Give that back!"

"No." Harry pocketed the wand and stepped away from her reaching grasp. "Not until you start using some common sense." He looked disbelieving at his friend. "What happened to Hermione Granger? She never would have done something foolish like snapping her wand."

"That's just it." She cried, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm not Hermione. Not anymore. I am Hermia. I have been for a long time. You keep calling me Hermione but the name means nothing to me. I can't think of myself as her. I don't identify with that name or anything that it stands for. I'm not that girl. I can't be Hermione and I don't want to be."

"Mione," Ron placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his tear filled eyes. Her rejection of him and her very self tore at him leaving him feeling as empty and cold as he had when she first disappeared. "If you leave, I can't protect you." He pleaded. "Do you understand that?"

"I don't need your protection."

"Don't you?" Ron let his hands fall away. "They haven't caught all the Death Eaters, Mione. There are still some of them out there. And they hate us. They blame us for the down fall or their master."

"And rightly so." Harry piped in helpfully.

"They would do anything to avenge him, _Hermione_. But none of them are stupid enough to come after me and Harry. They've had no reason to come after you. We've all thought you were dead. That, along with Malfoy's 'Charm', has protected you these two years. You have neither now. The charm was broken and just this morning the Daily Profit printed an article about you. Now the entire wizarding world knows that you are alive and that you have amnesia."

"So?"

Ron's mouth gapped open in surprise. "Think, Hermione. You are an easy target. If you leave here you will have every free Death Eater hunting you until you are dead and you have no way of defending yourself."

"I can buy a gun." She said unreasonably, knowing even while she said it that she would never willingly bring a gun anywhere near her daughters.

Ron snorted. "Do you think a gun is going to save you against a fully trained wizard?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not. Not when it concerns the life of the woman I love or my children. I won't let you put them in danger.

"You have no say in the matter. They're my children."

"They're our children." He shouted with such power and conviction that Hermia took a step back in fright. "I have just as much say in what happens to them as you do. I will not let you put their lives in danger and I will not let you keep them from being witches."

"Legally they're mine and I say they won't."

Ron's eyes narrowed on her. She could see his mind working, going over his options. Finally he shrugged and said in an almost nonchalant tone. "Then I'll fight you for them."

"What?" Hermia gasped in disbelief. Even Harry who was still standing in the doorway stiffened uncomfortably. "They're all I have left in the world." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "And you would take them from me?"

"Only if you force me to. This isn't just about you, Hermione. This is about them. If you return to that house I can't watch over you. I won't always be there. And the one time that I'm not is the one time that you're going to need me. Magic is the only way to defend yourself against a witch or wizard."

Hermia lifted her tear streaked face to stare deep into his blue eyes. Her chin quivered and her voice shook when she finally spoke. "I don't want to be a witch. I just want to take my daughters and go home." She shook her head as more silent tears flowed down her face. "Weren't you listening to Draco Malfoy today?" She continued, holding up a beseeching hand. "He hates us for being good. He tried to kill me because I was good." She shook her head more resound then the last time. "I don't want to raise my daughters in a world where people are hated for being good." She stood up and zipped the final bag closed. She hoisted both straps onto her shoulders. She slowly turned to face him. "You can come and see the girls when ever you want. I won't try to keep them from you. But I don't want them to have anything to do with magic."

Hermia turned and walked briskly out the door. Without hesitating a moment, Ron and Harry followed after. "So this is it?" Ron called after her retreating back. "I've spent the last two years of my life looking for you and you're just going to leave?"

"It's the only way."

"Hermio…"

"Hermia." She corrected him before he could finish saying her name. "My name is Hermia." She continued down the stairs.

She reached the ground floor and strode confidently into the sitting room. Ignoring the occupants of the room she strode to the hearth. She took a pinch of floo powder from the flower pot on the mantle and tossed it into the flames, causing them to flash a bright green. She said a silent prayer of thanks that Arthur had gotten Nate and Lizzie's house hooked to the network yesterday at work. It would make her escape so much quicker.

Wordlessly Hermia turned around and took Helena from Molly's arms and Hero from Ginny's. She smiled sadly at the family who stared at her with bewilderment.

"Thank you, everyone, for being so hospitable. I appreciate you're kindness but I think it's time I left."

"What?" Ginny and Molly both sprang up from their seats both ready to reach out and stop her.

"She's leaving." Ron's cold voice filled the room, stopping Molly and Ginny in their tracks and causing a chill to start at the base of Hermia's spine and quiver up her neck. "She's decided she wants nothing to do with being a witch and has decided to return to her old life."

Molly's and Ginny's mouths gapped open and Arthur rose resolvedly up from his armchair. "Hermione, dear, I fear I must object. It's far too dangerous…"

"Don't bother trying to sway her dad." Ron strode farther into the room. "_Hermione _is incredibly stubborn. I've tried every argument I could think of and nothing has worked. She's determined to live her life as a Muggle and put herself and our daughters in danger."

Hermia felt every word like a stab to the heart. She knew he was trying to guilt her into seeing things his way, but she wouldn't let it happen. She knew what awaited her children if she raised them as witches and it wasn't a life she wanted for them or for herself.

"You're all welcome to come and see the girls anytime you wish. You are family. However, I will not allow magic to be performed around them."

"Hermione." Harry stopped her before she could step into the emerald flames. He opened her bag just enough to slip her wand inside. "I get it, probably better then anyone here. More then you probably realize, but please don't snap this and keep it on you. Ron's right," he ignored her protests, "magic is the only way to protect yourself, and I know you don't remember any spells." He shrugged dismally. "But you might find in a dangerous situation that it might be second nature to you and it could be the difference between life and death." Hermia stared at him with wide eyes. "Will you please promise me that you will keep your wand on you at all times? Even if you don't really, it will help me sleep at night."

Hermia stared at him a moment in thought before nodding her head. "All right Harry. I'll keep it on me." Her head shook slightly. "But, I won't use it."

And with that she turned and stepped into the emerald flames and called out the address to the house that had been her home for over the past year. And with a flash of green light she disappeared from their lives again. Not bothering to look at anyone Ron apparated away, feeling alone and like a failure, knowing he should have tried longer, fought harder. When he appeared in his room he let the anger he had been fighting to suppress come to the surface and boil. His eyes caught on his favorite photo of Hermione, the one where he had her slung over his shoulder and they were both laughing happily, sitting in its silver frame on his night stand. He took it in his hand, stared at it for a moment and with a roar of pain threw it against the far wall, feeling a swell of satisfaction as the glass shattered and the frame crumbled. It would take him less then twenty minutes to demolish the rest of his room.

* * *

There was a bright flash of green light and Hermia stumbled out of the fire place and into the sitting room, nearly loosing her balance and pitching forward with Hero and Helena still in her arms.

"Hermia!"

The bushy haired girl looked up to see Nate curled up on the couch with a cup of tee arrested half way to his lips as he stared at her with surprise and astonishment. "What the Bloody Hell was that?" He set the cup aside. "How'd you get here?"

"Nate." Hermia croaked as she set the girls down and dropped her bags from her shoulders, launching herself at her friend.

Nate wrapped his arms around Hermia's shoulders and rocked her gently as tears started to flow from her eyes and soak his shirt front. "Good lord, Hermia. What happened?"

She pulled away, brushing fiercely at the wetness of her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Nate gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I take it then that things didn't go very well. What, was his family a gang of arses? Your parent's weren't supportive?"

"No, no." Hermia shook her head. "Everything was fine. His family is amazing. My mum and dad are wonderful."

Nate whipped a streak of tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Then why the tears?"

"It's a long story, and I really don't want to talk about it right now." She shook her head unsteadily. "I don't even know where to begin."

Nate cupped her cheek tenderly and kissed her affectionately on the lips. "Well, Lizzie's at work right now, but I know she'll be just as thrilled that your home as I am, though I do wish it was under happier circumstances." He smoothed curls out of her eyes and tucked them safely behind her ears. "The house has been very quiet and empty without you three. It's been damn near impossible finding ways to keep myself entertained."

Hermia chuckled through her tears as her focus was turned on the two little girls who were climbing up on the furniture to excitedly greet their uncle Nate.

"Hello my little witches." Nate greeted affectionately as he pressed a kiss to each of the babies cheeks.

"Don't." Hermia cried out instantly causing Nate to look at her strangely.

"What did I do wrong, Love?"

"Don't call them witches." She explained. "I'm not raising them as witches. I am going to raise them like normal children. Without magic."

Nate's black brows arched in wonder and thought. "Hermia, granted I don't know as much about this is as you do, and I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your children, but don't you think it's going to be hard to raise your children normal when they can make objects fly across the room at their whim?"

Hermia bit her lip and looked over at the two girls who had wormed their way out of his grasp and climbed down making their way to the corner where their toys were stored, pulling out dolls and blocks and the occasional cloth book. "I have to try Nate. Magic sounded wonderful in theory, but it's not how I want to raise my girls."

"If that what you decided," Nate soothed, stroking her hand, "I won't say another word about it."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes when his arms wrapped around her, drawing her near.


	22. Confrontation With an Old Friend

Chapter 22: Confrontation With An Old Friend.

It was difficult for Hermia to slip back into her old routine. Upon first returning to the clean little hose that she shared with Lizzie and Nate, Hermia had welcomed the comfort and normalcy of it all, using it to calm he fears and force herself to try and forget Ron and all that she had leaned and felt over those four days. But within a day of her return she missed the noise and bustle that always seemed to be lingering around the Burrow. There was always something going on there and you could never escape the noise, but in a comforting way. And if she were to be honest with herself, which she refused to be, she would admit that she missed him.

She hadn't slept well in the past three nights. The room, and more importantly, her bed felt big and empty. Hero and Helena hadn't been sleeping well either and their moods had shifted from their normal cheer to unusually cantankerous. But the harshest change came in Hero who was no longer content to sit in her mothers lap and simply be held like she had in the past. Now, when ever Hermia tried to hold and cuddle her she would fight until Hermia was forced to set her on her feet in fear of dropping her. She knew she was being paranoid but she felt like Hero was trying to punish her for taking her away from her daddy.

And as if the sudden sour disposition of her daughters wasn't enough, Hermia's guilt and unease was mounting. Ron and Harry's warning of danger kept playing through her mind, setting her on edge, making her jump at the smallest noise. Like she promised Harry, she kept her wand on her at all times, and much to her chagrin she did feel safer having it near.

Feeling that she was beginning to crack Hermia set a teapot to boil while she settled the girls in the beds for a nap. When the water was hot she settled herself in front of the fire a bag of Chamomile steeping in the cup. Lizzie had introduced her to the calming affects of Chamomile when she had first come to the house and suffered from reoccurring nightmares. She found it most soothing and hopped that it would work on her frayed nerves.

Hermia drew a mouthful of the dark liquid and tilted her head back with her eyes closed so that the soothing liquid could drain down her throat. It was a relief to have this time alone, away from the girls. She felt like the very worst of mothers for admitting that to herself, but when ever she looked at them she was plagued with image of their father. Their bright copper hair, slightly freckled skin and blue eyes reminded her of Ron and made her miss him with a longing she couldn't understand. How could she miss a man that she didn't know and couldn't remember?

Well, whatever the reason, it was true. She missed Ron but she had to put Hero and Helena's safety before her own emotions. Her first responsibility was now, and would always be to them.

Hermia was just taking another sip of her tea when there was a loud whoosh from the fireplace and a blast of emerald green light filled the room. A lithe girl with ginger hair stepped from the hearth, her eyes narrowed and focused on Hermia who was staring at her in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't floo to warn you I was coming over, but I thought you might not receive me." Ginny banished the soot from her clothes, repocketing her wand before she crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "And why exactly haven't you returned home?" She snapped, startling Hermia with her forwardness.

"I'm not going back, Ginny."

"Of course you are." The red haired girl plopped down on the couch beside Hermia, making herself comfortable. "Look Hermione. I know that you got a little freaked out. I can understand, believe me. But you can't seriously think that you can just leave our world behind."

Hermia sighed heavily. "Ginny, I already explained this all to Ron."

"Yeah, and its all Bullocks if you ask me. Hermione," Ginny turned so that she more fully faced her friend. "_You_ are the cleverest witch of our age. _You_ are the reason why Ron and Harry are still alive. _You_ helped save the bloody world, and you didn't do it as a Muggle. You did it as a witch."

"Ginny," Hermia sighed, setting her tea down. "It's too dangerous."

"Bullocks. You're delusional if you think Ron would let anything happen to you or those girls. Damn it Hermione!" Ginny bound to her feet and began pacing angrily in a manner that reminded Hermia very much of Ron. "You promised me a long time ago that you would be my Maid of Honour. I'm getting married in two days and you're not planning on even being there." Ginny stopped her pacing and turned to pin Hermia with her penetrating glare. "I'm actually considering postponing the wedding."

"What? Why?"

"When you left four days ago, Ron apparated back to his flat, he couldn't stand to be in the house. When he got there he demolished his room. The first thing Harry thought when he saw the damage to Ron's room was that he had been attacked by Death Eaters. He's devastated. The only time he has left his room in days has been to go to the lou. He doesn't eat anything. You have no idea how hard this is on him."

"I'm sorry he is taking this so badly. Perhaps you can convince him to receive help with his depression."

Ginny's eyes narrowed into thin slits of malice. "That was incredibly cold hearted of you. You are the only thing that can cure his depression. You're the reason he's like this."

"You can't expect me to take the blame for his weakened mental state. It's a chemical reaction in the br…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ginny interrupted. "This has nothing to do with the brain and everything to do with the heart. You broke his heart, Hermione. And this isn't the first time you've done it either."

"What are you talking about? When did I break his heart before? Ginny," Hermia demanded when it seemed the younger girl would refuse to answer, "tell me."

"Sixth year. You broke his heart sixth year."

"What happened sixth year?"

Ginny turned her blazing brown eyes away from Hermia, using it as a chance to gain control. "I promised _Hermione_ that I would never talk about this again, but seeing as you're Hermia now, I guess it really can't do any harm." The young girl squared her shoulders and turned back to stare at Hermia straight on. "Sixth year you and Ron got in a horrible, stupid fight. You both said things you didn't mean, things that hurt each other deeply. But instead of staying here and facing your problems and facing him you ran away to Bulgaria.

"Ron tried to make amends, but you refused to talk to him. You sent all his letters back unopened, Harry and I had a mirror to talk to you with but you made us promise not to let Ron know about it. And when you came home for Christmas you tried to convince Harry and me to come and see you without even telling Ron that you were home. But he found out.

He sent you an Owl almost every day that you were gone and not once did you talk to him. You found yourself a boy and tried to forget all about him. You didn't realize what a big mistake you had made until after Ron had given up on you. He tried to move on. But he couldn't. He made you two start over, as friends because he couldn't trust you with his heart again.

"One night you invited him over for dinner and Death Eaters attacked. You and your parents would have died if he hadn't been there. He sacrificed himself so that you could get out." Tears glistened in Ginny's eyes at the memory of the sight of her brothers battered and torn body, his crippled hand and gauged back. "He almost died because he loved you."

"Why didn't he tell me all of this?"

"Because, when he made his way back to us he promised you that he would never talk about it again. And he kept his word. But you didn't keep yours. I wish you could see what you're doing to him."

"I don't want to hear this."

"Well, you've got to!" Ginny snapped angrily, startling Hermia with the austerity of her voice. The ginger haired girl took several calming breaths before she continued. "He's lost you twice already. And he was utterly devastated both times." Ginny confided. "When he came back to us you promised him you would never leave him again. Death was suppose to be the only thing that could keep you from his side, and even that would have had you being dragged, kicking and screaming away. You were taken away from him, kicking and screaming this last time. That at he least he could cope with. But this," She shook her head with disgust. "This time you left. You choose to leave, and its killing him."

"Ginny…"

"Don't you Ginny me." The younger girl barked. "I'm just telling it like it is. Damn it, Hermione. This is Ron were talking about. You're one true love. Your one and only. How can you do this to him?"

"Stop it Ginny!" Hermione bound to her feet angrily. "Just stop it. You don't know what this is like. You don't know how this feels. So leave me alone."

"No! I'm not going to stop until I either talk some sense into you or we get the old Hermione back. Either way I'm not going to let you push us out of your life."

The bushy haired girl spread her arms gently to the side indicating that the other girl should take a good look at her. "Look at me. Take a good look at me. Hermione is dead. She's gone. I don't know who she was and I can't be her. She might have been all right with magic, but I am not. I don't understand magic, and that terrifies me. _Magic_ was used to try and kill me. _Magic_ is what took Hermione away. All that's left is Hermia, the Muggle. And Hermia does not belong in the wizarding world. Go home, Ginny. Go home where you belong and leave me where I belong."

Turning sharply on her heel Hermia left Ginny standing there frozen by the finality of her words and the tone of her voice. The redhead watched as her one time best friend climbed the stairs out of sight and all she could do was stand there and watch.

Knowing that she wasn't really welcome in Hermia's, for there was no doubt in her mind that that was who she was now, home, Ginny pulled a small bag from inside her pocket. She was just pinching her fingers together around a sprinkle of powder when the hearth blazed green with fire, illuminating the whole room with its radiance.

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and caught himself on Ginny's shoulders. He looked around the room frantically and came to a stop on Ginny's eyes when he didn't see.

"Ron," Ginny tried to turn her brother back toward the fire, a wave of pity washing over her. "You shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll take you home.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, breaking free of Ginny's hold.

Ginny sighed. "She won't see you, Ron."

"Gin!" Ron shouted taking her shoulders firmly in his grasp giving her a firm shake. "There's no time. Where is she?"

Ginny stared at him a moment in frozen surprise. "U…upstairs." She pointed towards the staircase in a daze. "Ron!" she called as he darted past, "what's going on? Ron!" Ron ignored her and kept running, his mind focusing on one thing. Finding Hermione.


	23. Mortal Peril

Chapter 23: Mortal Peril

Ron's heart beat frantically in his chest. The words, 'Have to get to Hermione. Have to get to Hermione. Have to get to Hermione!' echoing hysterically in his brain. He climbed the stairs, taking them three at a time until he reached the landing he remembered he room was on. He rushed down the short hall and burst through the double doors without knocking, forcing them open with such power that the heavy wood crashed against the wall, gouging a hole and leaving chips in the paint.

"Ron." Hermia gasped as she spun around, recognizing the man who had haunted her constantly the past three days. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain." He rushed forward. "Grab the girls. We have to go."

"Ron what…"

"Don't argue with me, Hermione." Ron strode determinedly towards one of the cribs reaching to take a baby in his arms. Hermione stopped him by bodily placing herself between him and their daughters.

"What do you think you are doing?" She cried with indignation. "You can't just barge in here and demand…"

"Hermione," Ron reached out and grasped her shoulders the same way he had Ginny's moments ago. "He's coming." Fear laced his voice, his fingers bit painfully into her arms. "We have to go _now._" Ron emphasized. "Before he gets here."

Hermia tried to shrug off his powerful grasp. "Who's coming? What are you talking about?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermia physically blanched. "That's impossible. No one can break out of Azkaban Prison."

Ron rolled his eyes in aggravation. "There's not time to explain right now. We have to get the girls and leave before he gets here."

"No." Hermia stepped back out of his reach in disbelief. "You can _not_ break out of Azkaban Prison. I read it in a book."

"Bloody Hell Hermione," Ron shouted. "There's not time to argue with you right now. I have to get you back to the Burrow."

Ginny's words fresh in her mind, Hermia snorted and spun away. "If you think you can frighten me into going back with you…"

"I don't have time for this." Ron growled, interrupting her as he pushed past her to get to his daughter's crib.

Hermia shouted with indignation, surprised that Ron would push her aside like that. She rushed up behind him shouting heatedly at his back, pounding on his broad shoulders with her fists as she tried to pull him away from her daughters but was interrupted by a loud crack in the hall. Hermia froze at the still unfamiliar sound.

Instantly Ron spun around and pulled his wand from his pocket, shoving Hermia behind him as he did. He barley had it free when it was wrenched suddenly from his grasp. Ron snatched at it frantically as it soared away but it eluded him, slipping through his fingers. He watched with horror as it flew into the open, bony palm of Draco Malfoy who stood arrogantly in the doorframe.

With an evil sneer on his face, the gaunt young man with white blond hair stepped into Hermione's bedroom, a wand that Ron recognized as Harry's in his hand. "Ahh, what a familiar sight. What did you do to anger the Mudblood this time Weasel?"

Panic flared behind Ron's blue eyes. "How did you get here, Malfoy? What did you do to Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's not Harry you should be worried about right now." The pale man swaggered arrogantly into the room. "No. I would be more concerned about yourself and this quaint little family you have." Acting on instinct Ron and Hermia took a step back, putting themselves more securely between the blond haired criminal and the two toddlers.

Draco's lips spread into a wicked smile. "I wish I could see Potter's face when he finds you two here, dead. Or, better yet, when he realizes it was his own wand that was used to kill his two best friends." Draco laughed insanely. "I think the torment of it will be worse for Potter than if I actually killed him myself."

Draco's pale eyes wandered up and down Hermia's slight frame making her cringe. She felt defiled and dirty under his gaze. "What do you think, Mudblood?" He tilted his white blond head to the side to better look at her. "Do you think he'll kill himself when he finds out it was his own wand that did you in?"

Hermia whimpered and bit back the sob of fright that threatened to spill forth. "What did you do to Harry?" She asked surprising herself with her boldness. Instinctually she knew that she had to keep Draco talking. Ron was wandless and she didn't know how to use her own. She could try slipping it to Ron unnoticed, but was sure that Draco would catch her instantly. He was watching her far too closely. Her safest option was trying to stall Draco long enough for someone to come to their rescue.

Draco's laughter was cold and lifeless. "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say your friend…underestimated me." An evil smile spread across his gaunt features. "It's something I fear he will regret for the rest of his life."

"But how?" Hermia asked again.

"No more questions!" Draco snapped, jabbing his wand at Hermia, causing Ron's heart to stop a moment in fright. "If I hear another peep out of you…" His threat hung unfinished but obvious in the air.

"Don't be a fool, Draco." Ron said taking a hesitant step forward, drawing the Death Eaters focus away from Hermia and toward himself. "There are already people looking for you. We heard the announcement on the wireless. This will only add to your sentence."

"You're the fool, Weasel if you think I give damn what you have to say. Now shut that hole in your face."

Not wanting to press Draco further Ron clamped his lips tight together.

"That's better." Draco stepped farther in the room, keeping his wand pointed directly at Ron and Hermia. Meandering arrogantly around the perimeter of the room, Draco took in the color scheme with a sneer. "Even with no memory you're still a bloody Gryffindor. It's enough to make any _real_ wizard sick."

He continued meandering arrogantly until he was between the parents and their children. Draco looked down at the girls and his lip curled at the corner. The two toddlers looked up at him and huge tears formed in their bright blue eyes. As if they could sense the evil pouring off him their faces screwed up and fat tears of terror rolled down their cheeks. They pulled them selves upright at the side of the crib and reached for their parents, crying out desperately for them.

Ron's heart cinched at the fear he saw on his daughters' faces. He took a step toward them when he saw Draco's wand swing in his direction, halting him immediately. He was no good to any of them if he was dead.

"They're _precious_." Draco drawled sarcastically over the loud wails. Hermia cringed and latched on to Ron's arm pulling him back to her side, not knowing what else to do. Her other hand rose instinctually to grip the crystal still dangling from her neck, seeking the comforting affect it always had on her. Sadly this time it didn't come.

Draco snorted with disgust. "Well, there's no doubt they're Weaselys." he spat. "Disgusting red hair. Freckled skin. Vacant expressions." He cocked his head to the side as he stared at them thoughtfully. "But surprisingly no second hand clothes." Draco's eyes gleamed maliciously as he turned them on Ron. "Looks like even without a memory Granger has done a better job providing for them then you ever could."

Ron's hands fisted at his side, angry color rose on his face.

"It's rather pathetic." Draco continued, "At the age of one they have already worn better clothes then have ever touched your pathetic body."

Draco turned his focus back on the crying children, the wand still pointing steadily at Ron and Hermia. "Perhaps I should get rid of them first." Draco mused to himself. "Stop them from their bloody crying."

"No!" Hermia lurched toward them, tears of hysterical fright in their eyes. Ron caught her around the middle and held her back.

"Leave them alone, Draco." Ron snarled as he fought to hold back the struggling Hermia, his chest aching with fear. "They have nothing to do with this."

Draco turned back to Ron and Hermia. "True. But I fear I'll have to kill them as well. Can't give Potter anything to live for now can I?" He explained, maliciousness tainting his voice. "I am evil, aren't I?" The pale man swaggered forward a few steps. "Now the question is…should I kill them first, adding to your torment by making you watch helplessly as they die, or… should I be sentimental and finish this like I started?"

"Draco please?" Hermia pleaded with him as tears ran pitifully down her cheeks. "Please leave my daughters alone. They're only little girls." Sensing their mother's fear Hero and Helena wailed louder, reaching more desperately for their parents.

"Well, since you asked politely," his features softened, "no." His face snapped back to the look of disgust that always marred it. "However, I do promise to wait until I know that you're really truly dead before I dispose of them." His eyes narrowed with hatred and resentment. "I don't want to find out in two years that you amazingly survived again."

Hermia nearly collapsed with despair in Ron's arms, her fingers dug painfully into Ron's forearm. He didn't move, not even to flinch at her biting nails. "Ron, do something." She pleaded.

Draco snickered at her hushed words. "Yes wWeasel, do something." He mocked gleefully. "Prove to the Mudblood that you really are a man." Ron's hands fisted so tight that his knuckles turned white, but he remained still, his eyes blazing with hatred and the promise of revenge.

"No?" Draco asked when Ron remained still. "Well, there you are Granger." Draco shook his head like he pitied her. "It appears Weasley here isn't a man after all. He's just a boy who happened to knock up a girl."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermia snarled, regain her defiance. "Ron is more of a man then you will ever be."

Draco's ignored her outburst, continuing to stroke his chin methodically. The only indication that he had heard her was the arching of an angry eyebrow for a split second before he pushed her words from his mind.

"I've decided to kill the Mudblood first so that you," he indicated Ron by nodding his head, "can watch her die as you would have, if you hadn't been stupid enough to jump in front of her." Draco lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Hermione's chest. "Shall we see if you'll do it again?"

Ron stiffened beside her. His head came up defiantly and he squared his shoulders ready for battle. He pushed Hermia behind his back and clamped on to her wrist to hold her there. "Give it your best shot, Ferret Face." He snarled with a vengeance.

Draco's brow arched. "With pleasure, Weasel King."

Hermia watched with terror filled eyes as Draco Malfoy aimed his wand at Ron's heart. She cringed when she saw the same hate filled gleam that had filled his grey, lifeless eyes the day Voldemort died staring back at them.

Her mouth fell open, the wail of the children ceased, and time seemed to still as images of that day flashed through her brain. A green jet of light, Ron crumpling lifelessly to the ground. The unbelievable anguish that welled inside her when she realized he was dead. A mad dash through a battle field. Tumbling to the ground in a dirty alley. Draco standing over her, his wand trained on her heart. Her breath caught in her chest. Her heart clenched painfully in her throat. She couldn't do it. She couldn't watch him die. Not again. She couldn't bare it again.

A door slammed below, and reality came rushing back in on her.. "No!" Hermione screamed, as Ron lunged forward, hands extended towards Draco. Nate's voice called for Hermia from the bottom of the stairs, the two babies screamed in anguished terror. Eyes watering with tears, Hermione's hand swept inside her pocket in search of her wand. Draco moved his own dramatically as he began the incantation to the killing curse. Panic sheathed her heart. Not waiting a moment longer she brandished her wand. Draco saw what she was about and turned his attention on her. Suddenly there was a loud, jarring crash followed by the sound of a body falling limply to the ground.

* * *

A heavy silence hung over the Burrow like a thick blanket. When Ginny stumbled into the cluttered kitchen moments after watching Ron bound up Hermione's steps she had had no idea the magnitude of what was going on. Almost instantly she had been swept into her sobbing mothers powerful arms. She winced with pained surprise as her the arms tightened, making her feel like her bones would break under the pressure. Over her mothers shoulders she saw that all the members of her family, save for Ron, were gathered in the kitchen and were smiling at her with relief though she could still see the concern in their eyes.

"Mum," Ginny had finally managed to pull away, rubbing painfully at her ribs. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

Molly opened her mouth to speak but burst into fresh tears before she could mutter a word. At her outburst Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her away from the group while Bill and Charlie rushed forward to wrap their mother in a comforting hug.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ginny asked again, more adamantly this time, when they came to a stop in the corner.

Arthur lowered his head. "Gin, I don't know how to tell you this." She instantly felt dread settle on her heart. "Draco Malfoy has escaped."

"What?" she burst out cutting off her father. She shook her ginger head fiercely. "That's not possible. He was a high security prisoner."

Arthur placed a calming hand on her shoulder but she shook it off, taking a step away. "I know that, Ginevra." Arthur followed her steps. "We don't know how he did it. We just know that he did. We received word over the wireless not ten minutes ago."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears. Turning away from her father she looked over the anxious occupants of the room and noticed for the first time that a certain raven haired person was missing. "Dad, where's Harry?"

Arthur rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Draco had a court hearing today to re-sentence him with charges for his crime against Hermione."

"Dad." Ginny stopped her father's nervous rambling with the touch of her hand on his cheek. "Where's Harry?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "Harry was supervising Draco's transportation when he escaped."

Tears welled in her soft brown eyes as horrible images of death and carnage raced through her brain. Her panic rose. She had seen first hand in her sixth year what Draco Malfoy was capable of doing. He wouldn't think twice about taking Harry away from her. "What happened to him?"

"He's fine Gin." Arthur assured her. "Draco knocked him out for a short time, but he's not dead. He sent us an owl shortly after Ron left, warning us."

Ginny took several calming breaths before speaking again. "What's going on now?"

"Harry's leading a search for him as we speak." Arthur looked away from his daughters penetrating eyes. "We have reason to believe that he will be going after Hermione and your brother." Ginny's heart picked up a beat in fear for her brother and friend.

"That's why Ron was frantic to find Hermione." She muttered with understanding.

Arthur's head snapped up. "You saw Ron?"

Ginny nodded. "He arrived at Hermione's as I was leaving."

Arthur put his hands firmly on Ginny's shoulders. "What's her address dear?"

"Arthur." Molly's voice called out, stopping Ginny before she spoke. They both turned and saw that she was pointing at the fireplace which had suddenly begun to glow a gentle purple. Arthur swore under his breath. "What does that mean?" Molly asked with wide eyes.

Arthur's eyes drifted close and his head hung with despair. "That means we have no way of getting to them. The floo network has been shut down."

Molly's mouth fell open. "Shut down? Why?"

"I'm certain so that Draco Malfoy can't use it to go after anyone. If he can't floo and he doesn't have a wand it will be much faster to track him down and apprehend him."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked, fear clogging her throat and arresting the hearts of everyone else in the room.

Arthur looked pleadingly into Ginny's eyes. "Do you remember her address?"

Ginny's chin quivered as she fought back her tears. She shook her head. "I told the floo to take me to Hermione's house and it did." Arthur hung his head. "What are we going to do?"

Ginny winced when her father's hands feel limply from her shoulder. "Nothing. Until the Floo Network is reopened there is nothing we can do…but wait."

"Can't we apparate?"

"Not without a clear destination. And as you're the only one whose been there you are the only one who knows where it is and there is no way I am letting you out of this house alone."

Crossing her arms angrily Ginny looked away from her father and her eyes landed on an object in the far side of the room. Following her fixed gaze, Arthur turned his head towards the far wall of the kitchen and stopped on the Weasley clock standing in the corner. The clocks face had grown more cluttered over the years with every new addition to the family. Twelve hands now rested over the word home while another hung over the word away. Just as the room sighed collectively the hand jerked and spun around frantically. They watched with wide eyes as it continued to spin until it jerked to a sudden stop. Molly let out a terrified scream and collapsed in her sons' arms. Ron's hand had just settled over mortal peril.


	24. Gone

Chapter 24: Gone…

The tension inside the Burrow only grew worse as the hours mounted. Molly was inconsolable in her anxiety and fear. Even though Ron's hand had moved away from 'mortal peril' over two hours ago and had come to rest over 'away', the fireplace was still glowing purple. No news had come from Harry either and Ginny's nerves were strung so tight that no one dared disturb her solitude in fear that she would snap. Ron was safe at the moment, that they knew, it was the wait of the others that hung so heavily over them.

The Weasleys gathered in clusters about the room. Fred and George were in the corner with their girlfriends Angelina and Katie who sat murmuring comforting words and stroking the hands of their boyfriends. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Sarah stood to the side of the fireplace calmly conversing with each other. Percy and Penelope had taken the children, who had grown quiet restless under the strain in the room, outside so that they could run around and get some fresh air. Molly and Arthur sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Molly was still crying, though her tears had diminished greatly when it was apparent that Ron was no longer in danger. Even so, Arthur had his arm wrapped supportively around his wife and was trying his best to assure her that everything was going to be all right.

Ginny, who had the most at stake out of everyone in the room, paced back and forth before the hearth, oblivious to anything else but her thoughts. Harry had been attacked by Draco Malfoy, Ron had been with Hermione when the clock informed them that he was in mortal peril which meant that Hermione and the girls were in portal peril as well. The floo network hadn't been reopened which meant that danger hadn't passed and she still hadn't received any word from either Harry or Ron.

Ginny rubbed her hands anxiously over her face. She trusted her father when he said that Harry was all right, but what of Ron and Hermione? She knew they were together, but Hermione and the twins were both defenseless. If Draco had gotten a wand and shown up at Hermione's home there was no way that Ron could adequately protect them.

She glanced at the clock once again. Horrible images were tormenting her mind. Images from her last years at Hogwarts filled her brain; but this time the images of her class mates were replaced with images of Hermione, Hero or Helena lying in pools of their own blood. A dreadful picture of Ron injured and unconscious, unable to save them obscured her vision next. She ran a shaky, distraught hand through her hair. If anything happened to any of them, she swore she would kill Draco Malfoy with her own hands.

"Lok. Ze fiereplaze." Fluer's high pitched accent filled the room as she pointed at the stone hearth.

Ginny spun around at her sister in-laws words and saw that the fireplace was now shimmering a bright gold and was humming faintly. When the hearth ceased glowing Ginny instantly reached for the flowerpot on the mantle intent on going after her brother, but was stopped by Bill's large hand.

"I think you should stay here and wait, Gin." He said in his most authoritative, older brother voice.

She wrenched away from his hand. "I have to go and make sure everything is all right."

"Bill's right, Ginny." Arthur rose to his feet and put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it won't be much longer until we here something."

Ginny looked between her father and oldest brother and saw that she had lost. Spinning angrily away from the two she returned to her nervous pacing. "If we don't receive word in ten minutes," she murmured exasperatedly under her breath, "I'm going after them."

The ten minutes had almost passed and still nothing happened. Ginny's agitation and concern were mounting to a fevered pitch. Something was wrong, her worried mind warned her. The network was open again. Ron and Harry could both apperate. So why hadn't they come home to let them know what was going on?

Ginny had just decided to ignore her father's edict when Ron's hand moved suddenly to traveling and the room tensed with anticipation. There was a burst of intense green flame and Ron stumbled from the fireplace and collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the hand-tied rug.

"Ron!" Molly and Ginny shouted in unison, rushing to him. Ginny fell to her knees at his side and wrapped him in a fierce hug while Molly ran her hands over him making sure that he wasn't hurt of damaged in anyway.

Ron just knelt there, seemingly oblivious to his sister's and mother's ministrations. Arthur crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. He waited until his son tilted his head up to look at him before asking. "What happened, son?"

Ron slowly turned his copper head, sweeping the room with his dazed blue eyes. He licked his dry and brittle lips and swallowed, trying to free his throat from the ball that stuck in it. He tried again and this time was able to mutter in a shallow voice that cracked with strain. "She's gone…"

Ginny sat back on her heels in shock. She felt like she had been socked in the stomach by a full grown giant. On the other side of Ron, Molly sobbed with renewal into Arthur's shoulder, oblivious to the fact that he himself was trying to hold back his own tears. Ginny glanced vulnerably around the room to see that her brothers were all holding their wives and girlfriends in protective hugs. She turned her focus back on Ron and saw that he was staring ahead of him, his blue eyes dry and vacant.

Fighting furiously to hold back her tears, she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to look at her. Ginny was almost surprised to see the lack of grief in his eyes. It had to be the shock, she reasoned. He was still too shocked to realize what had happened. "Please tell me, Ron. How did she…?"

He blinked twice before he spoke. His voice was low and soft and caught the rest of the room's attention immediately. "When I arrived you were still there, Gin. You told me where she was."

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "Tell us what happened after I left."

Ron swallowed audibly. "I went up the stairs to find her. Malfoy was on his way and I needed to protect her and the girls." Molly's cries got louder at the mention of the twins who she now noticed were also not with Ron. "We were arguing when he arrived. She didn't want to come with me. She accused me of using Malfoy's escape as a ploy to get her to come home." He blinked fiercely as if there was a blinding light shinning in his eyes. "She was too stubborn to listen. Before I could get her out of there he apparated into the hallway outside her room." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "He had Harry's wand with him." Ginny gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "He was going to kill us." His word swelled over the room like a shocking wave of ice. "He wanted Harry to live the rest of his life knowing it was his wand that had killed his two best friends." Ron answered the unasked question floating in their minds.

Ron pinched his eyes closed, taking several deep breaths. "He threatened to kill Hero and Helena first. He wanted to make us watch the die, to know that we could do nothing to save them." The women gasped in horror while the men's arms tensed reflexively around their spouses. They all had horrible images of watching helplessly as their own children were murdered in front of them.

Fleur's hands flew to her increasing waist. "Zat iz terrible." She leaned her head against Bill's shoulder as his arm tightened around her. Ron watched absently as Sarah turned and leaned into her husbands embrace, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder. His hands drifted up and crossed in front of his chest like he was hugging himself.

"Draco decided he was going to kill us first and then finish the twins after we were gone. He didn't want to leave Harry with anything to live for." Ron shook his head trying to clear it of the painful thoughts. "He caught me by surprise and I lost my wand." Ron took a steadying breath, his fists clenching tight until his knuckles turned white. "He was going to kill me." Ron's voice rose to a fevered pitch. "Hero and Helena were screaming, Nate was calling from the bottom of the stairs. I lunged at Draco when she pulled out her own wand and…" Ron fell silent and a single tear rolled down his cheek when he closed his eyes. "I will never forget that crash or the sound of the falling body for as long as I live."

Ginny bit painfully into her knuckle as she tried unsuccessfully to halt her tears. Ron needed her right now. She had to be strong for him. Her whole body seemed to shake as she stretched out a hand and rested it on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch at the gentle, unsuspected touch of his sister.

"She's gone." The words fell out of his mouth suddenly. Several gasps of horror filled the room at his words. "She's gone forever." He said frankly, "And she's never coming back."

Ginny hated to ask it but she needed to know. "Who's gone Ron?"

"Hermia." Ginny fell into her brother's arms, clinging to him tight as she lost control and began to weep in despair. Absently Ron reached up and patted her back. "Hermia's gone forever."

The silence was punctuated by several chocking sounds as the Weasleys tried to fight back their tears.

"However," a soft voice from the doorway spoke tenderly. "Hermione Jane Granger's back to stay."

The entire room spun towards the entrance to see a slight, bushy haired girl holding two children with mops of red hair, standing in the doorway, large smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hermione!" The room erupted into sound as the Weasely clan launched themselves at her and the two little girls, wrapping them into tight hugs as the sent out prayers of relief into the universe. Ginny stared at Hermione a moment from her spot next to Ron on the floor, dashing her tears viciously from her eyes. Responding to the sound of Hermione's laughter, Ginny lunged at her brother instead of her best friend, tackling him to the ground and hitting him painfully as tears spilled from her eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" she screamed beating against his chest as he snorted from beneath her. "You let me believe she was dead! How could you do that?"

Ron reached out and grasped Ginny's wrists, stopping her from pummeling his chest with her strong fists. "I never said she was dead, Ginny. All I said was Hermia was gone. And she is."

Ginny pulled her wrists free so that she could brush at the remains of her tears on her heated cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"What he means," Hermione began as she broke away from the group and lowered herself to the floor beside the two siblings, having relinquished her daughters to the arms of their family, "is that when Draco Malfoy pulled his wand on Ron I saw almost the exact image of him doing it two years ago. He held his wand the same way, at the same angle and he had the same hate filled glare in his eyes. All I knew was that I couldn't watch Ron die again." The occupants of the room circled the trio, listening to Hermione's every word. "Before I really knew what was happening I had pulled my wand out. I began the incantation for a full body bind when suddenly Draco lurched off the ground and slammed full force into the ceiling."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, chuckling with contentment. "Reminded me of the great bouncing ferret, it did. Only this time it was a human body." Ginny arched a confused brow, her eyes pleading with them to explain. Ron chuckled as he wrapped his other arm securely around Hermione, pulling her tight against his chest. "It seems our daughters are very cleaver and very talented. I have no idea," Ron nuzzled his nose against Hermione's cheek, "where they got that from. They knew their mum and dad were in danger so they used their powers to stop him. Tossed him right up into the air, bashing him against the ceiling, and knocking him out cold." Ron beamed with pride at his daughters' accomplishments. "Like I said, I'll never forget the sound of that crunch." His eyes drifted close as he replayed the scene in his mind over and over again before nodding with satisfaction. "Even better then the great bouncing ferret." He conceded.

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to fight her own look of pride at her daughters' accomplishment and happiness she felt at finally being safe in Ron's arms once again. "I wasted no time disposing Draco of Ron and Harry's wands and proceeded to bind him." Hermione continued, shrugging her dainty shoulders. "It was like I had never lost my memory." Her eyes lit with delight at the realization that her memories were back to call up on command. "I can remember getting my first Hogwarts letter." She said animatedly, "I remember the first train ride perfectly. Every detail is exact. I can see precisely where the smudge of dirt was on Ron's nose." She swept a finger along the side of his long nose indicating where the dirt had been. "I remember in detail things that I couldn't have read in that bloody book." Hermione bit her lip and lowered her head. "I burned it as soon as I got my memory back." She confessed almost ashamedly. Ron's arms tightened comfortingly and supportively around her, seeming to understand her guilt over destroying a book.

"And no one's hurt?" Molly asked while checking over the limbs of Hero who she held protectively in her arms. "We need to bring you to St. Mungos and make sure everything is all right."

"Don't worry, Molly." Hermione snuggled back further into Ron's chest. "The girls and I were brought to St. Mungos while Ron was being questioned. Everything's fine."

Ginny reached out and Hermione instantly latched onto her hand. "You're really back?" she stared at Hermione with wide brown eyes, hardly believing it was true. "I mean… your memory and everything?"

Hermione nodded, tears welling in her own chocolate orbs. "I really am." She lowered her head slightly; a faint flush of shame crept up her cheeks. "I'm sorry that you had to come and say all those things to me today. You were right."

"I'm just glad you're back." Ginny squeezes her hand.

"Ginny, I'd very much like to come to your wedding, that is if I'm still invited."

"Are you joking. You have to be my made of honor."

"Really?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled through her tears, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck, instantly alleviating her discomfort. "You're still my best friend." Ginny's eyes drifted closed and her heart lifted when she realized that she really did have her friend back. "There is no one else I could even conceive of standing beside me."

She pulled away after several minutes, nervously pushing her hair out of her eyes. She glanced about the room and sighed heavily. "That is of course," there was a soft crack in the hallway that no one noticed, "if the wedding is still going to take place in two days."

"And why wouldn't it?" Harry asked as he stepped into the room, his brow furrowed in concern. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, jumping to her feet like a loaded spring, hurtling herself at her fiancé. She jumped into his open arms wrapping her limbs around his neck and hips. Harry stumbled back a step upon impact, laughing heartily with joy, but quickly regained his footing and pulled her tight to him, accepting the rain of kisses she sprinkled on his neck and face.

"Missed me that much did you?"

Ginny tightened her grip around his neck and hips, pinching her eyes close as she tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. "I was so worried. They told me that you were in charge of moving Draco and that you had been knocked out, and then Ron told me he had your wand. And you weren't coming back and…"

"Shhh." Harry soothed, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her spine. "I'm all right. I promise."

Ginny sniffed loudly. She pressed a kiss to his warm neck and whispered gently. "I wish we didn't have to wait two more days." A single tear fell on Harry's heated collar. "I was so scared you were gone. I feared I'd never get to call you my own."

Harry gently tilted her chin up and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I already am your own, Ginny. I have been for years."

She offered her lips hungrily to Harry but they both stopped a hairs breath away when they heard a loud, forced cough that sounded agonizingly similar to Umbridge's.

"Need I remind you that you two are _not_ married yet?" Came Molly's disapproving voice. "And even if you were it would be inappropriate to participate in such public displays of affection."

Ginny turned her head to stare at he mother. She caught the gleam of joy in the older woman's eyes. Rolling her own she turned back to Harry. "Leave off, Mum." She murmured before capturing Harry's lips in a devouring kiss.

Hermione, who was still kneeling on the floor nestled within Ron's strong arms, stared up at her friends with joy written on her face. They were so adorable together. So uninhibited about their affection for one another. Hermione wondered if Ron, who had always become embarrassed when showing signs of affection, would ever be able to kiss her like that, without concern for what his family would think.

As if sensing her thoughts, Ron's left arm tightened across her middle while his right hand took hold of her chin and tilted her face back so that he could capture her lips in a devoted kiss. Their lips met once, all too brief. Then he came back eagerly for more.

Hermione's lips parted under his and their tongues met and danced feverishly as their eyes drifted closed and the world around them seemed to disappear.

Ron's heart swelled as he felt Hermione surrender to his kiss, responding too his touch as if they had never been separated. His fingers left her chin and traveled down her arms to lace in-between her fingers.

"Oh, honestly." Molly's hand flew to her hips as she glared at both couples with annoyance. "I thought I raised my children to have more decorum then this." The two couples broke apart and stared at Molly with a slight blush tainting their skin, though from embarrassment or something else was indiscernible. "At least Harry and Ginny are getting married in two days. But you two," she pointed her finger at Ron and Hermione while she bounced Hero meaningfully on her hip. "When do you plan on getting married? Don't forget that you have two little girl's reputations to worry about."

Ron tucked his face into Hermione's shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment from his mother. Hermione, who in the past would have been mortified at Molly's words, brushed the scolding aside dismissively.

"Lighten up Molly. Ron and I'll get married when we're ready. But you needn't worry." Hermione turned her head and pressed a kiss to Ron's still flaming cheek. "I don't suspect you'll have much longer to wait."

Slightly affronted that sweet Hermione had so easily brushed her scolding aside, Molly was still thrilled to hear that the event she had been hoping for since she first met the girl, would be taking place soon.

The contours of Molly's face softened. She tried to hide the smile threatening her lips as she handed Hero to Arthur. "Well, we've all had a very exciting day." She said in her sternest voice. "I think we could all do with a good meal. Fleur, Sarah, Angelina, Katie. Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Wordlessly the four women nodded and followed Molly from the room, their husbands and boyfriends following behind but turning in the other direction to go outside to help Percy and Penelope with the children.

Hermione tried rising to her feet but was halted by Ron's arm which was still wrapped tightly around her waist. Hermione settled back into his chest and turned her head to the side to see the look of admiration and astonishment written on his face. "Where did you learn to stand up to my mum like that?"

Hermione shrugged her dainty shoulders. "I've been a single mother for a while now. You get use to it… then it gets old."

"Still," Ron smiled lopsidedly at her, "not many people have the courage to stand up to my mum like that. None of the Weasleys do."

Hermione's eyes softened. "That's not true." She stroked his chin affectionately. "You did. That morning in the kitchen before we went to Diagon Alley."

Ron's skin flamed red. "You heard that?"

She nodded gently. "I did." She pressed feathery kisses to his jaw. "I think I, fell in love with you all over again that day." Hermione's lips twitched playfully. "I never thought I would see the day that you would stand up to your mother like that."

Ron shrugged. "I didn't like the way she was talking about you." He pressed his face into her shoulder again. "I was terrified she was going to eat me alive." He admitted in a whisper.

Hermione laughed out right, but bit her lip when Ron looked at her woundedly, seemingly upset for her light heartedness at his ordeal. She cupped his cheek lovingly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Your mother is a just a big teddy bear, Ron. All soft and warm on the inside."

Ron growled. "She does a fair job at imitating the real thing."

"Of course she does." Hermione chuckled louder. "She's a mother of seven and the keeper of eight. Not to mention how she practically adopted Harry and myself. How else is she to keep a motley crew like you and your brothers in line?"

Ron chuckled as he pressed a feather light kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Have I ever told you how clever you are?"

Hermione smiled and pressed closer to him. "I think you may have mentioned that once or twice."

"Hmm." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "And when was the last time that I told you that I loved you?"

Hermione felt warmth spread through her body like she did every time he said those words. "Too long for my liking."

Ron chuckled. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"And I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Bilius." Harry, who had moved with Ginny to the sofa, broke away from their quiet conversation to gape at Ron with amusement. "Ronald _Bilius _Weasley."

Ron's ears turned pink as Harry's laughter filled the room. "Sod off, Harry." Ron grumbled as he rose to his feet and strode towards the exit, towing Hermione purposefully behind him. "If dinner starts before we get back, don't come looking for us."

"Ron." Hermione tugged at his hand, casting a worried glance over her shoulder when she heard Harry's laugh follow them out the door. "Where are we going?"

Ron turned his head back to look at her while he continued to stride purposefully down the hall. "If you haven't noticed Mione, my family has decided to leave us alone. I'm taking full advantage of it. It's never going to happen again."

"But…"

Ron silenced her instantly by spinning around and pulling her into strong contact with his body. Hermione gasped as his mouth descended towards hers and caught it in a ravenous kiss that sent bolts of lighting along every inch of her body, causing her toes to curl into her shoes.

When Ron finally pulled away, his arms wound even tighter around her, drawing her into the envelope of warmth that she so adored. Hermione rested her head on his chest, enjoying the maddening beat of his heart under her ear as he took breaths to steady his wild pulse. He leaned in close so that his lips were a breath away from her ear.

"It's not food that I'm hungry for, Mione." she shivered as his warm breath swept over her ear and along the heated skin of her neck. "And I'll not be satisfied until I've had a better taste of you."

Hermione blushed at the implications of his words but offered up no argument as Ron twined his fingers in between hers and led her off to spend some time alone.


	25. Finally Home

Chapter 25: Finally Home

"Ginny." Hermione knocked softly on the door leading to the privet chamber before she hesitantly opened the door and entered the room. "Gin?" She called a bit louder when she saw that the room was empty of its occupant. Hermione stepped further inside so she could close the door behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the space for a clue to Ginny's location when she saw that the lavatory door was closed on the opposite wall. "Ginny?" Hermione knocked softly on the door but stepped back when she heard the sound of retching coming from the other side. "Are you all right in there?" Hermione couldn't hide the worry in her voice as she tried the handle.

Finding the door locked she waited as she heard the toilet flush followed by the sound of running water. She stepped back when the door opened and looked her friend over with a concerned eye. "Are you all right?" She asked again.

Ginny nodded as she sank onto the nearest chair, patting the seat beside her. The bushy haired girl sank into the indicated seat, worry mounting with each passing moment. Hermione pressed the back of her wrist against Ginny's brow in a very maternal fashion and sighed. Her skin was warm but not enough to be concerned about a high temperature.

"I'm sure it's just wedding jitters." Hermione assured as she patted Ginny's pale hand.

Ginny stared down at her lap shaking her head gently. "I don't think that's what it is Hermione. I've been feeling this way for a while." The young girl looked up to see the anxiety on her friends face. "I haven't been feeling very well lately." She admitted. "I can't seem to keep food down; I'm always irritable, more than likely because I'm always tired. And when I'm not being sick I don't feel like eating.

Hermione's hand tightened around Ginny's. "It's not serious, is it?"

The corner of Ginny's mouth quirked. "Potentially."

Hermione's shoulders dropped as she sank back into the plush cushions of the sofa. "Have you told Harry?"

Ginny shook her bright coppery head. "No. You're the first one to find out." She shrugged her white clad shoulder. "If you hadn't caught me vomiting you wouldn't even now." Ginny placed a discrete hand on her stomach. "I wanted to make sure before I told anyone."

Hermione stared blankly at the wall. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well," Ginny looked up in thought, "I've been retching for the past week and a half, but I've been having mood swings since I've noticed how tender certain parts of my body have become."

Comprehension dawned in Hermione's mind. "Ginevra Weasley," She exclaimed with wide eyes, turning astonished to stare open mouthed at the younger girl. "Are you pregnant?"

A knowing smile hovered on her friend's lips. "I think so."

"Oh, Gin." Hermione threw her arms around the young girl's shoulders and hugged her close. "Thank God. You had me worried there for a moment."

Ginny pulled back apprehensively. "You don't think Harry will mind?"

"What a daft thing to ask." Hermione scolded. "Of course Harry won't mind He'll be thrilled. He's always wanted a real family."

"I know that." Ginny rose to her feet and paced nervously in front of Hermione, a hand pressed to her still flat abdomen. "But we're so young."

"I was younger than you when I had Hero and Helena." Hermione reminded in a calm, reasonable voice.

Ginny froze at her friend's words, her face tinting with shame. Slowly she turned to look at Hermione and felt completely wretched. "I still can't believe you had to bear that all on your own." She flopped back onto the couch by her friend, resting her head on Hermione's strong shoulder.

"I did what I had to." Hermione said dismissively. "And I have Ron now." She bit her bottom lip trying to hide the smile threatening to reveal too much. "He's amazing Ginny. He took to being a father instantly. I've never seen anyone who loved their daughters more then he does." Hermione blindly reached for Ginny's cold hand. "And I'm sure Harry will be the same. He and Ron are so much alike in that aspect. And you've seen the way he's taken to Hero and Helena. I think he's ready to be a father." Hermione bit her bottom lip in delight at the thought of Harry and Ginny becoming parents. "I think you should tell him tonight, at the reception."

Ginny pulled away, pinning Hermione with uncertain eyes.

"Just listen." She continued not giving Ginny a chance to speak. "It'll be loud so no one will be able to over here you and I think it will be the best wedding present you could give him. Think about it." Hermione patted Ginny's cheek affectionately before standing up.

Casting a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Hermione turned promptly on her heal and strode to the table across the room near the door where two bouquets of flowers were waiting. Hermione picked up them both and brought them over to Ginny, waiting for the younger girl to stand up before handing her the bouquet.

Ginny took the blossoms and squared her shoulders. "How do I look?"

Hermione stepped back so that she could have a full view of the bride. Ginny was wearing a dress robe of purest white. The sleeves were slightly belled and the robe ended in a gentle train that dragged only slightly behind her. Her copper red hair was gathered at the crown of her head; every strand coiled into perfect curls so that they fell gently down her neck and framed her radiant face softly.

Hermione's lips turned up at the corner. "You are absolutely beautiful." She gave her friend an affectionate kiss on the cheek before she nodded her head towards the door. "Are you ready?"

Ginny squared her shoulders. "I've been ready since I was ten years old."

* * *

Hermione stood to the side of the dance floor and watched with her head tilted slightly to the side as Fred and George danced merrily with Hero and Helena. The older twins held the girls identically with one arm under their bottoms to hold them close to their chests as their other hand held their perspective baby's arm out as if they were waltzing. They rocked and dipped to the music causing the girls to shrill with laughter.

Hermione looked past the charming sight to where Angelina and Katie stood away from the crowded dance floor, their heads angled close together. Hermione smirked. They were clearly enchanted at the sight of their boyfriends holding little red headed babies. For a moment she considered warning Fred and George but decided against it. The way that the twins handled the girls convinced Hermione that they would be great fathers when the time came, and who was she to interfere if Katie and Angelina wanted to add to the numbers of the Weasley grandchildren.

Hermione smiled as she felt familiar arms encircle her waist. Ron's chin came to rest on her shoulder after pressing a warm, open mouthed kiss to her neck. Hermione settled back against his chest and swayed to the music along with him. Ron's heated breath tickled against her sensitive skin, "Is it normal for the bride's attendant to look more beautiful then the bride?"

Hermione's lips twitched at the corner. "You're just saying that because the bride's your sister."

"No. I'm saying that because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life." Ron pressed another kiss to her neck. "Speaking of brides," he settled his chin on her shoulder again. "When do I get to make you mine?"

Hermione, whose focus had changed to the newly married couple, ignored Ron as she watched them dance cheek to cheek. Her eye lit up with delight when she saw Harry stop suddenly, causing other dancers to bump into him and his bride. His face lit up brighter then the sun a split moment before wrapping his hands around Ginny's waist and tossing her into the air with delight, before crushing her hungrily to his body as he ravaged her mouth.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What was that all about?"

Ignoring Ron's question, Hermione turned in his arms and looked up at him, a thoughtful smile on her lips. "I don't want to get married to quickly," she said, "but I don't want to wait to long either. We must let Ginny have her moment."

Ron's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you on about?"

Hermione shook her head happily. "Don't worry about it Ron. I'll take care of everything." She pressed a kiss to the end of his long nose. "You just make sure you show up at the right place at the right time."

Ron's face lit up. "Speaking of which. I have something for you."

"Really?" Hermione's chocolate brown eyes lit with delight. "What is it?"

He reached into his pocket with one hand and took Hermione's left hand with the other. He extracted a ring and slid it onto her second finger, sighing with relief when it fit perfectly. "I should have gotten you this two years ago, then you never would have doubted my love."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she looked down at the simple gold band with a single blood red stone in its centre and ancient symbols engraved in the band. She looked up to see his blue eyes were glistening like hers. "Ron, it's beautiful." She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him soundly. She licked her lips as they pulled away, savoring the taste of him that lingered there. She stroked his chin thoughtfully as she stared into the liquid blue orbs of his. "I never doubted your love for me." She confided. "Even when I couldn't remember who you were I knew that you loved me."

Ron tightened his arms around her and lowered his head so that he could kiss her with all the love and passion he felt. Without easing his hold Ron swept her out onto the dance floor to join the other couples. Instinctually their hands reached out and their fingers twined together as Hermione rested her cheek against the breath of Ron's chest and knew once and for all that she was finally home.


End file.
